My Only Girl
by Eun Byeol
Summary: Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?
1. Chapter 1

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae ( Siwon Donghae ), KiHae slight!

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : M (buat jaga-jaga), untuk saat ini T dulu.

Genderswitch : Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Jaejoong.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya^^)

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Teng… teng… teng…

Suara lonceng gereja berdentang nyaring di salah satu daerah kota Seoul Sabtu pagi kala itu. Gereja yang memang sudah mewah itu dihias sedemikian indahnya dengan banyaknya bunga mawar putih, menambah kesan mewah dan menawan pada gereja itu. Sesosok namja tampan berkarisma yang berdiri tegak tak henti-hentinya memamerkan kedua lesung pipitnya yang manis yang menambah kadar ketampanan dan kewibawaannya. Rona bahagia terlihat jelas terpancar dari wajah sempurnanya ketika menanti mempelainya datang, namun tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya berdegub kencang bagaikan gendering yang mau perang. Lagu pernikahan mengalun indah mengiringi seorang mempelai wanita cantik yang berjalan anggun dengan digandeng appanya. Sontak semua mata menatap ke arahnya, decak kekaguman pun tak henti-hentinya mengalun mengiringi dirinya berjalan ke altar menuju sang pujaan hati.

-Kibum POV-

Speechless, aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku ungkapkan untuk menggambarkan yeoja bak malaikat itu. Sempurana. Mungkin hanya kata itu yang tepat. Lee Donghae. Mengenakan gaun putih bersih sebatas dada dengan desain sederhana namun terlihat menawan yang memamerkan bahu indahnya sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih, bunga kesukaannya. Rambut yang ditata sedemikian rapinya , wajah cantik dipoles make up tipis yang tersembunyi dibalik kerudung, bibir merah ranum yang bisa membuat iman namja manapun teruji untuk mengecupnya, sungguh aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumku padanya.

Noona, maaf aku belum bisa melepasmu sepenuhnya, aku belum bisa merelakanmu dengan namja itu, aku masih mencintaimu – salah, sangat mencintaimu. Kuraba dada kiriku yang terasa perih. Hatiku begitu sakit menyaksikanmu berjalan menghampiri namja lain. Sialnya lagi aku duduk di barisan nomor dua. Aigoo~ jika bukan karena permintaanmu yang selalu tak sanggup kutolak, aku tidak akan sudi dudik di sini.

~flashback : on~

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju tempat biasa aku bertemu dengan Donghae noona begitu ku lewati pintu sebuah café elit di dekat kantor Choi Entertainment – tempat aku dan Donghae noona bernaung sebagai artis. Segera kuedarkan mataku liar ke segala arah mencari sosok yang sudah kuhafal di bawah alam sadar sekalipun, sosok yeoja yang aku cintai. Setelah mataku menangkap yeoja cantik sedang memakan ice cream coklat kesukaannya, segera kuhampiri dia dengan berlari kecil.

"Hosh .. hosh.. hosh.. Mianhae.. hosh.. aku telat.. hosh.."

Kurebahkan tubuh ku di kursi yang berada di hadapannya sambil meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena kelelahan.

"Bummie-ah, kau cepat sekali padahal baru 15 menit yang lalu menghubungimu. Omona.. kau berlari untuk menemuiku? Kau manis sekali", ucapnya seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengelus lembut kepala ku, tak lupa dia tampilkan angelic smilenya yang selalu bisa melelehkan hatiku yang sedingin es.

"Yack! Noona, kau membuat rambutku berantakan. Kalau aku tidak tampan lagi bagaimana?" ucapku berpura- pura kesal padanya.

"Kapan kau tampan? Aigoo~ percaya diri sekali. Makan lah dulu ice cream mu, kau pasti lelah."

Kuraih ice cream vanilla favoritku dan menghabiskannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

"Makanlah dengan tenang, Bummie-ah, aku tidak akan memintanya," komentarnya dan menyodorkan sebuah tissue.

"Hehehe…" aku hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihku yang rapi.

Hanya bersama Donghae noona lah aku bersikap manja, di luar aku bersikap acuh dan dingin terhadap orang lain. Donghae noona adalah teman semasa kecilku, dia 1 tahun lebih tua dariku, kami tumbuh bersama di Mokpo. Jangan berpikir aku suka bermain boneka dengannya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang penyanyi berbakat Lee Donghae adalah sosok yang tomboy dulu. Memanjat pohon, memancing, bermain laying-layang dan basket dia ahlinya. Mungkin kalau saja KangIn ahjusshi tidak melarangnya bermain sepak bola, dia akan menjadi soccer handal sekarang. Kebiasaannya sewaktu kecil selalu memencet bel rumah tetangga kami sepulang sekolah lalu kabur tapi pada suatu hari dia tertangkap dan dipukul, itulah yang membuat dia jera. Entah terkena badai apa dia bermetamorfosis menjadi wanita super feminim. Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah keinginan Leeteuk ahjumma, tak ku sangka Donghae noona mau melepaskan impiannya menjadi pemain basket professional dan mewujudkan keimginan eommanya itu.

"Hahahahaha", tanpa ku sadari suara tawa mengalun keluar begitu saja dari mulutku yang mengundang tatapan aneh beberapa pengunjung.

"Yack Kim Kibum! Kau sudah gila, eoh? Tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri, membuatku malu saja. Berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku." Donghae noona memberikan deathglare padaku tp tentu itu tidak berhasil, dia terlihat tambah manis saat marah.

"Mian, noona, aku hanya teringat sesuatu", kataku menahan tawa meluncur dari mulut nista ku.

"Apa itu? Beri tahu aku, Bummie-ah", tanyanya penasaran.

"Aniyo, itu rahasia. Weeeegk!" kujulurkan lidahku mengejeknya.

"Dongsaeng durhaka". Runtuknya sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut, rasanya ingin kulahap saja bibir menggoda itu.

"Jadi ada hal penting apa yang ingin noona bicarakan? Awas kalau tidak penting, aku sudah kabur dari sutradara untuk menemui noona", ucapku untuk mengalihkan pikiran kotorku sebelum aku kerasukan setan teman Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya. Bummie-ah, aku punya surprise untukmu". Katanya riang, cepat sekali moodnya berubah.

"Apa, noona?"

"Kau lihat, ini dari Siwonnie", ucapnya memamerkan cincin indah bertahtakan batu rubi biru. Rasanya aku mual mendengarnya menyebut namja itu dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu. Yah, walaupun aku tau dan semua orang tau bahwa Lee Donghae adalah yeojachingu Choi Siwon –putra tunggal Choi Entertainment - selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Padahal dulu baru 1 bulan dia mengenal Donghae noona setelah noona debut, dia langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Dan hebatnya lagi, noona menerimanya! Saat itu jantungku serasa ditusuk beribu pisau tajam.

"Lalu?" tanyaku tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Dua minggu lalu dia melamarku". Senyuman riang terpatri di bibir kissablenya. Kakiku serasa lemas seketika mendengar penuturannya, kutahan napasku dan menunggunya melanjutkan ceritanya. Semoga hal yang tidak kuinginkan tidak terjadi.

"Aku menghubungimu untuk menyerahkan ini". Dia menyodorkan sebuah undangan.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan menikah dengan Siwonnie. Kumohon datanglah". Pintanya dengan fishy puppy eyes andalannya.

"Uhuk…! MWORAGO?" seruku tersedak air luirku sendiri.

~flashback : off~

Dan di sini lah aku sekarang. Duduk mematung menyaksikan wanita yang teramat sangat aku cintai berjalan menuju altar di mana namja yang dia cintai menantinya. Aku harus belajar merelakannya. Kebahagiaan Donghae noona adalah prioritas utamaku.

-Kibum POV ends-

"Appa, jangan sampai aku terjatuh. Aku gugup sekali", ucap Donghae seraya menggenggam lengan appanya lebih kuat.

"Tenang lah, chagiya, appa tidak akan membuatmu terjatuh", balas KangIn menenangkan putrid semata wayangnya itu.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di tempat Siwon berdiri menantinya. Siwon membungkuk hormat kepada KangIn sebelum meraih tangan Donghae.

"Aku percayakan putri tersayangku kepadamu, Choi Siwon", pesan KangIn sembari menjulurkan tangan Donghae kepada Siwon.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakan appa", janji Siwon seraya meraih tangan Donghae.

KangIn mundur beberapa langkah dan berdiri di samping belakang putrinya.

"You're so beautiful, chagiya", bisik Siwon di telinga calon istrinya dengan mesra.

"It's because of you, Wonnie-ah", semburat pink tampak di kedua pipi mulus Donghae mendengar perkataan Siwon, dia sendiripun tersipu malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai penyatuan dua makhluk Tuhan yang saling mencintai ini", seorang pastur yang akan menikahkan mereka menginterupsi kemesraan kedua sejoli itu.

*mian yg stlh ini ngarang total*

"Choi Siwon, bersediakah engkau menerima Lee Donghae sebagai istrimu, menemaninya di saat senang maupun susah, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, serta menjaganya sepenuh hatimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragamu hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Siwon menatap Donghae sekilas dan menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. "Ya, aku bersedia."

"Lee Donghae, bersediakah engkau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu, menemaninya di saat senang maupun susah, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, serta menjaga kehormatannya dan menghormatinya sepenuh hatimu hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Donghae menghirup napas sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan senyum menawannya. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang sah. Silahkan untuk memberikan sebuah tanda cinta."

Siwon dan Donghae saling berhadapan. Siwon menyematkan sebuah cincin yang bertahtakan berlian mahal di jari lentik Donghae lau Siwon mencium tangan Donghae. Kemudian Donghae juga menyematkan cincin di jari Siwon. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita", pastur itu berujar lagi.

Siwon membuka kerudung yang menutupi paras cantik Donghae –yang telah sah menjadi istrinya. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yeoja yang paling dicintainya itu sehingga terasa hembusan napas Donghae, sementara Donghae memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima perlakuan dari suaminya itu. Akhirnya dapat dirasakan oleh Siwon sesuatu benda yang lembut nan manis yang tak lain merupakan bibir Donghae. Ciuman yang begitu lembut tanpa nafsu, sekedar ingin menyampaikan betapa dia sangat mencintai Donghae. Kedua umma mereka menangis haru dan semua orang bertepuk tangan bahagia menyaksikan betapa keduanya saling mencintai. Namun hanya satu orang yang memalingkan wajah dinginnya, dialah Kim Kibum, sahabat kecil Donghae yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya sendiri. Ingin dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, hatinya terasa sangat perih.

#at night#

Pesta pernikahan Siwon-Donghae pun digelar dengan mewahnya di gedung megah nan elit di kawasan tengah padatnya kota Seoul. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Donghar tampak seperti putri di negeri dongeng mengenakan dress biru laut tanpa lengan dengan rambut yang ditata dengan sedemikian indahnya bersanding dengan seorang pangeran tampan bernama Choi Siwon. Keduanya menyambut tamu-tamu mereka dengan senyum tulus dan candaan yang kadang terdengar dari gelak tawa mereka.

-Siwon POV-

Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau telah memberiku malaikatmu yang sempurna ini. Aku ingin berteriak kalau akulah namja paling bahagia dan beruntung di dunia ini. Lee Donghae, yeoja pujaan hatiku kini telah resmi menjadi istriku, kami tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun.

"Siwon hyung, Donghae noona!"

Sontak aku dan Donghae chagi menoleh ke arah asal suara yang sangat familiar. Ternyata benar itu suara Kyuhyun. Dia datang bersama Sungmin –yeojachingunya- serta ada Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook –yeojachingu Yesung hyung. Mereka adalah artis yang berkiprah di bawah naungan Choi Entertainment –perusahaan appaku- yang berarti mereka juga rekan kerja Donghae chagi. Kyuhyun melambai dengan semanagat ke arah kami. Donghae membalas lambaiannya dengan tersenyum riang.

"Maaf, Yunho-sshi dan Jaejoong-sshi, kami permisi dulu, silahkan nikmati pestanya", kataku pamit undur diri terhadap kolegaku dan istrinya tersebut.

"Silahkan, Siwon-sshi dan Donghae-sshi. Sekali lagi chukkae atas pernikahan kalian", ucap Yunho-sshi. "Semoga segera diberi aegya yang lucu", tambah Jaejoong-sshi –istri Yunho.

"Ne, gamsahamnida telah hadir", balasku tersenyum, sementara Hae-chagi hanya tersipu malu. Lalu kami menundukkan kepala kami dan beranjak meninggalkan pasangan mesra itu, menuju ke arah KyuMin dan YeWook.

"Horse hyung, chukkae!" seru magnae evil itu.

"Sajangnim, chukka atas perjuanganmu, ternyata berbuah manis", tutur Sungie hyung.

"Yack, evil magnae! Yang boleh mengataiku horse hanya Hae chagi. Dan Sungie hyung, apa-apaan kau bersikap sefor mal itu padaku, tidak biasanya", ucapku memasang wajah heran dipadukan kedua tanduk transparan yang sepertinya telah tumbuh di kepalaku. Sementara yeojadeul di samping kami hanya terkekeh renyah.

"Sudahlah Wonnie-ah, jangan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Kau itu sudah tua", ucap Hae chagi –sok- polos.

"Kau iniberpihak kepada siapa sih, chagiya?" tanyaku pura-pura memasang wajah kesal.

"Sudahlah, Hae, kita abaikan saja namjadeul kebalitaan ini", ujar Sungmin noona mengejek kami bertiga.

"Hae eonnie, chukkae atas pernikahanmu", ucap Wookie senang sambil menghambur ke pelukan Hae chagi.

"Gomawo, Wookie-ah", Hae chagi menjawab dan balas memeluknya sayang.

"Ne, Hae, chukkae. Siwon-ah, kau harus menjaga uri fishy dengan baik. Awas saja kalau kau membuatnya menangis", ancam Sungmin noona memasang wajah semenyeramkan mungkin.

"Arraseo, noona. Aku jamin Hae chagi tidak akan meneteskan setetes air mata pun", janjiku seraya menggenggam tangan Hae chagi lebih erat.

"Aku bangga padamu nae dongsaeng", ucap Sungie hyung seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Kau dengarkan Wonnie-ah, banyak sekali yang ingin melindungiku. Kau tidak akan selamat kalau menghadapi Minnie eonnie yang ahli martial arts." Hae chagi berucap denga penuh kebanggaan.

"Arra, chagiya, aku takut dengan pengawal-pengawalmu."

"Hyung, kapan kau akan member kami keponakan? Kuharap secepatnya ya", si evil berkata diiringi seringaian yang dia banggakan.

"Aku juga inginnya seperti itu", jawabku seraya merangkul pinggang ramping Hae chagi.

"Yack, evil! Kenapa kau tidak segera mengajak Minnie eonnie saja menikah agar bisa mendapatkan aegya", ucap Hae chagi kesal bercampur malu, bisa kulihat semburat merah di pipinya, manisnya.

"Sungmin akan menikah dengannya kalau dia sudah bertaubat", ejek Sungie-hyung.

"Aku setuju dengan Sungie oppa", Wookie mendukung argument namjachingunya itu.

"Hmm, begitulah, kalian sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" Tanya Minnie noona.

"Yack Minnie-ah! Kenapa tidak membelaku?" Kyu mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya yang tidak terlihat imut sama sekali.

"Panggil aku noona, Kyu, kau tidak sopan." Minnie noona menjitak pelan kepala Kyu.

"Anyway, Bummie di mana? Setahuku dia tidak punya schedule apapun mala mini. Aku belum melihatnya sejak di sini." Hae chagi memecah pertengkaran KyuMin couple.

Senyumku pudar seketika mendengarnya. Kenapa selalu Kibum yang ada di pikirannya. Yah, aku tau mereka mengenal sejak bayi dan tumbuh bersama. Hae chagi sudah menganggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri tapi aku rasa tidak dengan Kibum. Walaupun dia tidak pernah dan berakting selayaknya actor handal, aku tahu dia mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekedar noona-namdongsaeng kepada Hae chagi.

"Mollayo, kami juga belum melihatnya selain di gereja tadi, Hae-ah", Sungie hyung menjawab pertanyaan Hae chagi.

"Mungkin dia sedang berkeliling atau menemui seseorang. Dia sudah besar, chagiya, tidak akan tersesat. Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian Hae chagi. Ini malam special kami, akuingin dia hanya memikirkan aku seorang. Yah, egois memang.

"Ayo Hae noona, kita bersenang-senang malam ini." Kyu membantuku membujuk Hae chagi. Dia sepertinya tahu persis apa yang sedang aku rasakan.

"Baiklah, ayo." Hae chagi menyetujui usul Kyu.

Jadilah kami berenam berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian para tamu lain ikut bergabung. Saat berhadapan dengan Kyu, aku menggerakkan bibirku membentuk kata 'gomawo' padanya yang dibalas senyum tulusnya, bukan seringaian.

Kupegang erat pinggang ramping Hae chagi, seolah-olah jika lengah sedikit saja dia akan lari dariku. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, bisa kuhirup aroma harum tubuhnya yang kusukai dan sangat menenangkan. Kubisikkan kata-kata cintaku padanya untuk menunjukkan betapa aku sungguh mencintainya sepenuh hatiku.

"Kau belajar menggombal dari mana?" tanyanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Siapa yang menggombal? Aku jujur", ucapku meyakinkannya. "Saranghae, Hae-ah", kukecup pipi kanannya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu, Wonnie."

Aku hanya bisa menelan pil pahit kekecewaan saat mendengar jawabannya. Selalu saja seperti itu, dia tidak pernah membalasnya. Apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku?

-Siwon POV ends-

T ~ B~ C


	2. Chapter 2

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae ( Siwon Donghae ), KiHae slight!

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : M (buat jaga-jaga), untuk saat ini T sedikit M.

Genderswitch : Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Jaejoong.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya^^)

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

"Donghae-ah, saatnya melempar bunga", Sungmin menepuk pundak Donghae, menyadarkan Siwon dan Donghae yang hanyut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Eh? N-ne, eonn." Donghae agak terkaget menyadari kehadiran Sungmin dan secara reflex melepaskan tangannya dari leher Siwon.

Donghae berjalan menuju meja bundar tempat kedua orang tua dan kedua mertuanya sedang bercengkrama, sedangkan Siwon mengekor di belakangnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Leeteuk dan Siwon di kursi kosong sebelah Heechul. Donghae meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja.

"Waeyo, chagiya? Kau terlihat cemas. Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada putri tersayangnya.

"Apakah eomma melihat Kibummie?" Tanya Donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Siwon menghela napas berat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Dia khawatir ada apa dengan Donghae yang terlihat gelisah, ternyata memikirkan Kibum.

"Aniyo, dari tadi kami belum melihatnya di sini. Iya kan, yeobbo?" leeteuk menoleh ke arah KangIn meminta dukungan.

"Ne, memangnya ada apa, chagiya?" Tanya KangIn.

"Aku belum melihatnya sore ini, appa. Sebentar lagi aku akan melempar bunga, aku akan sangat kecewa kalau dongsaengku tidak hadir," jawab Donghae masih dengan nada jengkel bercampur gelisah.

"Mungkin Kibum-sshi ada jadwal mala mini, chagiya", ucap Hankyung menenangkan menantunya itu.

"Appa benar chagiya, apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Dia berjanji akan datang dan mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk acara ini. Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya." Donghae menekan tombol nomor 3 di ponselnya –panggilan cepat 1 = Leeteuk, 2 = KangIn, 3 = Kibum, 4 = Siwon.

Sementara Donghae sibuk dengan ponsel soft blue nya, Siwon menatap malas k earah para tamu yang hadir. Dalam hati dia merutuki ketidakpekaan istrinya itu. 'Kim Kibum, harus bagaimana aku menyingkirkanmu dari pikiran dan hati Donghae. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana kami akan menghabiskan honeymoon, bahkan orang tua kami saja tidak kami beritahu. Tapi kenapa Donghae dengan mudahnya memberitahumu tentang rencana honeymoon', batin Siwon kesal.

"Aish, bertapa di gunung mana sih anak ini? Dihubungi tidak bisa. Awas saja dia! Akan kupukul kepalanya", Donghae mengumpat kesal.

"Sabar, chagiya, mungkin dia sedang sibuk", tutur Leeteuk sembari mengelus surai hitam panjang nan lembut milik Donghae yang dibiarkan tergerai indah.

Setelah panggilan yang entah keberapa, akhirnya terdengar suara Kibum di seberang telepon sana.

"Yack! Kim Kibum! Di mana kau sekarang, eoh? Kalau kau tidak muncul di hadapanku dalam waktu 5 menit, aku tidak akan membelikanmu ice cream vanilla dan battle game denganmu lagi!"

'Klik'

Donghae mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa mengizinkan Kibum membuka mulutnya. Orang tuanya dan mertuanya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah childishnya, sementara Siwon masih enggan menatap Donghae yang gelisah karena Kibum. Jelas sekali kalau Siwon sedang terbakar api cemburu.

di sebuah taman beberapa blok dari gedung tempat Donghae berada

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berdecak kesal, mengutuki otak jeniusnya yang meninggalkan mobilnya di gedung itu dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan sejenak tapi malah sampai di taman itu.

"Aiiish, pabboya Kim Kibum." Dia mengajak rambutnya frustasi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dengan cepat dia membawa kedua kakinya berlari.

kembali ke gedung pesta pernikahan SiHae

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Donghae dan Siwon. Membungkuk sebentar kepada HanChul dan KangTeuk.

"Donghae-ah, Siwon-ah, orang-orang sudah menunggu kalian. Kajja", ajak Sungmin.

"Kajja, chagiya", Siwon berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tapi, Wonnie-ah.." Donghae mendongak dan menatap Siwon meminta kesabarannya.

"Kajja", kali ini Siwon menatapnya dalam dan memasang wajah datar.

Mengerti akan sikap Siwon, dengan berat hati dia menyambar buket bunganya dan menyambut uluran tangan Siwon. Donghae tidak ingin membuat keributan dan mengacaukan kebahagiaan di malam spesialnya. Siwon menyeret Donghae dengan langkah lebarnya membuatnya kesulitan menyeimbangkan langkahnya, ditambah lagi dia memakai highheels 15 cm. Siwon menggenggam tangan Donghae sangat erat sehingga sedikit menyakiti Donghae. 'Aish, sakit', batin Donghae, dia enggan mengatakannya kepada Siwon. Sementara Sungmin hanya mengikuti langkah keduanya dengan cepat.

Setelah sampai di hadapan para tamu yang siap memperebutkan karangan bunga Donghae, Siwon melepaskan tangan Donghae.

"Lakukanlah, mereka menunggumu", ucap Siwon datar tanpa ekspresi.

Donghae tetap diam mematung, masih menunggu kedatangan Kibum rupanya.

"Tunngu apalagi?" Tanya Siwon tidak sabar.

"Sebentar, Wonnie-ah", jawab Donghae lirih.

Siwon berdecak kesal melihat sikap Donghae. Beberapa menit kemudian nampaklah sosok yang dinanti Donghae, senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. 'Kau terlambat 2 menit, Kim Kibum. Awas kau!' batin Donghae. Masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Kibum melambaiksn tangannya ke arah Donghae dengan memamerkan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Donghae berbalik dan bersiap-siap melemparkan bunganya. Suara para tamu kembali riuh. Sedangkan Siwon hanya melipat tangannya di depan di depan dada.

"Satu"

"Dua"

"Tiga"

Teriak para tamu yang memandu Donghae untuk melempar bucket bunganya.

"Kibum-sshi, sepertinya kau akan segera menyusul Siwon-sshi dan Donghae-sshi."

Suara seorang tamu itu menarik perhatian Donghae dan orang-orang di sana. Kibum hanya tersenyum canggung. Donghae yang melihatnya, tertawa dan berteriak, "Dongsaeng nakal! Segera carilah yeojachingu!"

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pedih, seraya berkata dalam hati, ' harusnya kau yang menjadi mempelaiku, noona'.

"Siwon hyung! Cium Donghae noona!" seru Kyuhyun yang berada di barisan paling depan. Disusul dengan teriakan orang-orang yang mendukung idenya.

"B-bi-bicara a-ap-apa k-kau, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae retoris dengan gugup dan tersipu malu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan betapa malunya dia.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi dan tanpa mempedulikan kegugupan Donghae, Siwon melangkah maju menghampiri Donghae yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Donghae erat dan tangan kirinya meraih tengkuk Donghae. Didongakkannya kepala Donghae agar mempermudah dirinya meraup bibir kissable itu dengan intens tanpa tertinggal sedikit pun. Reflek Kibum memalingkan kepalanya agar tidak menangkap pemandangan menyesakkan dadanya itu. Donghae yang masih terbelalak kaget pun hanya menerima perlakuan Siwon tanpa membalasnya. Siwon melumat kasar bibir mungil Donghae, berbeda dengan ciumannya di gereja tadi. Inilah bentuk kekesalan Siwon terhadap istrinya itu. Perlahan Donghae membimbing tangan kirinya menuju dada bidang Siwon yang terbalut jas rapi, jemari lentiknya mencengkeram kerah jas suaminya. Kesal dengan Donghae yang pasif, Siwon menggigit bibir atas Donghae yang menimbulkan desahan dari bibir Donghae. "SShhh.. Shi.. Wooonh… nniieehhh.."

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Siwon langsung melesakkan lidah terlatihnya ke dalam mulut istrinya itu. Dia tidak peduli mereka sedang di mana, yang jelas Siwon ingin meluapkan kekesalannya. Dari kejauhan, kedua orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka. Donghae merasa napasnya sudah di ujung paru-paru, dia tidak melakukan persiapan tadi menyambut perlakuan Siwon. Tangannya mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon yang masih kencang memegangnya. Omona, Donghae membutuhkan oksigen sekarng juga.

"Sse…sssaaaakkh… Wooonh…ahhh…" ujar Donghae susah payah di sela-sela ciumannya. Menyadari keadaan kritis Donghae, perlahan dia lepaskan tautan bibir mereka terpaksa. Siwon mengusap saliva di ujung bibir Donghae yang sedikit terbuka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sajangnim! Kau membuat bibir Donghae-sshi bengkak." Teriak Yesung.

Donghae kembali menundukkan kepalanya agar orang-orang tidak melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ah, mianhamnida. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri hadir di pesta sederhana kami. Mian jika ada yang membuat anda kurang nyaman", ucap Siwon sopan sambil membungkuk dan Donghae yang di sampingnya mengikuti tindakan suaminya itu. Merekapun turun dari panggung, tak lupa Siwon menautkan jemarinya dan Donghae dengan mesra.

"Cari mati kau, evil Kyu!" ucap Donghae geram dan menghadiahi Kyu jitakan di kepalanya.

"Demi starcraft selingkuhanku, ampun noona! Tapi kau suka kan?" kerlingan mata nakal Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya yang sukses mendapatkan deathglare gratis Donghae yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan.

"Sudahlah, Kyu, jangan menjahili Hae", Sungmin melerai.

"Oppa, eonnie, kenapa kalian merahasiakan tempat honeymoon kalian? Pelit sekali," omel mengg

"Tentu mereka tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kemesraan mereka, Wookie chagi," Yesung berkata sok tau mewakili Siwon menjawab.

"Nah itu namjachingmu tahu, Wookie-ah," ujar Siwon ber-evil smirk ria yang dia pinjam dari si evil Kyu.

"Wonnie-ah…" Donghae berujar dengan manja dan mencibut kecil pinggang Siwon.

"Memang begitukan, my fishy baby," balas Siwon tersenyum innocent.

"Ehm, Wonnie-ah, aku ingin mengobrol dengan Kibum sebentar." Donghae meminta izin suaminya itu.

Siwon tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Donghae. "Ne, chagiya, pergilah." Sebelum membiarkan Donghae pergi, dia kecup sekilas pipi chubby istrinya itu.

"Hyung, tadi kau melakukan permintaanku karena cemburu terhadap Kibum hyung kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun menuntut.

Siwon menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Entahlah, Kyu-ah."

"Hae menganggapnya namdongsaeng, Won-ah," ucap Sungmin.

"Lagipula Hae adalah wanitamu sekarang, Won-ah. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," Yesung menambahi.

"Pahamilah Hae eonnie, Won oppa," Ryeowook menutup nasihat untuk Siwon.

"Arra," Siwon tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

di sisi lain

Tertangkap oleh retina Donghae, Kibum sedang berbincang dengan dua orang yeoja, masih dengan membawa bucket bunga yang dia dapat tadi. Donghae menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Mianhae Kibum-sshi,bisa bicara sebentar," ucap Donghae formal karena ada orang asing di sekitar mereka.

"Baiklah, annyeong Kibum-sshi, Donghae-sshi," ujar kedua yeoja itu lalu menundukkan kepala kepada Donghae dan Kibum yang dibalas serupa dengan mereka. Kedua yeoja itupun menghilang dengan cepatnya.

"Nuguseyo? Yeojachingumu?"

"Andwae, fansku sepertinya, aku bukan playboy yang akan memacari 2 yeoja sekaligus. Noona,neo neomu kyeopta," puji Kibum tulus untuk Donghae.

"Tentu saja, baru sadar aku cantik, selama ini kau ke mana saja?" Ucap Donghae narsis.

"Selama iniaku ada di samping noona, apa noona perlu kubelikan kacamata?" ejek Kibum.

"Aiiish.. aku sedang marah padamu. Kabur ke mana kau? Dasar dongsaeng durhaka, datang terlambat di acara penting noonamu," Donghae menyerang Kibum dengan omelan.

Hatinya perih mendengar penuturan Donghae. Donghae akan terus menganggapnya namdongsaeng, tidak lebih.

"Mianhae, noonaku yang cantik, aku tersesat," jawab Kibum dusta disertai cengiran innocentnya. Donghae yang tidak bisa marah kepada Kibum, mengacak rambut Kibum sayang. Donghae harus berjinjit karena Kibum yang lebih tinggi darinya meskipun tetep lebih tinggi Siwon.

"Ne, noonamu yang baik hati ini memaafkanmu," tersungging senyum manis di bibir sexy Donghae.

"Yack! Noona membuatku tidak tampan," gerutu Kibum seraya menghentikan acakan tangan Donghae pada rambutnya.

"Kau tetap yang paling tampan, nae dongsaeng," Donghae terkikik geli.

"Jadi aku tidak tampan, chagiya," ujar Siwon tiba-tiba dari belakang Donghae dan memeluk pinggangnya possessive, Siwon berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih untuk menarik simpati Donghae.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Wonnie-ah. Bagiku kalian dua pria paling tampan, setelah appa ku tentunya," Donghae tersenyum jahil.

"Jeongmal? Saranghae, chagiya," ungkap Siwon kembali riang, tak lupa dia kecup dengan mesra pipi istri cantiknya itu.

Kibum kembali mengerahkan bakat aktingnya untuk tetap tenang melihat tindakan Siwon dan tidak membuat Donghae khawatir.

"Wonnie yadong," kata Donghae sembari melepas tangan Siwon yang meningkar di pinggangnya. "Bummie-ah, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Donghae mengacuhkan Siwon.

"Sudah, noona," jawab Kibum memamerkan killer smile andalannya yang bisa melumpuhkan yeoja manapun.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Bummie-ah, kau semakin kurus. Apakah kau makan dan istirahat dengan baik?" Tanya Donghae penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku hidup dengan baik, noona. Kau sudah seperti eomma ku saja," Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Kim ahjusshi dan ahjumma sedang di Amerika, kau sendiri di sini, tentu aku berkewajiban untuk menjagamu, Bummie-ah."

"Arraseo, noona."

"Chagiya, sudah selesai menasihati Kibum-sshi? Kita harus segera bersiap, satu jam lagi pesawat berangkat," tutur Siwon memotong percakapan mereka.

"Ne, Wonnie-ah. Bummie-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makan teratur, istirahat cukup, jangan bergadang main game. Tak akan ku ampuni kau sampai aku mendengar kau sakit." Pesan Donghae panjang.

"Arraseo, noona," jawab Kibum tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Donghae yang cerewet.

"Annyeong Kibum-sshi," ujar Siwon.

"Ne, Siwon-sshi. Tolong jaga Donghae noona."

"Tentu, dengan sepenuh jiwa ragaku."

"Saranghaeyo, noona," ungkap Kibum. Kibum mengucapkannya bukan sebagai noona-namdongsaeng tapi sebagai seorang namja kepada yeoja yang dia cintai. Tapi sayang Donghae terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya. Namun insting seorang Choi Siwon bisa menagkap maksud Kibum. Siwon mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang tidak menggenggam jemari Donghae menaham amarahnya yang hamper meledak kembali.

"Nado, Bummie-ah," Donghae tersenyum manis sembari mengacak surai hitam Kibum.

Setelahnya Siwon langsung menarik tangan Donghae menuju parkiran di mana sebuah mobil mewah menanti mereka, mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke hotel lalu ke bandara.

"Wonnie-ah, kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali? Aku belum memeluk Bummie dan pamit kepada Minnie eonnie dan Wookie, mencium appa dan eomma saja belum," protes Donghae.

"Tidak perlu," Siwon menanggapi dengan dingin.

T~B~C


	3. Chapter 3

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae ( Siwon Donghae ), KiHae slight!

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : M (buat jaga-jaga)

Genderswitch : Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Jaejoong.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya^^)

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Sesampainya di hotel, Siwon dan Donghae segera mengganti pakaian mereka. Siwon mengenakan celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan kemeja dari jeans juga dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai siku dan 3 kancing atas tidak dikaitkan, ditambah dengan sepatu nike coklat, terkesan santai namun tetap fashionable. Sedangkan Donghae mengenakan celana pendek coklat tua yang mengekspose sebagian paha putih mulusnya dengan atasan kaos putih bersih yang dimasukkan dengan stylish ke dalam celana pendeknya, terlihat biasa namun menonjolkan kesan manis pada dirinya.

Ketika Siwon menuju kamarnya hendak bertanya kepada Donghae apakah ada yang ingin dia bawa lagi, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sang istri meringkuk lemas di tempat tidur king size tersebut. Rasa khawatir seketika menyelimuti dirinya.

"Waeyo, chagiya? Gwaenchanayo? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Siwon perhatian seraya membaringkan dirinya di samping Donghae, manghadap istrinya, dibelainya lembut wajah Donghae. "Omo! suhu tubuhmu panas, chagi." Teriak Siwon khawatir.

"Nan gwaenchana, Wonnie-ah," jawab Donghae lemas, memaksakan menyunggingkan angelic smile andalannya.

"Shireo, kau sedang tidak sehat, chagi. Aku akan membatalkan penerbangan kita ke Perancis."

"Andwae, Wonnie-ah, aku hanya sedikit lelah dan pusing, istirahat sebentar juga pulih," kekeh Donghae pada pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan kesehatanmu, chagi."

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat sejenak,"

"Kita batalkan."

"Ani, kita berangkat."

"Kita bisa pergi lain waktu."

"Kapan kita punya lain waktu?" Tanya Donghae menuntut.

"Pasti ada," jawab Siwon yakin namun sebenarnya dia ragu akan jawabannya iyu.

"Sangat sulit mencari waktu untuk kita." Donghae realistis.

"Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit, mengertilah."

"Jebal, Wonnie-ah," Donghae menatap Siwon penuh harap. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan orang tua mereka hanya karena batal honeymoon.

"Aniyo."

"Jebaaaal~" Donghae meraih kedua pipi Siwon untuk menatapnya. Ditatap dengan tatapan sendu penuh permohonan oleh kedua manic cantik milik Donghae membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

"Ok, you win. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh madu gingseng, tunggu di sini," perintah Siwon lembut.

"Gomawo, Wonnie-ah," senyum cantik yang dikagumi Siwon tercetak di wajah Donghae.

"Ne, chagiya, anything for you," Siwon mengecup kening Donghae penuh kasih sayang.

Siwon beranjak dari kamar menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan istri tercintanya teh madu gingseng.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Siwon memasuki kamar dengan langkah hati-hati takut mengganggu acara istirahat istri tercintanya. Dia baringkan tubuhnya di samping Donghae dan memandangi wajah cantik seorang Lee Donghae yang sangat damat saat tertidur. Tanpa sadar kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah lengkungan ke atas. Enggan dia membangunkan malaikatnya yang sedang tidur itu.

-Donghae POV-

Samar-samar kurasakan hembusan napas halus menerpa wajahku. Perlahan kubuka mataku, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan mataku dengan intensitas cahaya , yang masuk. Setelah beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitarku, sosok pertama yang tertangkap oleh kedua retinaku adalah seorang namja tampan yang tersenyum lembut padaku dan memamerkan kedua lesung pipit manisnya. Choi Siwon, suamiku, namja yang telah menawan hatiku ke dalam pesonanya.

"Sudah bangun, chagi?"

"euhm," aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Minum dulu tehnya, ne?"

Aku hanya kembali mengangguk, sesungguhnya aku masih agak pusing karena kelelahan. Ternyata acar pernikahan sangat menguras tenaga, lebih melelahkan daripada syuting atau menyanyi.

"Pelan-pelan." Siwon membantuku duduk dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati, seakan aku ini benda yang sangat rapuh, jika terkana benda tajam sedikit saja akan hacur berkeping-keping. Setelah aku meminumnya, Siwon meletakkan kembali cangkir itu di meja nakas. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, lalu menempelkan tangan kekarnya di dahiku guna mengecek suhu tubuhku.

"Eottohkae, fishy baby?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambutku dengan sangat lembut.

"I'm better, thanks a lot."

"Pesawat akan take off 15 menit lagi, kalau kau belum sehat, kita pergi lain kali saja," ucapnya sambil tetap mendekapku hangat.

"Aniya, kajja berangkat," ajakku, kujauhkan tubuhku darinya agar bisa menatap onyx miliknya. "Nan gwaenchana, Wonnie-ah,"kuyakinkan dia dengan didukung fishy puppy eyes ku yang tak akan mungkin bisa ditolaknya. Let's countdown!

Hana…

Dul…

Set…

"Arra.. arra.. jangan tatap aku seperti itu, chagi, aku bisa memakanmu sekarang juga," evil smirk terpatri di wajahnya. Omona! Dia sudah menjadi pengikut evil GaemGyu itu.

"Yack! Wonnie mesum!" aku segera menjauh darinya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan bed cover untuk menyembunyikan diriku, meskupin sia-sia karena Siwon tetap dapat dengan mudah menemukanku kan?

"Kalau tidak mau tertinggal pesawat, kajja berangkat, Choi Donghae."

"Mwo? Namaku Lee Donghae , pabboya Wonnie," protesku tegas. Enak jidat jenongnya saja dia mengubah nama pemberian appa dan eomma.

"Kau ini istriku, tentu saja namamu menjadi Choi Donghae." Dia menjelaskan dengan singkat tetapi dengan sukses dia membuat darahku berkumpul di mukaku.

"Tidak usah malu, chagiya. Kajja!" ucapnya seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Dia menyibakkan bed cover yang menyelimutiku lalu menggendongku bridal style keluar dari kamar.

"Wonnie-ah turunkan aku! Aku takut jatuh."

"Kalau kau diam dan menikmati gendonganku, kau tidak akan jatuh, chagiya." Kulihat Siwon tersenyum jahil padaku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menuruti perkataannya dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang kuyakin sudah semerah tomat di ceruk lehernya. Terhirup oleh indra penciumanku wangi maskulin dari namja yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi suamiku ini. Siwon langsung berjalan keluar apartemen menuju mobil yang akan mengantar kami ke Incheon airport, sepertinya dia telah membawa barang-barang kami ke mobil.

Siwon mendudukkanku dengan lembut di sampingnya. "Kajja berangkat, ahjusshi, kita hampir terlambat," perintahnya kepada Seo ahjusshi –salah satu sopir keluarga Choi.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Seo ahjusshi segera melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan menuju ke bandara.

"Mianhae, Wonnie-ah, karena aku mengulur waktu kita," ucapku menyesal.

"Ssssttttt, jangan merasa bersalah begitu, chagi, aku malah mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau yakin kita akan pergi?" tanyanya sambil merengkuhku ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat, kusenderkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya dan mengangguk yakin.

"Euhm, tentu saja, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan moment bersama Direktur Choi yang sangat sibuk," jawabku terkekeh kecil.

"Saranghae, Hae-ah, jeongmal saranghae." Dikecupnya penuh sayang pucuk kepalaku.

"I know." Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataannya yang tak bosan diumbarnyanya kepadaku, entah sudah keberapa kali.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku dan Siwon sudah menginjakkan kaki di Incheon airport. Tangan kanan Siwon menyeret koper kami yang memang tidak terlalu besar, kami tidak ingin repot membawa banyak barang, toh kalau kekurangan pakaian kami bisa membelinya di sana kan? Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kananku, seakan aku akan menghilang dari hadapannya jika dia melonggarkan sedikit saja, sedangkan tangan kiriku memegang tas tangan. Terkadang sifat possessivenya membuatku senang, berarti dia sangat mencintaiku kan? Tapi sering juga hal itu membuatku repot, mengingat aku berkarir di dunia hiburan yang mengharuskanku berinteraksi dengan banyak orang dan juga mengingat dia adalah atasanku di management, terkadang dia seenak jidatnya membatalkan jadwalku.

Dapat terlihat olehku 4 orang sang sangat familiar di mataku. Omona, ternyata mereka orang tuaku dan mertuaku. Tak kusangka mereka akan mengantar kepergianku dan Siwon.

"Chagiya, kenapa kalian lama sekali? Kalian hampir terlambat." Omelan Heechul eomma menyambut kami.

"Tadi Hae chagi sedikit tidak enak badan, eomma," jelas Siwon. Sementara aku langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Teukie eomma.

"Jinjja? Bagian mana yang sakit, chagiya?" Tanya Teukie eomma sangat khawatir padaku, tanyannya membelai wajahku lembut.

"Gwaenchana, eomma," jawabku tersenyum ceria agar mereka tidak khawatir.

Terdengar suara operator bandara yang mengumunkan bahwa pesawat menuju Perancis akan take off dalam 5 menit lagi.

"Eomma, appa, kami berangkat." Pamit Siwon.

"Ternyata kalian akan pergi ke Perancis? Tempat yang bagus." Tebak KangIn appa benar 100%.

"Yack! Kalian curang. Kenapa harus mengantar kami, sekarang sudah tidak rahasia lagi kan?" Siwon berpura-pura kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelabuhi kami, dasar anak nakal." Ucap Chullie eomma tersenyum menang.

"Jangan lupa bawakan kami oleh-oleh, chagiya." Pesan Han appa.

"Kalian inginku bawakan apa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Tentu saja little Choi, chagiya." Han appa tersenyum jahil.

Bluuuush! Wajahku terasa panas mendengar ucapan Han appa.

"Kalau begitu jangan ganggu kami supaya little Choi bisa jadi secepat mungkin. Iyakan, chagi?" Siwon menanggapi dengan merangkul pingggangku.

"Wonnie-ah.." ucapku malu, kucubit kecil pinggangnya.

"Auuww. Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan eomma dan app, baby."

"Sudah sana masuk." KangIn appa menginterupsi.

"Hati-hati di sana, chagiya." Eomma memelukku.

"Jaga baik-baik menantu kesayanganku, Won-ah." Heechul eomma gentian memelukku.

"Pasti, eomma." Jawab Siwon mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Pay pay!" kami berjalan menjauhi mereka seraya melambai.

"Bersenang-senanglah!" seru Han appa.

"Tentu, appa," balas Siwon.

di pesawat

"Istirahatlah, chagi, perjalanan kita masih lama." Ucap Siwon mengelus lembut pipiku.

"Ne, Wonnie-ah,"

"Saranghae," Dikecupnya kilat bibir mungilku. Aigoo~ dia ini tanpa kenal tempat seenaknya saja menciumku. Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian menyamankan posisiku, bersiap menuju alam mimpi.

#skip time#

Waaaah.. kota Paris memang sangat indah, apalagi saat malam hati seperti ini. Kerlap-kerlip lampu menambah kadar keindahan Paris, ditambah lagi menara Eiffel terpampang jelas di depan mataku.

Aku tersentak kaget saat sepasang lengan kokoh memelukku dari belakang. Bisa ku pastikan itu Wonnie, yah karena hanya ada kami berdua di ruangan ini.

"Wonnie-ah, kau ingin membuatku mati muda karena jantung ya?" seruku berpura-pura marah.

"Of course not, baby. I love you so much." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, dapat kurasakan hembus nafasnya yang member kesan menggelitik di leherku.

"Wonnie-ah, look at those stars! Beautiful!" ucapku kagum, ku arahkan tangan kananku ke langit indah di mana bintang-bintang itu berada, sementara tangan kiriku masih memengang pagar pembatas di balkon kamar kami.

"Itu bukan bintang, chagiya, tapi satelit." Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Aish, sok tahu sekali. Itu bintang, Wonnie-ah," jawabku kekeh pada pendapatku.

"Up to you, baby. Lagipula kau beribu lebih indah daripada bintang. Kau ciptaan Tuhan paling indah"

"Hahaha, kau Direktur Choi yang berwibawa sekarang pandai menggombal."

"Aku berkata jujur." Dia arahkan bibir kissable nya menciumi leher ku. Mengecup, menggigit kecil dan menjilatnya. Pasti besok akan tampak bercak keunguan di leherku.

"Ge-geli, Wonnie-ah," Kugerakkan kepalaku tidak nyaman. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghae, baby, neomu neomu neomu saranghae."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Arraseo."

"Do you really love me? You have not told me. If you don't, I'm gonna die because I can't live without you. I just need you here with me, baby."

Kugenggam tangan kekarnya yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Don't be childish, Wonnie-ah. If I don't, I won't be here with you."

"Therefore, say it to make me trust you."

Dia membalikkan tubuhku hingga berhadapan dengannya. Onyx indahnya menatap dalam mataku, tatapan sendunya menggambarkan tuntutannya akan jawabanku. Ditatap seperti itu membuatku gugup, ku tundukkan kepalaku menghindari bertatap muka dengannya. Tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi entah kenapa suaraku seperti tertahan untuk mengucapkan kata cakral itu.

Tanpa menanti jawabanku, Siwon meraih daguku lembut. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Bisa kurasakan hembus nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Beberapa detik kemudian dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang kenyal membungkam mulutku, bibir Siwon yang selalu memabukkanku. Kupejamkan mataku menghayati sentuhan lembutnya. Entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah menahan tengkuk ku dan memegang pinggangku. Siwon melumat habis bibirku tanpa ampun. Kuremas kerah piyamanya untuk menyampaikan betapa aku sangat terbuai dengan perlakuannya itu.

"Eeeuummh… eenghhh…" desahku disela-sela ciuman kami.

Lagi-lagi kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksaku untuk mengakhiri sesi ciuman kami. Aku tidak mau mati di usia muda dengan cara konyol seperti ini. Napasku tidak sepanjang napasnya.

Ku dorong pelan dada bidangnya, namun dia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ku coba cara lain, ku pukul kecil bahunya.

"Sseee… aahhhh… ssaaaakhh…."

Seolah mengerti dengan tindakanku, dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir ku. Segera kuraup oksigen sepuasnya dan sebanyak mungkin.

"Hoosh.. haaah… hoosh.. kau.. haaahh.. mau…hosh.. membunuhku.. haaahh.. eoh?"

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi atau menunggu aku siap, dia sudah meraup kembali bibir mungilku.

"Mmmppphh!"

Mataku terbelalak kaget menyambut serangan dadakannya.

Karena kesal dengan sikapnya, aku tidak membalas sama sekali ciumannya, biar saja dia bermain solo. Tangannya yang di pinggangku beranjak naik mengelus punggungku dengan gerakan seductive. Dia mengginggit bibir bawah dan atasku bergantian, mungkin untuk menunjukkan sikap kesalnya padaku yang tidak membalasnya. Aku tetap bertahan menutup rapat mulutku hingga kurasakan perih di bibirku dengan sedikit rasa asin yang menyeruak.

"aarrghtt.. a-ap..appo.. Woonhhh… aaahhh.."

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada saat aku membuka sedikit mulutku, dia melesakkan lidah terlatihnya ke dalam rongga mulutku. Menyapa lidahku sejenak dan dilanjutkan dengan dia mengeksplore seluruh benda yang ada di dalam mulutku, mengabsen deretan gigiku dan meraba dinding langit mulutku. "Eeeeeuummpphhh…." Desahku tak tertahankan lagi.

Puas bermain dengan mulutku, dia beranjak menciumi dagu, leher sampai ke perpotongan bahu ku. Digigitnya keras leherku, dijilat lalu dikecupnya. Kurasa dia sudah menjamah seluruh daerah dari dagu hingga bahuku.

"Aaarrggghtt…. Aaaannhhh… Wooonnh… aaahh…"

Dia semakin mendorong tubuhku ke pagar pembatas balkon, menghimpit tubuhku tanpa memberi sedikitpun celah untukku bergerak.

Kuremas rambut cepaknya untuk mengungkapkan padanya betapa aku terbuai akan perlakuannya. Desahan demi desahan tak henti-hentinya mengalun merdu dari bibirku. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga Choi Siwon yang orang-orang kenal rajin beribadah menjelma menjadi seseorang yang liar seperti ini.

T~B~C


	4. Chapter 4

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae ( Siwon Donghae ), KiHae slight!

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : M (bener-bener M tp maaf klo jelek, msh amatir)

Genderswitch : Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Jaejoong.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya^^)

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

-still Donghae POV-

Siwon semakin mendekapku erat, tidak menciptakan celah kecil sedikitpun di antara tubuh kami. seolah-olah tubuh kami adalah satu. Tidak hanya bibirnya yang aktif bekerja, kini tangannya juga semakin aktif menggerayangi tubuhku. Turun meremas gemas pantatku kemudian naik lagi meraba punggungku, bahkan tangan kirinya menyusup masuk ke dalam piyama mini ku. Rasanya tubuhku melayang, kakiku lemas seakan tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Siwon tidak mendekap dan menyangga tubuhku, mungkin aku akan merosot terduduk tak berdaya di lantai.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar desahanku tidak keluar.

"Mendesahlah, baby, keluarkan suara indahmu." Pinta Siwon tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

'Yack! Pabboya horse! Apa dia sudah gila menyuruhku mengeluarkan desahanku di sini? Ini di balkon, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Mau ditaruh di mana wajah cantikku?' batinku kesal.

"Euuumhh.. j-ja.. ngan di shh-sshini…" ucapku susah payah.

Siwon beralih meraup bibirku lagi. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan tentu saja panas. Aku dan Siwon belum pernah melakukan sesi ciuman semacam ini.

"Eeeungghhh... Woooonnhhhh…"

Dia mengangkat kedua kakiku agar melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian menggendongku tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya padaku. Sementara jari-jemariku masih tersesat di dalam surai hitamnya.

"As your wish, baby," ucapnya di sela-sela lumatannya.

Siwon membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar, dibaringkannya tubuhku perlahan di kasur empuk king size ini. Dia menindihku dengan tangan dan kaki yang menyangga berat tubuhnya.

Dijauhkannya bibir penuhnya, memberi sedikit jarak di antara wajah kami. Dia menatapku intens, tak lupa senyum manis setia terpatri di wajah tampannya. Bahagianya aku dicintai oleh sosok sempurna Choi Siwon yang menerimaku apa adanya. Bukan sebagai Lee Donghae seorang penyanyi solo terkenal tapi Lee Donghae, seorang yeoja yang banyak kekurangan dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibirku lembut, membersihkan sisa saliva kami yang tertinggal di sana.

"Love you, my sexy wife." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku, mengulangi memberi kissmark pada leherku. Perlahan ciumannya tutun ke dadaku. Tanyannya menurunkan piyama tanpa lengan ku hingga terlihat bra merah muda yang aku kenakan. Tanpa sadar dan tanpa bisa kucegah setetes air mata jatuh dari mata ke pipiku ditemani oleh isakan kecil yang meluncur dari mulutku. Seketika Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya pada dadaku dan bearlih menatapku.

"Hey.. Why are you crying for, baby? Sorry I hurt you."

Siwon menjilat air mata ku dan mencium kedua pipiku sayang. Aku mengutuk ke-pabbo-an ku yang tidak bisa menahan isakanku agar tidak keluar. Aku sadar memang ini sudah waktunya. Aku tidak mau mengecewakannya.

"It's ok, Wonnie-ah. Mianhae. Hanya saja…" aku enggan mengungkapkannya.

"Wae? Told me what bothers your mind."

"I… I'm just… just… afraid…" Siwon menatapku sabar, menanti apa yang akan ku katakan berikutnya.

"People said it hurt. It's my first time." Ungkapku akhirnya.

Siwon tersenyum. "Me, too. We try it together. I will be smooth."

"Yakssok?" aku mengacungkan kelingkingku padanya dan disambut dengan senang hati olehnya.

"I promise you, baby." Ujarnya mantap penuh keyakinan.

Dikecupnya dahiku, pindah ke kedua chubby cheeks ku, lalu kedua mata ku yang tertutup, naik sedikit ke hidung kecilku yang mancung, turun ke dagu dan beranjak naik lagi hendak mengecup bibirku. Tapi sebelum bibirnya sampai pada bibirku, aku mendorong kepalanya.

"Apalagi, chagiya?" Tanya Siwon menahan kesal –kurasa.

"A… ak… aku tidak tahu membalasmu, Wonnie-ah. Rasanya tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang memanjakanku," aku mengakui ketidaktahuanku apa adanya.

-Donghae POV ends-

-Siwon POV-

"A… ak… aku tidak tahu membalasmu, Wonnie-ah. Rasanya tidak adil untukmu kalau hanya kau yang memanjakanku." Ya Tuhan, istriku ini polos sekali. Dengan ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan di mataku, dia meluncurkan kata-kata se-innocent itu. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk 'memakannya'.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, baby. Aku akan membuatmu terbang melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Kau hanya perlu mengeluarkan desahan erotismu, chagiya. Arra?"

"Arrachi, Wonnie-ah. Tapi apa aku tidak melalaikan tugasku untuk melayani suamiku, Wonnie-ah?"

"Aniyo, cukup kau selalu berada di sampingku dan mencintaiku sampai akhir, itu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia." Kupamerkan senyum lima jari ku hingga terekspose deretan gigi rapiku.

"Gomawo, Wonnie-ah." senyum manis terukir di bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena ulahku.

"Saranghae, Choi Donghae." Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa membalas ucapanku seperti biasa. Huh, untung saja stock kesabaranku masih sangat banyak untuknya.

"Aku mulai dari awal, ne?" tanyaku meminta izin. Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau dia belum siap. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya dan kehilangan cinta serta kepercayaannya padaku. Dengan susah payah aku menggapai cintanya dan mati-matian mempertahankan hubungan kami. Tidak akan rela dia berpaling dariku dan direbut oleh namja lain. Andwaeeee! Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut mengalahkan kadar keimutan Queen of Aegyo yang disandang Minnie noona. "Smoothly ne, Wonnie-ah?"

"Sure, my fishy."

Kulumat bibir ranum merah menggodanya yang manis dengan sangat lembut, aku tidak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaannya kepadaku di malam pertama kami. Dia bersedia melakukannya saja harus aku syukuri. Kujilat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, meminta izin untuk memasuki goa hangat miliknya. Mengerti akan maksudku, segera dibuka mulutnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi diam di leherku, beranjak memraba dada bidangku dan membuka kancing piyama yang kukenakan. Aku tersenyum –menyeringai tepatnya- di sela-sela kegiatan ku membuat tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya.

Tanpa menghentikan perang di dalam rongga mulutnya, ku alihkan tangan kiriku menuju paha mulusnya yang sembunyi di balik rok piyama mininya. Kuraba kedua pahanya bergantian.

"Eeeuunnggghhh…. Woooonn… Nnniieehhh…"

Seperti dugaanku, dia mudah sekali terangsang, padahal baru ku sentuh sampai tahap ini. Setelah kurasa Hae chagi membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, segera kulepaskan sesi ciuman kami entah yang ke berapa. Kujilat dengan seduktif mungkin telinganya, kurasakan tubuhnya menggeliat karena rangsangan ku itu.

Focus perhatianku kali ini adalah sepasang gundukan di dadanya yang sexy. Kuturunkan kembali piyamanya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Terlihatlah sebuah bra merah muda yang menutupi payudaranya. Kulepas penggait branya dengan tangan kananku karena tangan kiriku sibuk membelai paha dalamnya. Kukecup sebentar kedua gundukan itu sebelum kuraup salah satunya.

"Wwooonnhh…..aaaannnhh…"

Kukulum payudara sebelah kanannya, sementara tangan kananku memilin nipple sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kiriku terhenti di pangkal pahanya, tak lupa kuelus lembut vaginanya yang masih tersembunyi di balik kain itu. Diberi sentuhan sekaligus di tiga titik sensitifnya, Hae chagi menggelinjang hebat.

"Eeeeuuuuuunngghhh…."

Kuhentikan sejenak kegiatanku pada kedua gundukan itu dan menatapnya.

"Kau cepat sekali horny, chagi. Miss V mu sudah sangat basah, sudah tidak sabar ya?" godaku.

"Ii…nnhiiiih ga-garhaa.. gaarrhhha… k-kkaaaauuuhh." Jawabnya susah payah karena tangan kiriku semakin aktif membelai vaginanya.

Kubuang piyamanya menyusul bra yang entah tadi kulempar ke mana. Tentu saja tak lupa kulepas underwarenya. Aku tak sanggup menyembunyikan ketakjubanku melihat hamparan pemandangan indah di hadapanku ini.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, Wonnie-ah." Ucapnya tersipu malu seraya tangannya yang berusaha menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Kuraih tangannya agar tidak menutupi tubuh sexynya. "Wae, baby? You're so amazing."

"Wonnie-ah, kau tidak adil." Hae chagi mem-pout-kan bibirnya, semakin membuatku ingin segera 'menyantapnya' saja.

Aku menyeringai menyadari apa yang dimaksud olehnya. "With pleasure, my fishy baby."

Kutanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku.

"Eottohkae? Adilkan?"

Aku menyadari rona pink yang menjalar di pipi mulusnya. Aku mengerti mengapa dia bersikap malu-malu seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu malu seperti itu melihatnya, chagiya." Godaku.

"Euhm… euhmm.. Wonnie-ah."

"Ne? ada apa, chagi?"

"Ap-apa 'itu' muat?" Tanyanya malu-malu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya di bagian selatan tubuh kami.

"Mollayo, kita coba saja." Usulku yang sukses membuatnya membelalakkan matanya.

"MWO? Bagaimana kalau sakit sekali?"

"I've told you I will do it softly, right? You don't trust me?" tanyaku sedikit kecewa.

"Aniyo. I trust you, Wonnie-ah"

"Gigit saja bahuku atau cakar punggungku untuk meluapkan rasa sakitmu. Arraseo?"

"Ne~"

"Atau kita batalkan saja? Aku tidak mau memaksamu kalau kau belum siap," ucapku seraya bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Namun dengan gesit dia menahan lenganku.

"Shireo! Kita lakukan sekarang, Wonnie-ah. Aku tak sanggup mengecewakan appa dan eomma."

"Jika aku sudah memulainya, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum selesai. Walaupun kau menangis meraung-raung dan mencakar-cakar tubuhku, aku tak akan berhenti. Are you sure, baby?" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Absolutely, Wonnie-ah."

"Well, lakukan yang tadi aku katakan, chagiya."

"Arrachi~ be smooth, Wonnie-ah."

"I will, baby."

Aku memberinya rangsangan kembali sabagai pemanasan sebelum memasuki tahap inti. Kukulum bibir merah ranumnya bagai melahap lollipop. Bibir yang sukses membuat candu bagiku untuk terus melumatnya. Kuturunkan lumatanku hingga dadanya. Kembali aku melakukan kegiatan seperti tadi. Tak lupa kugesek-gesekkan juniorku di depan vaginanya.

"Eehhhmmpp.." Hae chagi melenguh dan mendesah terus- menerus merespon rangsangan dariku.

"I'm coming, chagi," ucapku di telinga kanannya seraya menjilat dan menggigit kecil. Kusiapkan juniorku di depan openingnya.

"Eeeuunnggghh.." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi ku masukkan juniorku dalam sekali hentakan. Bisa kurasakan sakit yang menjalar di bahu dan punggungku.

"Arrght! Hiks.. a-ap.. appo… hiks.." Hae chagi mencengkeram punggung dan bahuku erat, yah bisa dibilang mencakarnya. Kenapa tidak potong kuku dulu sih. Tapi aku bisa memakluminya. Sakit yang aku rasakan belum seberapa daripada yang dialami Hae chagi. Apalagi ini pertama kali dia dibobol.

"Ssttt… relax, baby," aku berbisik di telinganya. Ku diamkan diriku yang sudah berada di dalam dirinya. Kembali kulumat bibirnya yang sudah bengkak dengan lembut untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit itu.

Hae chagi berhenti mencakari punggungku yang menandakan dia sudah tenang dan bisa beradaptasi dengan diriku yang ada di dalamnya. Kulepas lumatanku dan kutatap dia dalam.

"Can I move now?" Hae chagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Perlahan kugerakkan pinggulku maju mundur dengan sangat lembut. Kuarahkan bibirku pada telinganya dan mengulumnya.

"Wwooooooooonnhhh… aaaaaannnnhhhhhhh…." Hae chagi melenguh nikmat.

I did it! Aku berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. Tubuhnya melengkung membentuk busur.

"M-mmoooo…hhh…rrrheeee….." pintanya.

"As your wish, my queen." Kunaikkan frekuensi gerakanku sesuai dengan permintaannya

"A..aaanhh..a-ku… k-ke..eumhh… lluuu… aaarrhhh… aaannhhh…" rancaunya.

"To… ge-gether… chagiiiihhh…"

"Wwoooonniiieehh!"

"Haaeeee-aaaaahh!" teriak kami bersama.

-Siwon POV ends-

Siwon mengeluarkan spermanya dalam jumlah banyak di tubuh istrinya itu, bercampur dengan cairan milik Donghae. Saking banyaknya hingga meluber keluar. Tubuh Donghae serasa penuh sekali. Siwon menjatuhkan tubuh letihnya di samping Donghae.

"Gomawo, Hae chagi" bisiknya.

Penasaran tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang istri, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping kanan. Siwon hanya tersenyum geli mendapati sang istri telah terlelap begitu cepatnya.

"Sudah tidur, eoh? Menggemaskan sekali."

Direngkuhnya tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya yang erat dan hangat. Dijadikannya lengan kanannya sebagai bantal belahan jiwanya itu, sementara tangan kirinya menarik selimut menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka.

"Ehm, hangat," rancau Donghae. Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Siwon tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyumnya merasakan betapa pas nya tubuh mungil nan sexy istrinya itu dalam pelukannya. Tanpa bersusah-payah mengeluarkan dirinya dalam tubuh Donghae, Siwon terlelap ke alam mimpi menyusul istrinya.

"Have a sweet dream, baby. Saranghae." Dikecupnya pelan bibir Donghae, takut membuat tidur sang empunya bibir terganggu.

Tidak ada yang dia inginkan lagi di dunia ini selain hidup bahagia selamanya membina sebuah rumah tangga yang harmonis bersama Donghae. Betapa beruntung dan gembiranya dia dapat memiliki hati dan tubuh Donghae.

Benarkah begitu? Apakah Siwon sudah menjadi pemilik sepenuhnya atas diri Donghae?

T~B~C


	5. Chapter 5

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae ( Siwon Donghae ), KiHae slight!

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : M

Genderswitch : Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Jaejoong.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya^^)

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

-French, 03.00 am-

Rasa haus melada tenggorokan Donghae yang mengusik kedamaian tidurnya. Perlahan dibuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali guna beradaptasi dengan cahaya remang-remang kamar tersebut. Dirasakan olehnya tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan seakan ditindih benda berat. Dan benar saja tubuhnya sulit bergerak. Saat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, dia mendapati Siwon memeluknya sangat erat. Dia menggeliat kecil melepaskan pelukan Siwon tanpa ingin membangunkannya. Merasa terganggu dengan gerakan di dalam pelukannya, Siwon membuka matanya dan dilihatnya istrinya yang bergerak kecil mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah bangun, chagi?" Tanya Siwon sambil melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding. "Masih pukul 3 pagi, tidurlah."

"Aku haus, Wonnie-ah." Jawab Donghae. "Ehm, Wonnie-ah, bisakah kau keluarkan 'itu'? Aku ingin mengambil minum." Pinta Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Siwon mutlak. "Ayo kita ambil minum," ajak Siwon.

Donghae hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, tidak mengerti akan perkataan Siwon. Namun ketidakmengertiannya itu terjawab saat Siwon mengubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Donghae dan melingkarkan kaki Donghae di pinggangnya. Kemudian diangkatnya tubuh Donghae dan berjalan keluar kamar. Donghae membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan tindakan suaminya, reflex dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon supaya tidak terjatuh.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja ke dapur, chagiya, katanya kau haus." Jawab Siwon santai.

"Ehh? I-iya." Respon Donghae.

Siwon membuka kulkas dan menuangkan segelas air untuk Donghae. Terlihat dia sedikit kesusahan untuk melakukannya mengingat posisinya yang sedang menggondong Donghae, toh itu keinginannya sendiri.

Disodorkannya segelas air kepada Donghae. "Minumlah, chagi." Siwon membantu Donghae meminumnya karena kedua tangan Donghae berpegangan pada pundaknya. Donghae meneguk setengah air putih dalam gelas.

"Sudah?" Tanya Siwon, sementara Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar, membaringkan tubuh mereka di kasur king size itu.

"Wonnie-ah, bisakah kau mengeluarkannya? Sesak sekali." Pinta Donghae seraya menggeliat kecil. Tetepi tindakannya itu merupakan kesalahan besar karena membuat 'adik' Siwon terbangun lagi.

"Baby, berani sakali kau membangunkannya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Siwon beranjak menciumi, menjilat, menggigit dan menyesap leher jenjang Donghae.

"A-aannh..aaannniiiiihhh…W-wwoooonnhhhhh-aaahhhhhh…"

Dan desahan-dasahan erotis Donghae kembali terdengar mendominasi ruangan mewah itu. Sepertinya si alim Siwon memang berubah liar dan nakal.

#keesokannya#

Merasa terganggu dengan seberkas cahaya yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah gorden kamar hotel yang di tempatinya, Siwon mengerjapkan matanya. Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, senyum lebar Siwon mengembang di bibir kissablenya. Dipandanginya intens wajah elok nan manis istri tercintanya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Tidak bosan-bosannya Siwon menatap wajah malaikatnya itu. Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya dan mendapati Siwon dengan senyum berkharismanya yang dihiasi kedua lesung pipit di pipi kanan-kirinya.

"Good morning, nae Hae chagi," sapa Siwon mengecup pucuk hidung mancung Donghae. Donghae tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"What time is it?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ten o'clock," jawab Siwon.

"Ehmm, kau lengket sekali. Mandilah dulu, aku akan membuat sarapan." Ujar Donghae seraya mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Auww. Appo.. hiks." Rintih Donghae merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Are you okay, Hae chagi? Mianhae."

"It's okay. Lagipula aku juga sudah melukai punggungmu. Kita saling memaafkan, ne?"

"Ne~" Siwon menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Kita mandi bersama saja, chagi." Pinta Siwon seraya mengerlingkan mata sebelah kanannya.

"Andwae!" tolak Donghae keras. "Cepat keluarkan dirimu dariku, aku mau bangun." Perintah Donghae seraya mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

"Arraseo, Hae chagi." Sebelum melaksanakan perintah Donghae, Siwon mengecup bibir Donghae sebentar.

"Naughty horse! Wonnie kan belum gosok gigi" cibir Donghae.

"Morning kiss, chagiya." Siwon hanya nyengir gaje.

Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan melilitkan selimut di tubuh polosnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari dan mengambil kemeja putih milik Siwon.

"Aku pinjam kemejamu, ne?"

"Mine is yours, chagi." Siwon tersenyum mengangguk.

Donghae beranjak ke kamar mandi, namun suara Siwon mencegahnya.

"Mengapa tidak di sini saja, chagiya. Aku kan sudah melihat semuanya." Siwon mengerling jahil.

Mendengar godaan dari suaminya, wajah Donghae merona heboh. "Ti-tidak m-mau! Weeegk!" Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya dan segara memasuki kamar mandi. Siwon hanya terkekeh geli melihat sikap childish Donghae. Siwon menyambar selimut di lemari yang disediakan pengelola hotel, dia menyamankan posisinya kembali di tempat tidur.

Lima belas menit kemudian Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket akibat aktivitas meraka semalam. Dia mendengus sebal mendapati gundukan di tempati tidur, yang tak lain adakah suaminya sendiri.

"Wonnie-ah, wake up!" Donghae menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Siwon.

"Eummh, 10 minutes later, baby. I'm tired." Siwon memohon dan menutupi kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku lebih capek menghadapimu, Wonnie-ah."

"How come? Kau kan hanya menerimanya, chagi." Kekeh Siwon.

"Karena itulah, menerima berkali-kali lebih melelahkan, Wonnie-ah." Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Arraseo, aku bangun." Siwon berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Donghae menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangannya. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju ke dapur.

Ketika Donghae sedang membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat untuk dirinya dan suaminya, disadarinya sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan sesuatu yang agak basah –bibir Siwon- menyapa pipinya dengan mesra.

"What can I do to help you, baby." Siwon menawarkan bantuannya.

"Just sit on that chair well and wait me." Jawab Donghae tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya –mengaduk-aduk cangkir.

"Arraseo." Siwon melakukan apa yang Donghae instruksikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae menyusul Siwon seraya membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat. Donghae duduk di hadapan Siwon, berseberangan dengannya yang dipisahkan oleh meja makan.

"Nah, ayo sarapan." Ajak Donghae riang menatap hidangan yang ada di meja –roti bakar, selai coklat kesukaannya, selai nanas kesukaan Siwon dan coklat hangat.

"Chagiya, roti bakarnya gosong." Komentar Siwon.

"Aniyo, warnanya pas." Bela Donghae. "Kalau tidak mau makan ya sudah."

"Apapun yang kau buat akan ku makan, walaupun itu racun pun kalau kau yang memberikannya akan ku telan." Ucap Siwon diiringi senyum.

"Aigoo~ kau mulai menggombal lagi, Tuan Choi." Cibir Donghae, sedangkan Siwon hanya terkikik geli.

"Kadang aku ragu apakah kau benar putri Teukie eomma yang notabenenya pandai memasak." Ejek Siwon.

"Yack! Tentu saja aku putrinya, kecantikannya saja menurun padaku." Elak Donghae.

"Kalau yang itu tidak kuragukan lagi. Bahkan kau berkali lipat lebih cantik, lebih manis, lebih imut dan lebih sexy." Goda Siwon.

Bluuush! Kedua pipi Donghae merona hebat, ditundukkannya kepalanya guna menyembunyikaan rona merah di wajahnya. "Berhenti menggodaku, Wonnie-ah." Siwon tersenyum bangga menyadari dia sukses menggoda malaikatnya yang manis.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya yang terlambat dan membereskan meja makan, kini keduanya bersantai di sofa sambil menonton tv. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang menonton tv sih, atau malah tv yang menonton mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan acara mereka sendiri, yaitu bermesraan. Siwon mengelus-elus paha putih mulus Donghae –yang duduk di pangkuannya- yang terekspose sempurna, mengingat Donghae hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis milik Siwon yang kebesaran di tubuh langsingnya. Siwon tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pujian-pujian kepada Donghae dan sesekali menggodanya, membuat rona pink di wajahnya tak kunjung lenyap. Tak lupa juga dia melancarkan serangan kecil di leher dan telinga Donghae, membuat sang empunya meluncurkan desahan-desahan kecil. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas mempermudah aktivitas Siwon.

"Hae chagi, hari ini kau ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Aku ingin di hotel saja, Wonnie-ah. Kissmarks yang kau buat saja belum hilang, bagaimana aku bisa pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ini semua ulahmu." rancau Donghae manja.

"Hhehe.. mianhae, chagiya. Tapi kau senang kan?" goda Siwon.

Donghae menjitak kepala Siwon pelan. "Haish, dasar kau ini!"

"Jadi kau ingin berduaan dan bermanja-manja denganku sehari penuh ini? Hey, bagaimana kalau kita meneruskan yang semalam. Kita kan baru bermain dua ronde." Evil smirk –yang dipinjam dari Kyu- tercetak di wajah porselen Siwon.

"Shireo! Aku mau tidur sepanjang hari."

"Kalau begitu kita tidur bersama." Pinta Siwon, tak gentar menggoda Donghae.

"A-N-I. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar. Aku tidak mau habis di tanganmu." Ujar Donghae yang dibuat kesal.

"Hhahaha…!" Tawa Siwon meledak mendengar umpatan Donghae. "Aku kan memanjakanmu dengan sangat lembut, chagiya. Tidak ada yang melakukannya selembut aku."

"Ne~ arraseo." Akhirnya Donghae mengalah. "Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu." Donghae beranjak pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

"Dandan yang cantik, chagiya!" teriak Siwon.

"Aku sudah cantik!" balas teriak Donghae dari kamar. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

Siwon benar-benar mengajak Donghae bersenang-senang hari ini. Pertama mereka pergi ke Eiffel tower, menyaksikan secara langsung mahakarya salah satu keajaiban dunia yang menjadi daya tarik utama kota Paris. Walaupun cuaca tidak dingin –terbilang cerah malah- Donghae mengenakan syal tipis yang melilit lehernya guna menutupi kissmark-kissmark hasil karya Siwon, silahkan saja salahkan Siwon yang begitu ingin menunjukkan bahwa Lee Donghae hanyalah miliknya seorang. Siwon dan Donghae pun juga tak segan-segan menari bersama pengamen jalanan yang ada di kawasan Eiffel tower dengan riangnya. Malahan mereka membantu pengamen itu untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang. Hey! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Lee Donghae seorang penyanyi cantik dan berbakat asal Korsel yang telah berhasil go internasional? Riuhnya tepuk tangan mengakhiri kolaborasi mereka, bahkan tak sedikit orang yang meminta foto bersama Donghae.

Setelah bersenang-senang di kawasan Eiffel tower, kini Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah taman bermain mengajak Donghae bermain sepuasnya di sana. Siwon tahu betul di Korsel mereka akan sangat sulit mempunyai kesempatan seperti ini, ditambah lagi Siwon tahu betul sifat tersembunyi Donghae yang tidak diketahui media yaitu sifat childishnya. Jadi tidak salah bukan jika dia mengajak Donghae-nya yang manis ke taman bermain. Tertangkap oleh onyx Siwon dengan jelas binary-binar di mata Donghae saat dia mengatakan akan mengajak Donghae ke taman bermain.

"Wonnie-ah, aku mau mencoba semua wahana!"

"Wonnie-ah, aku ingin naik itu!"

"Wonnie-ah, ayo ke sana!"

"Wonnie-ah, sepertinya itu menyenangkan!"

"Wonnie-ah, ayo coba yang itu!"

"Wonnie-ah, belikan aku itu!"

Seruan keceriaan dari mulut Donghae terus meluncur selama meraka di taman bermain. Siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang Lee Donghae yang terkenal anggun dan elegan dapat bersifat sebegitu childishnya.

"Hae chagi, aku capek sekali. Ayo istirahat dulu. Apa kau tidak capek?" Tanya Siwon terengah-engah. Kaki Siwon benar-benar lemas meladeni keinginan Donghae yang berlari ke sana kemari. Dia heran, dari mana Donghae mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu?

"Aniyo. Kita naik itu dulu baru istirahat. Ayolah, Wonnie-ah, sekali saja," pinta Donghae seraya menunjuk wahana bianglala. Dia melancarkan fishy puppy eyes attack andalannya yang tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh siapapun, apalagi Choi Siwon.

"Neee~ arraseo! Ini yang terakhir. Yakssok?"

"Yakssok." Donghae menyanggupinya.

#di dalam bianglala#

"Pemandangannya sorenya indah sekali. Look! Itu hotel tempat kita menginap kan? Terlihat dari sini." Tunjuk Donghae pada sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinngu nan megah.

Siwon terkikik menyimak ocehan Donghae. "Simpan dulu kekagumanmu, chagiya. Kau belum melihat tempat yang jauh lebih indah daripada ini."

"Ehh?" Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon. "Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana lagi. Wonnie-ah?" Tanya Donghae sembari mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Rahasia!" Siwon tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Huuuh! Wonnie pelit" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Siwon mengajak-ngajak halus surai hitam Donghae yang dibiarkan tergerai indah.

"Yack! Wonnie membuat rambutku berantakan." Ujar Dongae kesal.

Saat bianglala yang mereka naiki sudah berada di bawah, mereka segera turun. Siwon menautkan jemarinya dan Donghae berjalan menuju parkiran tempat di mana Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya.

#di mobil#

Siwon focus menyetir sambil tertawa kecil mendengar Donghae di sampingnya melantutkan salah satu favorit mereka –Shining Star- dengan suara merdunya. Donghae yang bernyanyi dengan riangnya tiba-tiba menghentikan alunan lagu dari bibir mungilnya.

"Wae, Hae chagi? Aku suka mendengarmu bernyanyi."

"Andwae, aku tidak mau melanjutkannya sebelum kau memberitahuku kita akan kemana." Donghae melipat tangannya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Nanti kau akan tau, chagi, dan pasti kau menyukainya." Jawab Siwon tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku dan mengajakku ke tempat berhantu kan? Belakangan ini kau tertular kejahilan evil magnae itu." Donghae menyipitkan matanya menyelidik. Yah, siapapun tahu bahwa seorang Lee Donghae sangat pa rno dengan segala hal berbau mistis.

"Ah.. An-ani.. tentu aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Elak Siwon sambil tertawa geli.

"Kalau begitu beritau aku, Wonnie-ah…" pinta Donghae dengan tingkah manjanya.

"Sabar, chagiya, bukan surprise lagi kalau aku memberitahumu." Siwon mengusap tangan Donghae lembut namun ditepis oleh Donghae. Donghae melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya memandang keluar jendela. Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia senang Donghae yang di depan public memiliki image anggun, elegan, berkelas dan sempurna itu bersikap manja dan childish padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat yang dirasa asing bagi Donghae. Terpampang jelas di hadapannya pohon-pohon rindang yang menjulang tinggi, ada juga beberapa petak sekumpulan bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni yang Donghae tidak tahu apa saja namanya, serta terdapat sebuah tangga yang mengarah pada puncak bukit itu.

"Kita sampai, chagiya. Ini bukan tempat berhantu. Ayo turun." Siwon mengajak Donghae turun dari mobil tanpa melepas senyum manis di bibirnya. Siwon mengacuhkan tampang bingung yang tercetak di wajah cantik istrinya itu. Dia beranjak keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu Donghae.

Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan berkata, "Ayo, nanti tidak indah lagi lho."

Donghae yang masih sedikit bingung menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan keluar dari mobil mereka. Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menutup kedua mata Donghae menggunakannya.

"Yah, kenapa mataku ditutup, Wonnie-ah? Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan? Kau tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?" pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Donghae bertibi-tubi.

"Trust me, baby, dan lagipula kau tidak harus berjalan," jawab Siwon.

Siwon meletakkan tangan kanan di punggung Donghae sedangkan tangan kirinya di engsel lututnya. Donghae merasakan tubuhnya sangat ringan seperti melawan gravitasi, benar saja karena ssat ini Siwon sedang menggendongnya. Dikalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon untuk mencegahnya terjatuh.

"Surprisenya harus yang luar biasa lho, Wonnie-ah." Tuntut Donghae manja.

"Sure, my princess."

Dapat dirasakan oleh Donghae, Siwon menaiki sebuah tangga. Setelah beberapa langkah menyusuri tangga, Siwon berjalan konstan kembali.

'Sepertinya sudah sampai,' batin Donghae.

Siwon menurunkan Donghae dan membuka sapu tangannya namun kali ini mata Donghae masih ditutupi oleh telapak tangan besar Siwon. Donghae merasakan wajah dan tubuhnya diterpa sesuatu yang hangat.

"Persiapkan dirimu, chagiya. One.. two.. three.." Siwon melepaskan kedua tangannya sari mata Donghae. "Kau boleh membuka mata, my love." Bisik Siwon mesra.

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya. 'Speechless'. Itulah yang Donghae rasakan saat ini. Di depan mata telanjangnya kini terhampar fenomena menganggumkan, sangat mengagumkan malah. Pemandangan sore Kota Paris nan eksotik, ditambah lagi dengan semburat jingga di langit yang menandakan waktu sudak beranjak petang. Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan Donghae lembut.

"Indah bukan? " Tanya Siwon yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Donghae yang masih menatap takjub pada kebesaran Tuhan di hadapannya itu. "Dan pastinya ini bukan tempat berhantu." Siwon menggodanya.

"Wonnie-ah.. jangan menggodaku." Rengek Donghae yang tersipu malu akan prasangka buruknya kepada Siwon.

"Wonderful!" seru Donghae. "Dari mana kau disa menemukan tempat seindah ini?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Saat aku kecil, appa pernah mengajakku ke sini dulu ketika kami tinggal di Paris. Suatu hari aku marah pada appa dan tidak mau mengajaknya bicara karena appa selalu mengingkari janjinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bermain denganku. Tepat hari ke-14 aku mendiamkan appa, appa mengajakku ke sini. Menatap serangga unuik dan menikmati matahari tenggelam. Saat itu pula appa menjelaskan padaku kesibukannya akan pekerjaan di perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh kakek. Appa bilang dia sangat menyayangiku dan tidak mungkin bisa mengacuhkanku, appa sangat sedih saat aku mendiamkannya. Dan aku mengerti appa menjalani kesibukannya juga demi aku. Dan aku menangis seperti bayi meminta maaf padanya." Cerita Siwon panjang lebar.

"Good boy." Donghae berjinjit dan mengajak rambut Siwon dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Yack! Choi Donghae! Mana boleh kau berbuat seperti itu pada suamimu." Seru Siwon pura-pura kesal. Donghae hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa riang.

*romantic atmosphere : on*

Siwon merubah posisinya menjadi memeluk Donghae dari belakang. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang ramping Donghae dan meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Donghae. Dinyamankannya posisinya di salam pelukan Siwon, menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Siwon yang memeluknya.

"Donghae-ah."

"Ehm?"

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Neomu neomu saranghae. Yeongwonhi"

"Arraseo, Siwon-ah."

Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Donghae. Seperti biasa, Donghae tidak pernah membalas pernyataan cintanya.

"Donghae-ah, please stay here beside me till the end. Don't ever leave me."

"I'll go no where, Wonnie-ah."

"Temani aku menjalani hari-hari yang melelahkan."

"Ne~"

"Jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Ne~"

"I just need you, your heart and your love. I don't want anything else in this world."

"You've got what you want."

"You are my everything, Donghae-ah."

Donghae tertawa pelan. Siwon mengernyit heran, apa tang membuat istrinya itu tertawa. Padahal dia sudah berusaha menciptakan suasana seromantis mungkin.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Siwonnie terdengar seperti sedang melamarku. Kita kan sudah menikah."

Donghae kembali meneruskan acara tertawanya yang tertunda, beberapa saat kemudian Siwon menyusul, bahkan tawa Siwon lebih keras. Setelah tawa mereka berhenti, keheningan menyelimuti mereka sejenak.

"So beautiful." Pekik Donghae memecah keheningan, dia tersenyum melihat pemandangan sunset di hadapannya.

"You're more and more beautiful." Siwon meraih dagu Donghae, memiringkannya ke samping lalu mengecupnya, tidak ada tuntutan maupun nafsu di sana. Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan cintanya yang begitu besar kepada Donghae. Dirasakannya jemari halus istrinya itu membelai lembut pipinya. Mendapat lampu hijau dari istrinya itu, dia memberanikan diri melumat lembut bibir manis Donghae yang selalu membuatnya ingin melumatnya lagi dan lagi. Siwon mengeratkan dekapannya. Mereka pejamkan mata keduanya, menikmati hangatnya sunset di bukit itu serta tautan manis bibir mereka.

T~B~C


	6. Chapter 6

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae ( Siwon Donghae ), KiHae slight!

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : M

Genderswitch : Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Jaejoong.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya^^)

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

*skip time ngebut*

-Kibum POV-

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Hae noona pergi honeymoon ke Perancis bersama suaminya –ahh, malas sekali aku menyebut nama lelaki yang sudah merebut yeoja yang paling kucintai. Awalnya hanya aku saja yang mengetahui di mana tempat mereka menghabiskan honeymoon, tapi sepertinya orang tua mereka sudah mengetahuinya. Tentu saja Hae noona yang menceritakannya kepadaku, tidak ada rahasia di antara kami berdua. Aiiiish.. aku merindukannya sekali. Bahkan selama seminggu ini aku tidak focus pada pekerjaanku. Satu minggu berpisah dengannya serasa satu abad lamanya. Sungguh berat rasanya sehari saja tidak melihat angelic smile nya yang selalu menenangkanku.

Orang-orang bilang waktu satu minggu untuk berbulan madu itu sangat singkat. Tidak mungkin mereka akan mengambil waktu lebih lama lagi untuk sekedar honeymoon, mereka adalah jajaran orang-orang paling sibuk di Seoul, apalagi Hae noona sedang menyiapkan album keempatnya. Bisa bunuh diri aku kalau tidak bertemu Hae noona lebih lama lagi. Dia bagaikan oksigen yang sangat kubutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup.

_**~Noona neomu yehpuh... **_

_**Geu geunyuhreul boneun naneun michyuh…**_

_**Ha hajiman ijenh jichyuh…**_

_**Replay.. replay... replay...~**_

Dering smartphone menyadarkanku dari alam antah-berantah. Kulihat nama yang tertera di layar, sontak mataku terbelalak. Seketika kegembiraan melanda hatiku, jantungku berdetak kencang.

_**Fishy noona calling ^^**_

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, segera kusentuh icon berwarna hijau.

"Yeobboseyo, noona?"

"_Bummie-ah, aku mengganggumu?" _

Mana mungkin Hae noona pernah menggangguku? Aku selalu siap 24 jam untuknya.

"Ani, noona. Ada apa noona menghubungiku?"

"_Kau ingin kubawakan oleh-oleh apa, hemb?"_

"Aku hanya ingin noonaku."

"_Aish, kau ini. Aku akan sampai di Seoul lusa . Jangan katakana pada siapapun, ne?"_

"Arraseo. Noona baik-baik sajakan di sana?"

"_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Bummie-ah? Awas kalau kau tidak menjaga kesehatanmu."_

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Meskipun Hae noona cerewet dan suka mengancamku tapi aku senang, itu tandanya dia perhatian padaku.

"_Yack! Jangan tertawa Kim Kibum!"_

"Mian, noona ku yang cantik."

"_Aku memang cantik. Ya sudah, bekerjalah dengan rajin, ne? Annyeong."_

"Ne. annyeong, noona."

'klik'

Hae noona memutus sambungan kami setelah aku membalas ucapannya. Yes! Besok Hae noona akan pulang dan hanya aku seorang yang tahu. Dia memang pelit informasi. Aku tidak sabar menanti lusa.

-Kibum POV ends-

*dua hari kemudian*

Suasana pagi hari Choi Entertainment. Seperti biasa, orang-orang berlalu lalang ke sana-sini sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing, tak jarang terlihat beberapa yang berlari-lari diburu waktu. Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki halaman gedung tersebut, sontak semua mata tertuju pada mobil itu. Bukan kagum pada mobilnya tapi menanti siapa yang keluar dari sana, apakah seseorang –dua orang tepatnya- yang ada di pikiran mereka atau bukan. Dan kini terjawablah rasa penasaran mereka. Dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal keluar dari mobil itu menampakkan paras eloknya.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon-sshi, Donghae-sshi."

"Selamat datang, Siwon-sshi, Donghae-sshi."

"Siwon-sshi, Donghae-sshi, anda sudah pulang?"

"Apa perjalanan kalian menyenangkan, Siwon-sshi, Donghae-sshi?"

"Wah, cepat sekali kalian berbulan madu, Siwon-sshi, Donghae-sshi?"

Sejumlah pertanyaan dan sapaan menyambut kedatangan Siwon dan Donghae, sementara dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu hanya mengumbar senyum bahagia mereka seraya sesekali mengangguk membalas sapaan orang-orang.

"Wonnie-ah, sebelum menemui sutradara Shin untuk membahas music videoku, aku akan menemui Bummie dulu." Donghae memberitahu Siwon tentang apa yang hendak dia lakukan.

"Arraseo, ayo aku temani, chagiya."

"Yah, aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tidak akan tersesat, Wonnie-ah."

"Aku hanya ingin bersama istriku yang cantik ini."

"Aiiish kau ini. Kau mau Han appa memecatmu dari posisi direktur hanya karena kau menjadi stalkerku?"

"Appa tidak akan melakukannya, chagiya. Siapa yang akan menafkahi menantu kesayangannya ini dan cucunya nanti kalau dia memecatku?" siwon kekeh ingin pergi bersama Donghae. Hey! Dia tidak rela membiarkan istri tercintanya itu berduaan dengan seorang Kim Kibum.

"Up to you." Akhirnya Donghae menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan suaminya itu.

Langkah kaki pasangan suami-istri itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan di mana biasanya Kim Kibum berada –ruangan manager Kibum. Diketuknya terlebih dahulu pintu berwarna coklat itu sebelum membukanya. Setelah mendapat instruksi dari dalam untuk masuk, diputarnya kenop pintu itu oleh Donghae.

"Bummia-ah, kau sendiri? Di mana manager Park?" Tanya Donghae yang sontak membuat Kibum kaget dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Noona, kau sudah di sini?" Tanya Kibum retoris.

"Kalau aku masih di Perancis, siapa yang ada di hadapanmu, eoh? Pabbo."

Kibum beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sedangkan Donghae melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Siwon dan berjalan menuju Kibum, memeluknya erat seakan tidak bertemu salama bertahun-tahun. Siwon yang sudah menduga akan diacuhkan oleh Donghae hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Noona, bogoshippoyo." Kibum memeluk Donghae erat.

"Nado. Mianhae aku tidak membawakan apa-apa untukmu."

"Gwaenchana. Aku sudah bilang kan aku hanya ingin noonaku."

"Dasar anak manja" Donghae tertawa kecil.

Sontak Siwon membelalakkan matanya mendengar sederet kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Telinganya panas mendengar ucapan manja dari Kibum, sedangkan Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Apa Donghae tidak mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari kata-kata Kibum? Lee Donghae, kau tidak peka sekali. Ingin rasanya Siwon melempar Kibum ke samudra Hindia agar tidak bisa kembali menemui Donghae-nya.

"Eheemmm.." Siwon berdehem guna menghentikan adegan mengharukan itu.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan menatap Siwon yang sudah memasang aura gelap menyeramkan tapi Kibum tidak peduli akan tatapan tajam dari Siwon. Siwon berjalan menuju Donghae dan langsung menggait pinggang Donghae possessive dengan tangan kirinya. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada Kibum siapa pemilik atas diri Donghae sebenarnya.

"Annyeonghaseo, Sajangnim." Kibum menundukkan kepalanya sopan kepada Siwon.

"Ne, annyeong, Kibum-sshi."

"Yack! Apa-apaan kalian ini bersikap seperti itu. Sudah kubilang kan kalau di hadapanku jangan bersikap formal." Omel Donghae yang kesal melihat sikap kedua namja di depannya yang kaku itu.

"Tapi ini di kantor, noona." Ucap Kibum.

"Kibum-sshi benar, chagiya." Siwon mendukung ucapan Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau tau, cepat ulangi!" pinta Donghae ngotot.

"Well, apa kabar, Kibum-ah?" Tanya Siwon berbasa-basi.

"Baik, Siwon h-hy-hyung." Jawab Kibum canggung.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik." Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Ceklek'

Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ohh, Siwon-sshi, Donghae-sshi, kalian sudah kembali. Selamat datang." Sapa manager Park seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Siwon dan Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya membalas sapaan manager Park.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida sudah menjaga Kibummie dengan baik." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Itu sudah tugas saya, Donghae-sshi."

"Chagiya, aku rasa Kibum-sshi harus ke lokasi syuting sekarang." Ujar Siwon.

"Eh? Mian mengganggu, manager Park."

"Aniyo, Nyonya Choi."

"Aiiish, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, manager Park. Kibummie, jangan merepotkan manager Park, eoh?"

"Ne, noona."

"Baiklah. Ayo, chagiya," ajak Siwon lalu menarik tangan Donghae keluar ruangan manager Park.

"Have a nice day." Donghae melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kibum dan manager Park yang dibalas lambaian tangan pula dari keduanya.

Sebelum Donghae menemui sutradara Shin, Siwon membawanya ke ruang kerja pribadinya. Dia hempaskan tubuh Donghae di sofa empuk dan nyaman, lalu memerangkapnya. Dipandanginya tajam istri tercintanya itu.

"Kenapa tadi kau menolak dipanggil Nyonya Choi oleh manager Park? Kau tidak suka menjadi istriku? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi. Padahal hari masih pagi dan dia baru kembali ke kantornya, ada saja yang membuatnya kesal.

"Andwaeyo, Wonnie-ah. Kalau aku tidak suka untuk apa aku menikah denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Siwon masih memasang muka datar tanpa ekspresinya kepada Donghae.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu karna masalah sepele, Wonnie-ah." Donghae mendorong dada jantan Siwon dan ingin beranjak pergi, namun Siwon mencengkram lengannya kuat dan menindihnya kembali ke sofa.

"Aku tidak suka sikapmu."

Siwon mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya, mempertemukan bibir penuhnya dengan bibir kissable isrtinya yang bagaikan candu untuknya. Donghae memejamkan matanya menerima lumatan-lumatan Siwon, tak jarang Donghae membalas perlakuan Siwon. Tangan Siwon mulai bergerak nakal memijit payudara Donghae, membuat Donghae sadar akan tempat di mana mereka berada sekarang.

"I..anhh.. ni.. k-khaann.. tooorrhh.. w-wooonh…niiiehh…" ucap Donghae -susah payah di sela-sela lumatan Siwon yang semakin panas- berusaha menyadarkan Siwon yang mulai tenggelam dalam surganya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari suaminya, Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Siwon keras.

"Aauuuww…!" rintih Siwon yang reflex beranjak bangun dari posisinya menindih Donghae.

"Why did you do it?" Tanya Siwon memuntut penjelasan kepada Donghae -yang duduk di sampingnya- yang sedang membenahi penampilannya yang sedikit –banyak- berantakan yang disebabkan oleh serangan mendadak Swion.

"Ini di kantor, Wonnie-ah. Tidak sepatutnya kita melakukannya." Donghae menyambar tas kulit merahnya dan hendak beranjak keluar dari ruang pribadi Siwon sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon –lagi.

"Saranghae, Hae-ah."

"Arraseo." Jawab Donghae seperti biasa tanpa menatap Siwon. Dihentakkannya cengkeraman tangan Siwon agak keras kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

'Braaak,' suara pintu yang tertutup menelan sosok Donghae.

Siwon hanya mampu menatap miris pintu yang dilalui Donghae.

"Kapan kau akan memahami perasaanku, Hae-ah."

*skip time tambah ngebut*

#satu bulan kemudian#

Lee Donghae meluncurkan album keempatnya tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Single pertamanya yang berjudul "Short Journey" –ciptaannya sendiri- terbilang sukses di pasaran. Lagu tersebut langsung menduduki juara di beberapa tangga lagu Korea dan menjadi lagu yang paling dicari, apalagi albumnya sudah terjual hampir 500 ribu copy. Seiring dengan kesuksesan albumnya, bertambah padat pula jadwal shownya. Tak jarang pula dia melupakan makan dan istirahat.

rumah Siwon-Donghae

"Hoeek.. hooeeekk.."

Siwon membuka matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara mengusiknya. Dirabanya sebelah kanannya dan mendapati seseorang yang seharusnya ada di sana tidak ada. Sontak kesadarannya terkumpul dan membulatkan matanya lebar. Segera dilarikannya kedua kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Tertangkap oleh retina matanya sang istri sedang memuntahkan semua dari perutnya, padahal hari masih pagi dan perut Donghae belum terisi apa-apa.

"Gwaenchanayo, chagiya?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Dipijatnya tengkuk Donghae untuk membantu mengurangi rasa sakit dan mualnya.

Tubuh lemas Donghae merosot dari atas westafel yang menyangganya, untung saja lengan kekar Siwon dengan sigap menangkapnya dan menarik Donghae ke dalam dekapannya yang erat. Siwon membasuh bibir pucat Donghae dengan tangannya yang sebelumnya telah dibasuh air. Digendongnya tubuh ringkih Donghae ke ranjang dan dibaringkannya perlahan. Siwon duduk di samping Donghae dan mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter dank au istirahat di rumah saja, chagiya." Siwon melontarkan usulnya dengan nada khawatir yang sangat terlihat.

"Aniyo, Wonnie-ah, ada beberapa acara yang harus aku hadiri," jawab Donghae lemas.

"Batalkan saja. Aku akan membayar denda berapapun yang mereka inginkan." Bujuk Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan fishy friends (fans fanatic Donghae), dengan meminum vitamin dan istirahat sebentar aku akan baik lagi."

"Tapi kesehatanmu yang terpenting, chagiya."

"Izinkan aku, Wonnie-ah. Jebaaal~" Donghae menatap Siwon penuh permohonan. Dan seperti biasa, ditatap sesendu itu oleh Donghae, Siwon tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Arra.. arra.. berjanjilah kalau kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Ne, aku janji. Gomawo, Siwonnie." Bibir Donghae membuat sebuah lengkungan indah yang menambah kadar manis wajahnya, walaupun sekarang wajahnya terlihat pucat. Siwon mengecup kening Donghae lembut dan penuh sayang.

.

.

.

"Panggil ambulance! Cepat!" teriak Kibum kalap.

"Yeobboseo? Cepat bawa ambulance ke Choi Entertainment! Sekarang juga!"

"Donghae-sshi!"

"Noona, ireona! Kau mendengarku? Noona!" Kibum terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Noona! Kau tidak boleh begini! Jangan bercanda, noona!"

"Kibum-sshi, ambulance sudah datang."

Tanpa aba-aba, Kibum segara membopong tubuh tak berdaya Donghae menuju ambulance. Di saat panic seperti itu tidak mungkin kan Kibum menyetir sendiri ke Rumah Sakit membawa Donghae? Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa yeoja cantik yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Kepanikan tiba-tiba melanda Choi Entertainment, terutama di ruangan yang biasanya digunakan Donghae untuk berlatih dance. Tadi saat Donghae sedang asyik meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya sesuai alunan lagu, tiba-tiba rasa pusing yang amat sangat melandanya. Seketika ia jatuh pingsan. Untung ada Kibum di sana yang menemaninya karena kebetulan jadwalnya kosong sore ini.

"Sekretaris Jung, cepat hubungi Direktur Choi bahwa Donghae-sshi di rumah sakit." Ujar manager Kim –manager Donghae- kepada sekretaris Siwon. Segera sekretaris Jung men-dial nomor pribadi Siwon yang sedang menemui rekan bisnisnya untuk memberitahukannya tentang keadaan istrinya.

at Seoul hospital

Langkah kaki itu diayunkan dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tidak dihiraukannya orang-orang yang ditabraknya sepanjang lorong dan umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan padanya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu objek, Lee Donghae. Kedua onyx nya menangkap sederet angka bertuliskan 407, tempat di mana istri tercintanya itu di rawat.

'Braaaak'

"Donghae-ah!" serunya panic seraya melangkahkan menuju sosok yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas single bed itu.

Menyadari kedatangan Siwon, Kibum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk –di samping kiri Donghae dan memegang tangannya yang tidak diinfus- member ruang bagi Siwon untuk mendekati Donghae. Segera Siwon genggam tangan yeoja yang telah mencuri hatinya itu seraya duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Kibum.

"Hae-ah, jangan sakit, chagi." Siwon membelai lembut wajah pucat istrinya, membuat Donghae yang merasa terusik tidurnya mulai mengerjapkan matanya demi megumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Wonnie-ah." Senyum mengembang di bibir mungil Donghae mendapati sang suami sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ne, chagiya. Mianhae aku tidak mampu menjagamu dengan baik.

"Ani." Donghae tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng, menggesek-gesekkan pipinya dengan tangan hangat Siwon yang menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Bummie-ah, eoddiseoyo?" tanyanya pada Siwon saat menyadari ketidakhadiran sosok yang sudah dianggapnya namdongsaengnya.

'I'm here, noona." Kibum menampakkan dirinya yang duduk di sofa –belakang Siwon- sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Kibummie yang mengantarku ke sini. Sudah berterima kasih padanya?"

"Gomawo, Kibum-ah." Ujar Siwon tanpa memalingkan kedua onyx nya yang menatap manic indah milik Donghae dalam.

"Cheonmaneyo, hyung. Aku keluar dulu." Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dan memutar kenop pintu guna membukanya.

"Gomawo, Bummie-ah." Seru Donghae pelan, direspon oleh lambaian tangan Kibum yang sudah berbalik.

"Bukankah kau sedang meeting dengan Presdir Tzang dari Cina, Wonnie-ah?"

"I don't care. You are more important. Bagian mana yang sakit chagiya?"

"Tidak ada yang sakit, malah aku sangat bahagia." Senyum Donghae semakin lebar, sementara Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa istrinya ini malah bahagia? Padahal kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan wajahnya sangat pucat begitu.

Donghae meraih tangan kiri Siwon yang membelai pipinya, membimbingnya menuju perut langsingnya, serta melakukan gerakan memutar di sana –perut Donghae.

"Ucapkan selamat datang pada uri aegya, Wonnie-ah." Donghae tidak sanggup lagi menikmati kebahagiaan yang hanya ditanggungnya seorang diri.

"K-ka-kau h-ha-hamil, chagiya?" Donghae mengangguk antusias.

Siwon tidak bisa menahan kebahagian yang amat sangat luar biasa yang sedang melandanya.

"W-wooow! Thank God! Gomawo chagiya!" Siwon memeluk Donghae erat.

"W-wonnie, ss-se-sssaaakk."

"Ah, mianhae, baby. I'm so glad." Siwon melepas pelukannya dan membingkai wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saranghae." Siwon mengecup kening Donghae lalu menatapnya sejenak.

"Saranghae." Siwon mengecup kedua mata Donghae lalu kembali menatapnya.

"Saranghae." Siwon mengecup kedua pipi kenyal Donghae lalu menatapnya agak lama.

"Jeongmal saranghae." Siwon mengecup bibir mungil Donghae, memberinya sedikit lumatan.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya setelah Siwon memisahkan kedua bibir mereka, setetes cairan bening mengalir dari manic indahnya.

"Hey! Uljima, chagiya."

"Aku menangis karena terlalu bahagia, Wonnie-ah." Siwon menyeka air mata Donghae dengan ibu jarinya. Siwon tersenyum maklum atas sikap Donghae. Di dalam perutnya telah bersemayam kehidupan baru, yeoja mana yang tidak terharu coba?

Siwon beranjak turun ke bawah. Dielusnya dengan lembut perut Donghae yang masih rata itu. "Annyeong, little Choi. Kau lihat kan? Eommamu sangat bahagia dengan kehadiranmu, tapi appa berkali-kali lipat lebih bahagia." Siwon mencoba mengajak aegya dalam perut Donghae mengobrol. "Appa tidak sabar menanti kehadiranmu. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat. Jangan merepotkan eomma ne, baby? Saranghaeyo"

Siwon menatap Donghae kembali. Memerangkap manic indah istrinya itu dengan onyx miliknya. "Aku sudah berpesan pada uri aegya supaya menjadi anak baik." Mereka tertawa bersama setelah Siwon mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Ne, gomawo, Wonnie-ah."

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang obsidian menyaksikan mereka dari kaca kecil yang menempel di pintu. Dipegangi dada kirinya yang terasa perih. Ya, dialah Kim Kibum. Ternyata dia tidak beranjak pergi seperti yang dia katakana, namun dia malah menonton pertunjukan yang diperankan Siwon-Donghae dari awal sampai akhir.

"Chukkae, noona. Saranghae yeongwonhi." Senyum miris nan pedih terukir di bibirnya. Kali ini bukan killer smile kebanggaannya yang dia pamerkan. Dengan langkah gontai, dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya serasa ditusuk dengan berjuta pisau tajam.

T~B~C


	7. Chapter 7

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae (Siwon Donghae) or KiHae (Kibum Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : M

Genderswitch : Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Jaejoong.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya^^)

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

"M-MWO-MWOYA?"

Teriakan menggema kencang di sebuah ruangan dengan name tag 'dr. Song' di depan pintu. Kedua onyx nya terbelalak lebar menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya ia.

"Ti-tiga b-bu-bulan?" Tanya seorang namja memastikan apa yang ditangkap pendengarannya memang tidak salah –padahal dia harap itu salah.

"Ne, benar, Choi-sshi. Untuk mencegah embrio dalam perut Mrs. Choi tidak meluruh, tidak boleh dilakukan hubungan suami-istri minimal tiga bulan pertama kehamilan, tapi akan lebih baik hingga sang ibu melahirkan." Song uisanim menjelaskan tentang penjagaan kehamilan di bulan-bulan awal pada pasangan muda tersebut.

Ya, tersangka utama pembuat kisruh itu adalah Choi Siwon. Saat ini, dia dan istri cantiknya sedang berada di ruang kerja pribadi Song uisanim, mereka berkonsultasi banyak hal tentang kehamilan kepada dokter ahli kandungan itu.

"Wonnie-ah, jangan kekanakan begitu. Kita laksanakan pesan Song uisanim agar uri aegya sehat, ne?" ujar Donghae bijaksana.

"Saya akan berusaha melaksanakan pesan uisanim sebaik mungkin." Siwon berkata dengan nada tegas dan mantap.

"Tolong perhatikan juga asupan nutrisi dan kondisi sang ibu. Jangan terlalu lelah maupun stress dengan sesuatu agar janin daalm tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik, Choi-sshi." Ujar Song uisanim menutup petuah dan pesannya pada calon appa tersebut.

"Ne, arraseumnida, uisanim. Kami permisi."

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan beranjak bangkit dari kursi.

"Gamsahamnida, uisanim." Donghae membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Ne, cheonma, Mrs. Choi."

Donghae berlari kecil menyusul Siwon yang sudah beberapa langkah mendahuluinya. Setelah berhasil menyeimbangi langkah lebar Siwon, dia menautkan jemari lentiknya dengan jemari Siwon.

"Wonnie-ah, jangan marh, ne?" pinta Donghae manja.

"Aku tidak marah, chagiya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyentuhmu sulama tiga bulan penuh?"

"Mari kita berusaha bersama, Wonnie-ah. Demi uri aegya. Kau menyayanginya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau dan uri aegya adalah harta paling berharga dan anugerah terindah yang Tuhan titipkan padaku."

"Jinjja? I'm glad to hear that."

"Chagiya, kajja kita temui eomma dan appa. Mereka pasti pasti sangat gembira mendengar berita ini."

"Ehh? Bukankah kau masih ada pekerjaan. Wonnie-ah."

"Itu bisa diurus nanti, chagi. Aku tidak sabar membagi keajaiban ini dengan mereka."

"Well, you are the boss, Sir." Balas Donghae tersenyum.

Siwon menyusupkan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Donghae dan tangan kirinya di kaki Donghae, dengan sekali hitungan digendongnya istri tercintanya itu ala bridal style. Donghae tersentak kaget saat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaa! Wonnie-ah, kita di rumah sakit." Pekik Donghae.

"I don't care, baby, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan berjalan." Siwon berkata dengan cueknya.

"Aku bukan pasien sakit parah, Wonnie-ah."

"I do it for our little Choi, percaya diri sekali kau, chagi?"

"Y-yack!" Donghae kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Siwon. Akhirnya dia hanya mampu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu?

di mobil

"Wonnie-ah, bagaimana kalau aku menghubungi eomma dan appa di Mokpo dulu?" Tanya Donghae kepada Siwon di sela-sela kegiatannya menyetir.

"Ne, chagiya." Siwon menoleh sekilas kea rah Donghae seraya melempar senyum tulusnya.

Donghae menyambar smartphone nya yang di layarnya terpampang 4 pose berbeda dari dirinya dan Siwon, disentunya nomor 1 untuk melakukan panggilan cepat nomor 1 di ponselnya –Leeteuk. Ditempelkannya ponsel touchscreen itu di telinganya, menunggu Leeteuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeobboseyo, eomma."

"Yeobboseyo, chagiya. How's your life?"

"I'm fine. Nan haengbokhaeso, eomma."

"Waeyo, chagi? Kau mau membaginya dengan eomma?"  
"Tentu saja, eomma dan appa harus tahu."

"Apa itu, chagi? Kau membuat eomma penasaran."

"Eomma, chukkae! Eomma dan appa akan menjadi halmoni dan haraboji!"

"Kyaaa! Jeongmal? Eomma bahagia sekali, chagi! Chukkae!" Leeteuk menjerit senang sehingga membuat Donghae sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Eomma! Dan aku akan menjadi appa!" Siwon menjerit senang di samping Donghae.

"Yack! Kalian berdua ingin membuatku tuli?" tanya Donghae pura-pura kesal akan tindakan eomma dan suamninya itu, dia tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanankan Siwon yang sangat langka itu.

"Eh? Kau bersama Siwonnie, chagiya?"

"Ne, eomma. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Chullie eomma."

"Menantuku! Chukkae!" Leeteuk kembali berseru dengan nada suara delapan oktafnya.

"Ne, eomma! Gomawo!" balas Siwon menjerit pula.

"Aiiish, eomma dan Siwonnie benar-benar ingin membuatku tuli ya?"

"Mianhae, chagiya." Ucap Siwon dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Kompak sekali." Donghae tertawa geli.

"Eomma iri sekali dengan Siwonnie, dia orang pertama yang mengetahui tentang kehamilanmu, chagi."

"Aniyo, eomma, Kibummie yang pertama." Siwon menoleh sekilas ke arah Donghae begtu mendengar nama 'rival'nya disebut dalam percakapan eomma-aegya itu. "Tadi sore aku pingsan di tempat latihan, untung ada Kibummie yang membawaku ke rumah sakit." Kepala Siwon serasa mendidih mendengar cerita Donghae. Dia mengutuk rapat mendadak dengan Tzang corp di restoran mewah sehingga menghambat dirinya untuk berada di posisi Kibum waktu itu.

"Mwoya? Kau pingsan? Aigoo~ kau harus lebih menjaga staminamu, chagiya."

"Ne, mianhae, eomma."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, chagiya. Jangan terlalu lelah dan memaksakan diri bekerja. Kau harus perhatikan asupan nutrisimu karena sekarang kau makan untuk aegyamu juga. Meskipun nanti kau mual, kau tetap harus makan. Istirahat yang cukup. Ingat itu, chagiya." Pesan Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Arra, eomma. Eomma, kita lanjutkan nanti lagi ya. Kami sudah hampir sampai."

"Ne, chagiya. Siwonnie! Aku percayakan aegya dan cucuku!" seru Leeteuk pada Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, eomma!" seru Siwon.

"Saranghaeyo, chagiya."

"Nado saranghae, eomma."

'Klik' sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

Mobil Audi milik Siwon itu memasuki sebuah halaman luas sebuah rumah mewah yang tak lain adalah tempat tinggalnya selama 26 tahun sebelum menikah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil mewah lainnya, Siwon keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Donghae. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam rumah dengan bergandengan tangan, senyum tak henti-hentinya tersungging di bibir keduanya. Beberapa pelayan rumah menyambut kedatangan mereka sembari membungkukkan badan 900.

"Annyeong, eomma!" teriakkan Siwon menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Terdengar suara derap langkah menuruni tangga, nampaklah seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik untuk yeoja seusianya,

"Omo! Kalian datang." Pekik yeoja itu –Heechul- senang mendapati anak semata wayangnya dan menantu kesayangannya berada di depan matanya. Tanpa aba-aba Heechul memeluh Donghae dengan sangat erat.

"Yack! Eomma! jangan memeluk Hae chagi terlalu erat. Kasihan kan aegya jadi sesak." Ujar Siwon memasang wajah kesal.

"M-mwo? A-aegya? M-ma-maksudmu…"

Belum sempat Heechul menyelasaikan kata-katanya, Siwon memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Sembilan bulan lagi kita akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru. Uri little Choi." Ujar Siwon tersenyum lebar memamerkan kedua lesung pipitnya seraya tangannya mengelus perut rata Donghae.

"B-benar, chagiya?" tanya Heechul pada Donghae untuk memastikan apa yang telah dituturkan oleh putranya.

"Ne, eomma, dokter bilang sudah satu bulan." Jawab Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Kyaaaaa! Eomma bahagia sekali! Gomawo, chagiya." Heechul kembali memeluk Donghae.

"Eomma tidak berterima kasih padaku? Tanpa anakmu yang hebat ini, eomma tidak akan mendapatkan cucu secepat ini." Siwon membanggakan dirinya.

"Wonnie-ah." Donghae mecubit kecil pinggang Siwon dengan manja, menundukkan kepalanya guna menyamarkan rona merah yang menjalari paras cantiknya.

"Aiiish, kau ini." Heechul menjitak pelan kepala anaknya itu.

"Yack! Kenapa kalian membullyku? Aku kan sudah berjasa." Sungut Siwon membela diri.

"Awas saja kalau kau tidak memperlakukan menantuku dengan lembut!" ancam Heechul.

"Aku adalah orang paling lembut, eomma, lebihlembut dari appa malah. Iya kan, chagiya?" Donghae tersipu malu mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari appamu." Heechul berkata mutlak.

"Terserah eomma sajalah." Siwon mengalah, tidak akan ada yang menang melawan Heechul. Hanya Hankyung seorang lah yang mampu menaklukkan queen of evil ini.

.

.

.

"Chullie chagi! Aku pulang!"

Terdengar seruan dari arah pintu depan, menyadarkan keasyikan dua yeoja dan satu namja yang sedang bercengkrama.

"Chagiya, appa kalian sudah pulang. Eomma tidak sabar memberitahunya kabar bahagia ini." Kata Heechul, Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah eomma mertuanya.

Hankyung melangkahkan kedua kakinya, ruang keluarga menjadi tempat tujuannya.

"Wah, menantu kesayanganku datang ternyata." Tampaklah sosok Hankyung di ruang keluarga, segera di langkahkan kakinya menuju ke menantunya.

"Ne, appa. appa merindukanku?" tanya Donghae, dipeluknya appa mertuanya itu.

"Tentu saja, chagiya. Bogoshippoyo."

"Ya! Appa tidak merindukanku? Kejam sekali." Siwon bersungut ria memasang wajah kesalnya. Hankyung melepas pelukannya terhadap sang menantu dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada anak semata wayangnya.

"Aish, anak manja. Appa bosan bertemu denganmu di kantor." Seru Hankyung sembari menjitak kecil kepala Siwon dengan sayang.

"Eomma, appa memukulku." Siwon mengadu kepada Heechul.

"Hannie-ah, bagaimana kita bisa mempunyai anak manja seperti dia?" Heechul terkekeh kecil, tangannya terulur mengusap kepala Siwon yang merupakan TKP penjitakan (?).

"Donghae-ah, kau bertambah kurus? Apakah Siwon tidak merawatmu dengan baik?" tanya Hankyung penasaran menyadari pipi menantunya bertambah tirus.

"Anni, appa, Siwonnie sangat perhatian padaku."

"Appa, mana mungkin aku tidak perhatian kepada my lovely Hae?"

"Tenang saja, Hannie-ah, itu wajar karena Donghae tidak nafsu makan belakangan ini."

"Wae? Tenang bagaimana? Kau sakit, chagiya? Tidak enak badan? Bagaimana kalau jadwal promo albummu kau kurangi?" tanya Hankyung bertubi-tubi, terlihat dia sangat khawatir akan kesehatan menantunya itu.

"Gwaenchana, Hannie-ah, itu karena uri Donghae akan memberi kita gelar baru." Kata Heechul memancing rasa penasaran suamninya.

"Apa maksudmu, yeobo?"

"Kita akan bergelar grandpa dan grandma, yeobo. Uri little Choi akan datang." Heechul tersenyum lebar seraya salah satu tangannya mengusap lembut perut Donghae yang masih datar.

"Ja-jadi.. cucuku.. gomawo, chagiya. Appa bahagia sekali." Hankyung memeluk menantunya sejenak lalu beranjak memeluk sang istri tercinta. "Tuhan begitu baik kepada kita, yeobo." Bisik Hankyung di telinga Heechul.

"Appa tidak berterima kasih padaku? Aku juga ikut andil besar kan dalam kehadiran uri little Choi." Siwon berkata dengan penuh kebanggaan, dipeluknya Donghae dari belakang dan mengelus perut Donghae.

"Arraseo, Siwon-ah. Ingat pesan appa, kau harus memperlakukan Donghae dengan lembut, ditambah lagi sekarang ada aegya kalian. Kau harus ekstra menjaga dan memperhatikan kesehatan istri dan aegyamu. Arra?"

"Ne, appa. Aku siap menjalankan tugas dari appa." Siwon mengangkat tangan kanannya di atas pelipis membentuk pose hormat.

"Yeobo, kau bersihkan dirimu dulu sana, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Jarang sekali kan kita bisa memiliki moment seperti ini." Ujar Heechul.

"Ne, my Cinderella." Hankyung mengecup pipi Heechul sekilas. "Appa ke atas dulu." Pamit Hankyung lalu dia beranjak menaiki tangga.

"Jangan lama-lama, appa!" Seru Siwon, sementara Hankyung hanya melambaikan tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hankyung muncul menuruni tangga setelah membersihkan diri. Dihampirinya ketiga orang –empat mungkin- yang sangaty disayanginya di ruang keluarga. Hankyung duduk di single sofa di sebelah Siwon, sementara Heechul dan Donghae duduk berdua di hadapannya. Heechul memberi Donghae nasihat-nasihat dan kiat-kiat menjaga kehamilan, tangan Heechul pun menggenggam tangan Donghae erat.

"Yeobo, sudahlah, Donghae pasti bisa menjaga diri. Kau tidak kasihan dia sudah lelah mendengar pesan-pesanmu." Kata Hankyung memutus aktivitas percakapan eomma-menantu yang tentu saja didominasi oleh Heechul.

"Aniyo, appa, aku senang mendengarkan nasihat eomma." Donghae mengumbar angelic smile nya.

"Hannie-ah, ini sangat penting bagi Donghae. Apalagi dia baru menginjak bulan pertama kehamilan yang biasanya rentan bahaya." Heechul membela diri.

"Arraseo, yeobo." Akhirnya Hankyung mengalah, tidak ada gunanya melawan istrinya yang tak terkalahkan dalam beragumen itu.

"Eomma, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar." Siwon pun membuka suara setelah beberapa menit lalu terabaikan keberadaannya dan hanya menjadi penonton setia Heechul-Donghae.

"Ahjumma! Apakah makan malam sudah siap?" Heechul berteriak menayakan ahjumma pelayan mereka yang bertugas memasak.

Seorang wanita kira-kira berusia 60 tahun muncul. "Makan malam sudah siap, nyonya."

"Kajja kita makan." Ajak Heechul.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Siwon menyeret (?) kursi untuk Donghae lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang sempat menyantuk makanannya, Donghae merasa perutnya bergejolak ingin memuntahkan semua isinya.

"Wonnie-ah, bau kimchinya menyengat sekali."

"Wae, chagiya? Bukankah kau suka kimchi?" tanya Siwon heran melihat reaksi yang tidak biasa dari istrinya.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Donghae sudah berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah seraya menutup mulut dan satu tangannya lagi memegang perutnya. Sontak hal itu mengundang kecemasan Siwon, Heechul dan Hankyung. Segera disusulnya Donghae yang berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Huooeek.. huoooeeeeek…" Donghae benar-benar mengeluarkan semua makanan yang ada di dalam pertnya.

Siwon membantu memijat tengkuk belakang Donghae. "Gwaenchana, chagi?" tanya Siwon penuh kekhawatiran.

Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemas. Setelah selesai muntah-muntah, tubuh lemas Donghae merosot dari westafel. Untung Siwon dengan sigap menangkap tubuh lemah istrinya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Eomma, eottohkae?" Siwon menatap Heechul, matanya menyiratkan permohonan untuk menolong Donghae.

"Nan gwaenchana, Wonie-ah." Ucap Donghae dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Bawa Donghae ke ruang keluarga dulu, mungkin bau kimchi membuatnya mual." Heechul berjalan ke dapur. Siwon menuruti perkataan Heechul, digendongnya bridal style tubuh Donghae. Sedangkan Hankyung berjalan di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah, bawa Donghae kemari!" seru Heechul dari arah ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan dapur.

"Ne, eomma." Siwon membawa Donghae ke dapur –tentu saja dengan menggendongnya bridal style lagi- sedangkan Hankyung sudah dari tadi menyusul Heechul di dapur.

Siwon mendudukkan Donghae di kursi yang ditempatinya tadi.

"Cobalah, chagiya, mungkin kau tidak akan mual dengan ini." Heechul menyodorkan semangkuk makanan yang baru saja dibuatnya khusus untuk Donghae.

"Aku suapi ya." Tanpa mendengar persetujuan atau penolakan dari Donghae, Siwon mengambil sendok di sebelah mangkuk tersebut dan menyuapkan Donghae masakan Heechul itu.

"Eottohkae, chagi? Masih mual?" tanya Heechul. Ketiga orang di hadapan Donghae menatapnya penasaran, tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng, "Ani, eomma, aku bisa menelannya. Gomapta." Donghae tersenyum tipis. Seketika rona kekhawatiran di wajah Siwon, Heechul dan Hankyung menghilang mendengar jawaban melegakan dari Donghae.

"Yeobo daebak. Kau bisa menciptakan resep yang tidak membuat Donghae mual." Puji Hankyung pada Heechul.

"Oh, Teukie memberikanku beberapa resep untuk mengantisipasi keadaan seperti ini. Dia bilang dulu sewaktu mengandung Donghae dia tidak bisa makan sembarang makanan, lalu dia membuat resep sendiri. dan sekarang dia berikan padaku." Jelas Heechul.

"Pantas saja, aku juga sulit percaya eomma membuat resep sendiri," cibir Siwon.

"Yack, Choi Siwon! sopanlah pada eommamu." Heechul menggetok kepala Siwon menggunakan sendok yang belum dipakainya.

"Appo, eomma." Siwon mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ sudah-sudah, jangan rebut di meja makan," Hankyung melerai perdebatan eomma-aegya itu. "You are still the best, yeobo." Hankyung tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Thank you, Hannie-ah." Heechul balas tersenyum. Memang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan Hankyung menaklukkan seorang Kim –Choi- Heechul.

"Appa selalu membela eomma." Siwon terkekeh geli melihat tingkah orang tuanya tersebut.

"Ayo makan." Komando Hankyung.

"Chagiya, aku suapi ne?" Siwon menawarkan jasanya pada Donghae (?).

"Tidak usah, Wonnie-ah, aku bisa sendiri."

.

.

.

"Chagiya, kau yakin tidak mau tinggal di sini bersama eomma selama hamil?" tanya Heechul.

Kini Siwon dan Donghae hendak pulang ke rumah mereka, terlihat Hankyung dan Heechul mengantar mereka sampai di depan pintu.

"Ne, eomma, I'll be okay." Donghae meyakinkan ibu mertuanya dengan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman cantik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Eomma sudah mencatatkan resep dari Teukie, berikan pada ahjumma yang memasak di rumahmu, ne?"

"Ne, eomma."

"Siwon-ah, jaga dan lindungi cucu serta menantuku dengan baik. Buat Donghae senyaman mungkin. Appa titip mereka berdua padamu." Pesan Hankyung.

"Arra, appa. Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Siwon mantap. "Kami pulang dulu appa. eomma." pamit Siwon.

Heechul memeluk Donghae sejenak. "Eomma akan sesering mungkin mengunjungimu, chagiya. Take care of yourself and your baby." pesan Heechul.

"Ne, eomma."

"Kami pulang dulu, annyeong." Siwon dan Donghae menundukkan kepala sejenak –untuk sopan santun-

"Ne, hati-hati."

Siwon menngenggam tangan Donghae, membimbingnya menuju tempat di mana Audi blacknya diparkir. Mobil yang ditumpangi Siwon dan Donghae melenggang pergi dari rumah megah itu, menuju rumah megah lain yang ditinggali oleh Siwon dan Donghae.

T~B~C


	8. Chapter 8

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae (Siwon Donghae) or KiHae (Kibum Donghae) ?

Other cast : HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating : M (buat jaga-jaga)

Genderswitch : Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya^^)

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

#at Siwon-Donghae's house#

"Silahkan, my princess."

Siwon membukakan pintu penumpang dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Donghae. Mobil Audi black yang mereka tumpangi telah terparkir rapi di garasi bersama penghuni garasi lainnya –yaitu beberapa mobil mewah lain.

Donghae tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku suaminya itu. Diulurkan tangannya guna menyambut uluran tangan sang suami, sementara tangan lainnya memegang tas tangan 'Gucci' nya.

"Thank you, my prince."

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Donghae, menautkan jemari mereka. Dengan rona bahagia yang terus saja terpancar di paras elok mereka, dibimbingnya kedua kaki calon appa-umma tersebut melangkah memasuki rumah. Tidak seperti di rumah Siwon yang ditinggali appa dan ummanya, rumah mereka –Siwon dan Donghae- memang memiliki sedikit pelayan, karena Donghae tidak mau menjadi seorang istri yang malas. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya mempekerjakan pelayan seperlunya saja –sesuai kebutuhan. Di saat Donghae tidak terlalu sibuk, dia menyempatkan diri memasak untuk Siwon –walaupun hanya makanan sederhana. Tak jarang pula dia membersihkan rumah –mesti tidak seluruhnya, mengingat betapa besar ukuran rumahnya- atau merawat tanaman yang didominasi oleh bunga mawar di taman kecil pekarangan belakang.

"Wonnie-ah, aku akan memberikan resep dari eomma pada Minji ahjumma dulu ya."

"Ne, chagiya, ayo aku antar."

"Aku hanya akan pergi ke dapur, Wonnie-ah." Donghae terkikik geli melihat sifat Siwon yang menurutnya overprotective itu.

"Tetap saja aku ingin menemanimu, chagiya."

"Well, up to you." Akhirnya Donghae menyerah. Toh tidak ada ruginya kan ditemani Siwon ke mana-mana.

"Minji ahjumma." Panggil Donghae saat menginjak pintu dapur.

"Ne, nyonya." Muncul sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan apron yang masih dikenakannya di hadapan Siwon dan Donghae.

"Ahjumma, ini resep dari eomma. Karena aku baru menginjak awal bulan kehamilan jadi aku mudah mual, tolong buatkan menu makanan yang ada di resep itu, ne?" Donghae memberikan resep itu dari tas jinjingnya kepada Minji ahjumma.

"Baik, nyonya. Wah, chukkae atas kehamilan anda, nyonya. Saya turut bahagia." Ucap Minji ahjumma tulus.

"Ne, gomawo, ahjumma. Kenapa ahjumma masih mengenakan apron? Sudah malam, beristirahatlah Ujar Donghae.

"Donghae benar, ahjumma. Mulai sekarang tugasmu sedikit berat karena harus memasak untuk satu orang lagi." Ucap Siwon seraya mengelus perut Donghae yang masih datar.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya bereskan di dapur. Terima kasih atas perhatian tuan dan nyonya. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalankan tugas saya."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ahjumma. Kami ke atas dulu, ne?" ucap Donghae.

"Selamat beristirahat, tuan, nyonya." Minji ahjumma membungkuk hormat sebelum Siwon dan Donghae benar-benar meninggalkan dapur.

Donghae tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya serasa ringan sekali, ternyata Siwon tengah menggendongnya bridal style.

"Wonnie-ah, kau selalu saja mengagetkan aku. Turunkan aku." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpose kesal. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Siwon. Siwon mengecup kilat bibir Donghae.

"Yah, Siwonnie pervert." Donghae kini menggembungkan pipinya yang menambah kadar imut dan childish pada dirinya –di mata Siwon- sementara Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat aksi ngambek –tapi gagal- istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kedua baby ku ini capek menaiki tangga, chagiya."

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang bayi yang baru belajar berjalan saja." Donghae masih setia memasang pose kau-menyebalkan-Choi-Siwon, namun kini dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon guna mengeratkan pegangannya agar pantatnya tidak mencium lantar marmer rumahnya.

Mengerti akan istrinya yang pasrah dalam gendongannya, dimple Siwon terpatri di kedua pipinya. "Mr Superman akan membawa malaikat cantik ke tempat tujuannya, bersiaplah."

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan kamar pribadinya, sedangkan Donghae hanya mampu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon guna menyembunyikan rona pink pada kedua pipinya.

'Brak'

Siwon menutup pintu kamarnya agak keras karena dia menutupnya menggunakan kaki. Didudukkannya dirinya pada sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di kamarnya, dengan Donghae yang masih ada di dalam dekapannya –yang sekarang menjadi di pangkuannya. Donghae menjatuhkan tas tangannya di sembarang tempat. Siwon meraih wajah donghae dengan kedua tangannya, didongakkannya dengan lembut untuk membawanya menatap paras cantik istrinya itu. Diselaminya manic hitam Donghae yang mampu memenjarakan dirinya pada pesona seorang Lee Donghae.

"Thank you for everything, chagiya. Nan jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Siwon tulus yang masih terpenjara dalam manic hitam istrinya.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Diarahkannya kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di leher Siwon ke kedua pipi tegas Siwon.

"You're welcome, Wonnie-ah. Thanks for loving me and treating me well."

Siwon mengeliminasi jarak di antara dirinya dan Donghae, mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir manis istrinya yang tidak bosan dia rasakan. Dilumatnya lembut bibir atas dan bawah Donghae, seakan tidak rela melewatkan celah sekecil apapun tidak tersapu oleh bibirnya. Siwon memiringkan sedikit kepalanya guna mempermudah dirinya untuk mengeklaim bibir Donghae. Siwon dan Donghae memejamkan kedua mata mereka, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh orang tercinta. Donghae kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon, sementara Siwon masih memegang kedua pipi Donghae.

"Euuunghh.." lenguhan kecil Donghae terdengar di sela-sela aktivitas mereka.

Setelah lima menit sesi ciuman lembut itu, Donghae mendorong pelan dada Siwon. Siwon yang mengerti akan sikap Donghae yang menandakan dia kekurangan pasokan udara, segera melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Donghae, memberi kesempatan bagi Dongahae untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya akan oksigen.

"Sweet lips, chagiya." Senyum menghiasi bibir Siwon, ibu jari tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengusap bibir lembut Donghae.

"Let's take a bath together." Seringai mesum tercipta di bibir kissable Siwon.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Siwon yang membuat rona merah timbul "Shi-shireo!"

.

.

.

"Wonnie-ah, kau ingin aegya namja atau yeoja?" tanya Donghae sembari meraih tangan kanan Siwon yang membelai surai panjangnya.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Donghae bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon yang ada di belakangnya. Sedangkan Siwon yang menjadi sandaran Donghae bersandar pada salah satu ujung bath up, dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus-elus perut Donghae dengan lembut. Dimanjakan dengan air hangat di bath up tersebut dan tubuh keduanya ditutupi oleh busa, jadi bisa menebak kan mereka sedang apa?

"Namja ataupun yeoja, aku akan menyayanginya sepenuh hatiku, chagiya. Kau jangan cemburu ya kalau cintaku terbagi menjadi dua?"

"Mworago? Kau selingkuh?" tanya Donghae histeris seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang guna menatap Siwon. sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum tidak jelas, dia senang sekali berhasil menggoda Donghae.

"Sekarang ini aku tidak bisa hanya mencintaimu seorang, chagi, karena aku juga mencintai makhluk manis di sini." Jawab Siwon seraya mengelus perut Donghae dengan gerakan memutar. "Kau tidak mau berbagi cintaku dengan aegyamu sendiri, chagiya?"

"Aiish, kau ini hobi sekali menggodaku." Donghae memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, kembali di sandarkannya kepalanya di dada Siwon. Kau juga jangan cemburu ya kalau aku lebih perhatian pada aegya nanti." Balas Donghae.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menarik perhatianmu." Donghae terkekeh mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Setelah 15 menit berendam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahinya karena kedua kelopak mata Donghae yang sudah tidak sabar untuk ditutup, dengan kata lain dia sudah mengantuk. Selesai dengan acara memilah baju di lemari untuk dipakai tidur, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak perlu ke kamar mandi, chagiya, lagipula aku sudah melihat semuanya kan?" tanya Siwon dengan menaik-turunkan salah satu alisnya.

"Siwonnie yadong!" seru Donghae dan meneruskan langkah tertundanya ke kamar mandi.

Selesai memakai piyamanya, Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Punggungnya disandarkan pada kepala tempat tidur dan tangannya mengambil handphone touchscreen miliknya.

'Ceklek' Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Donghae yang telah memakai piyama rok mininya.

"What are you doing, Wonnie-ah?" tanya Donghae seraya menaiki tempat tidur, disibakkannya bedcover dan membungkus tubuhnya. Donghae ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur, menempatkan dirinya di samping kanan Siwon.

"Just checking my schedule for tomorrow." Jawab Siwon sambil meletakkan smartphonenya kembali ke meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Are you tired, chagiya?" Siwon mengalungkan tangan kanannya di bahu Donghae dan menarik kepala Donghae agar bersandar padanya.

"Euhm." Donghae hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Let's have a sleep." Ajak Siwon, lalu keduanya membaringkan tubuh mereka. Tangan kanan Siwon digunakan Donghae sebagai bantal.

"Sweet dreams, chagiya." Siwon mengecup kening istrinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Sweet dreams, too." Balas Donghae, dinyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

Siwon menarik selimut hingga menutupi pinggangnya.

"Hangat," igau Donghae.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada Donghae. Dipejamkan kedua matanya, menyusul sang istri yang telah berkelana di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

-a month later-

'_drrrtt drrtttt drrrrtttt'_

Getaran iPhone di saku celananya menginterupsi Kibum dari acara mari-membasahi-tenggorokan-yang-kering-dengan-segelas-jus-jeruk-segar yang telah dilakukannya. Dirogohnya saku celana yang dia kenakan dan mencari benda berbentuk kotak berwarna putih miliknya. Sontak wajah kesalnya berubah senang saat onyx nya menangkap sebuah nama yang tertera di layar smartphone nya.

**From : Fishy noona**

**Subject : challenge**

**Message : Bummie-ah, apa hari ini kau sibuk? Jam berapa pemotretannya berakhir. Ayo kita battle game. Ini keinginan keponakanmu, kau mau menurutinya.**

**-your most beautiful noona-**

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Kibum setelah selesai membaca pesan singkat dari Donghae. Segera dibalasnya pesan singkat itu, dia tidak mau Donghae yang berada di seberang sana menunggu terlalu lama.

**To : Fishy noona**

**Subject : challenge**

**Message : Aku tidak terlalu sibuk, noona. Sepertinya jam 6 pemotretan sudah bisa diakhiri. Baiklah, aku terima tantangan keponakan ku. Katakana padanya jangan menangis kalau kalah nanti. Kau mau ku jemput, noona?**

Disentuhnya icon 'send' guna mengirim pesan balasan untuk Donghae. Tak lama kemudian iPhone nya bergetar kembali menandakan sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

**From : Fishy noona**

**Subject : challenge**

**Message : Dia sudah berlatih denganku, tidak mungkin terkalahkan. Ne, Bummie-ah, jemput aku di MBC sekitar jam setengah 7 ne? tunggulah di tempat parkir, aku akan menghampirimu.**

"Kibum-sshi, ayo lanjutkan pemotretan lagi!" teriak sang fotografer yang sudah standby dengan kameranya menginterupsi Kibum yang akan membalas sms dari Donghae.

"Aiiish." Kibum hanya bisa berdecak sebal, tentu saja dia harus bersikap professional dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Yes! I get it again."

"Yah! Yah! That's mine."

"Move! Move! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Awas kau burung jelek."

Teriakan-terikan histeris Donghae yang tengah asyik mengumpulkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya dari game yang sedang dimainkannya menggema di seluruh apartemen Kibum. Sementara Kibum yang berada di samping Donghae hanya menatapnya malas. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi Donghae begitu semangat mengajaknya battle game, dia pikir mereka akan bertanding starcraft atau permainan 'berat' lainnya. Namun ternyata Donghae malah memilih game Angry Birds yang –menurut Kibum- sangat membosankan.

"Yah! Mengapa noona memainkan game anak batita seperti itu, eoh? Tidak ada tantangannya sama sekali."

"Sssttttt...! bilang saja kau tidak bisa memainkannya dan malu kalah dari ku kan?" ucap Donghae remeh tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tv LCD layar datar di hadapannya dan tangannya yang masih sibuk memijat-mijat stick game di tangannya.

"Aku tidak level memainkan game tidak bermutu seperti itu. Bisa turun reputasiku nanti." Kibum menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa panjang yang tengah didudukinya bersama Donghae.

"Yah! Yah! Aiiiish!"Donghae berdecak sebal seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Gara-gara kau aku tidak jadi menang." Sungut Donghae sebal pada Kibum, memberikannya deathglare yang menurut Kibum tidak mengerikan sama sekali namun malah terlihat lucu.

"Noona payah. Game membosankan seperti itu saja tidak bisa menang." Ejek Kibum.

"Itu semua karna salahmu. Sebagai hukumannya kau harus memberiku chocolate ice cream dengan topping brownies di atasnya, sertakan juga chocolate chips. Sekarang! Cepat sana!" Donghae mendorong-dorong tubuh Kibum agar bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju dapur menyajikan pesanannya.

"Tidak mau. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Yack! Kau kejam, Kim Kibum. Kau tega menolak permintaan keponakanmu? Jika nae aegya hobi mengeluarkan air liur –ngiler- terus saat besar nanti kau mau tanggung jawab?" ucap Donghae seraya mengelus perutnya.

"Aiiish. Arra. Arra." Akhirnya Kibum berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dia memang tidak pernah sanggup untuk menolak permintaan Donghae.

"Gomawo, Bummie ahjusshi~" Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

-15 minutes later-

"Noona, chocolate chipsnya-"

Perkataan Kibum terpotong saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Donghae yang telah tertidur di sofa panjang yang mereka duduki tadi. Dipelankan langkahnya agar tidak membangunkan Donghae. Dia meletakkan dua mangkuk yang berisi vanilla ice cream dan chocolate ice cream di meja sebelah sofa. Kibum berjongkok di hadapan Donghae yang tengah menjelajah alam mimpinya itu. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah damai Donghae, tangannya dengan hati-hati menelusuri setiap inci paras cantik Donghae tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Tanpa Kibum sadari, senyum tipis nan tulus mengembang di bibirnya.

"Neomu neomu yeppo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo, noona." bisik Kibum lirih.

Dangan perlahan diangkatnya Donghae menuju kamarnya, dibaringkannya dengan sangat hati-hati tubuh Donghae di atas tempat tidur. Kibum menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Donghae untuk menghangatkannya. Kibum memberanikan diri mengecup kening Donghae dengan sangat lembut, tidak ingin mengganggu Donghae yang telah terlelap.

"Have a nice sleep, my love." Diusapnya sejenak surai lembut Donghae sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

_** Haru e hanbeon man neol saenggakhae..**_

_** Deo isangeun andwae akkyeo dul geoya..**_

_** Himdeul eobtdeon haru ye sunshine geudaeman..**_

_** Isseo jun damyeon OK geugeollo dwae...**_

Dering ponsel yang berasal dari iPhone milik Donghae yang berada di meja samping sofa menginterupsi Kibum yang baru saja menyandarkan kepadanya pada sandaran sofa. Diraihnya dengan malas ponsel biru laut Donghae, Kibum menyentuh icon 'answer' tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi ponsel itu.

_"Yeobboseyo, chagiya, eoddiseoyo?" _terdengar nada khawatir dari seberang sana.

Belum sempat Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya, seseorang di seberang sana telah membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Kibum. Siwon. ya, suara itu milik Siwon.

"Hae noona berada di apartemen ku, Siwon-sshi. Dia sedang tidur. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang saat dia sudah bangun."

_"Akan ku jemput sekarang, Kibum-sshi." _Ucap Siwon mutlak dengan nada bicara super dinginnya.

"Tapi-"

'tuut tuut tuut' belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, sambungan telepon telah diputus secara sepihak oleh Siwon.

'ting tong ting tong, ting tong ting tong'

Bel apartemen Kibum berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang berkunjung. Dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Siwon. Pasti dia yang telah memencet bel dengan tidak sabar. Kibum membuka pintu apartemennya dan gotcha! ternyata benar Siwon lah yang kini tengah berdiri di balik pintu. Tanpa permisi dari sang pemilik apartemen, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mengedarkan bidikan matanya ke segala arah –mencari sosok sang istri.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Siwon tanpa menghadap Kibum dan masih terus mengedarkan kedua matanya.

"Di kamarku."

Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon melangkah menuju sebuah pintu satu-satunya di dalam apartemen yang diyakininya sebagai tempat di mana istrinya itu berada kini. Dan benar saja, Siwon melihat Donghae tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang Kibum. Digendongnya perlahan tubuh Donghae bridal style.

"Terima kasih telah menemani **istriku**, Kibum-sshi". Ucap Siwon dengan menekan kata 'istriku' pada Kibum.

Tanpa menunggu Kibum membalas ucapannya, Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya mampu menatap nanar Donghae yang dibawa pergi Siwon yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

-house of Siwon-Donghae-

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Donghae secara perlahan di ranjang king size mereka, tidak ingin Donghae terganggu dari tidurnya dengan gerakan sekecil apapun. Siwon melepas jas dan dasinya serta membuka tiga kancing kemejanya paling atas, kemudian merebahkan diri di samping Donghae. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae agar memudahkan dirinya menikmati paras cantik nan damai istrinya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menerpa wajahnya, Donghae -yang tidurnya terganggu- mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya walaupun cahayanya tidak terlalu terang.

"Siwonnie." Rancau Donghae seraya masih mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat mendapati sosok sang suami yang tengah berada di hadapannya dan tengah tersenyum manis menampilkan kedua dimple nya.

"Kenapa bangun, chagiya?"

"Bukan kah aku tadi aku berada di apartemen Kibummie?" tanya Donghae bingung mendapati dirinya yang telah berada di kamarnya –dan Siwon.

"Aku menculik wanitaku."

"Aish, kau ini." Donghae terkekeh mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kau semakin berat, chagiya. Kau bertambah gemuknya?" tanya Siwon dengan senyuman –mengejek- nya.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul pelan dada bidang Siwon dengan sebal.

"Yack! Tentu saja. Sekarang aku kan bersama uri aegya setiap waktu. Kau irinya?"

Senyum manis Siwon semakin mengembang lebar. Direngkuhnya tubuh Donghae ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, sementara donghae menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Wonnie-ah, di ulang tahunmu ke 26 besok kau ingin hadiah apa dariku? Aku akan berusaha memberikannya." tanya Donghae yang memecah keheningan yang sejenak melanda mereka, jari telunjuknya menari-nari di dada bidang Siwon.

"Kau sudah memberikannya, chagiya. Dirimu dan uri little Choi adalah hadiah paling indah dan paling berharga yang pernah kuterima." Jawab Siwon seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae, menghirup aroma sampo chamomile yang menguar dari surai lembut Donghae.

"Jinjja? Berarti aku tidak peril repot-repot mencarikanmu hadiah yang special." Gurau Donghae.

Siwon melonggarkan dekapannya dan mensejajar wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae. Siwon menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah ranum Donghae. Siwon melumat bibir Donghae dengan sangat lembut, tidak ada nafsu di sana, hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar kepada eomma dari anaknya itu. Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya saat dirasanya Donghae membutuhkan oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya kembali.

"Saranghae." Ucap Siwon menatap lekat kedua manic cantik Donghae.

Diraihnya tengkuk Donghae dan kembali mendaratkan bibir kissablenya pada bibir penuh Donghae. Disesapnya setiap inci bibir istrinya tanpa terlewati sedikit pun. Lidah terlatih Siwon mulai bergerak nakal, menjilat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Donghae bergantian.

"Euunghhh." Donghae melenguh dan membuka sidikit mulutnya.

Tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Siwon. Segara disisipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Donghae, menjelajahi setiap benda yang ada di sana. Tak sampai di situ saja, kini tangan nakal Siwon mulai melancarkan serangannya. Dibukanya kancing atas mini dress Donghae, meremas salah satu gundukan yang ada di dadanya.

"Aaassshhhh.. eeuuummhh.." desahan Donghae lolos dari sela-sela aktivitas pagutan dalam nan panas mereka.

Siwon memposisikan tubuh Donghae terlentang dan memindahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Donghae. Jemari lentik Donghae entah dari kapan sudah tersesat di surai cepak Siwon. Dikecup, dijilat dan dihisapnya leher hingga perpotongan bahunya.

"Ssshhhhh.. ja.. ngan.. aakhh.. digigit.. aannnhhh…" rancau Donghae di sela desahannya. Bayangkan saja jika saat show keesokan harinya Donghae hadir dengan bercak-bercak keunguan di lehernya. Tentu saja Donghae tidak ingin hal yang memalukan itu terjadi.

Oh tidak! Kini salah satu tangan nakal Siwon sudah berhasil menyusup mini dress Donghae dari bawah. Dibelainya miss V istrinya yang masih dalam balutan underware nya yang menimbulkan desahan hebat dari mulut Donghae.

"Eeeeuuuuunnggggghhhhhh…" tubuh Donghae menggelinjang membentuk busur.

Gerakan Siwon yang hendak menurunkan underware nya menyadarkan dirinya -akan larangan sang dokter- dari buaian kenikmatan yang diberikan Siwon.

"An-andwae.. Won-aahhh.. aegya… aaannhh..." ucap Donghae susah payah.

Sontak Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya menggerayangi tubuh Donghae. Ditatapnya wajah Donghae yang sudah penuh dengan peluh.

"Mianhae chagiya." diusapnya dengan lembut peluh di dahi Donghae dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Eumb, gwaenchana." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan appa, baby." Siwon menurunkan kepalanya sejajar dengan perut Donghae dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Tidurlah, chagiya. Saranghae." Siwon sudah memposisikan kembali dirinya mendekap tubuh Donghae, memberikan kehangatan lewat rengkuhannya. Ditariknya selimut menyelimuti tubuh Donghae hingga bahunya yang berarti sampai dada Siwon. Tak lama kemudian Donghae terlelap dengan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang ditawarkan Siwon.

.

.

.

-a month later again-

Kini usia kandungan Donghae sudah menginjak bulan ketiga. Jadwal show on air maupun off air nya sudah dikurangi. Paling banyak dia hanya menerima 2x job menyanyi, itupun dengan gerakan dance yang amat sangat minim. Memang masih ada job mengisi talkshow maupun variety show atau sekedar menjadi model pemotretan, Donghae hanya menerima yang tidak akan membuatnya terlalu lelah saja. Dia –dan orang-orang di sekitarnya- bernar-benar bersikap protective terhadap generasi Choi dan Lee berikutnya.

#one night#

Siwon pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah frustasi dan penampilan kusut. Moodnya hari ini benar-bener buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu investor yang penting bagi perusahaan Siwon menarik dananya kembali, padahal mereka akan mengerjakan sebuah proyek besar yang akan direalisasi dalam waktu dekat. Tentu saja hal itu akan mendulang kerugian yang cukup besar baginya.

Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan gontai memasuki mansion mewah yang dia tempati bersama Donghae. Sontak kedua matanya membelalak sempurna seketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya kini. Istri sang sangan dia cintai dan kasihi tengah memeluk erat seorang namja yang dia kenali sebagai Kim Kibum di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Memang itu bukan kali pertamanya Donghae memeluk Kibum. Hey! Tetap saja dia sangat kesal, masalah di kantor sudah membuat kepalanya pusing dan sekarang disuguhkan pemandangan yang menyesakkan seperti itu. Ternyata Tuhan sedang ingin menguji Siwon.

"Shit!" umpat Siwon seraya melenggang menjauhi rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae maupun Kibum.

Sebuah bar yang sangat jarang dia jamahi kini menjadi tempat singgahnya. Dia pernah berkunjung ke bar itu dua kali karena ajakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Tanpa ragu, dia memesan minuman alcohol berkadar tinggi yang bahkan belum pernah dia minum –mengingat Siwon kan alim. Dia hanya ingin melupakan masalahnya walaupun sejenak.

-house of Siwon-Donghae-

Donghae sedari tadi mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Ditolehkan kepalanya pada jam dinding antic yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul 3, begitulah jarum pendek dan panjang pada jam itu menunjukkan waktu. Sosok atletis nan tampan yang ditunggunya tak jua menunjukkan batang hidung mancungnya. Kegelisahan menyelimuti dirinya. Sangat tidak biasa Siwon pulang selarut ini tanpa kabar. Paling larut Siwon pulang pukul 12 malam dan itupun dia akan menelpon ataupun sekedar mengirim pesan singkat pada Donghae.

Pintu utama rumah megah nan mewah itu terbuka, segera saja menyita perhatian Donghae. Dia menajamkan matanya, menyakinkan dirinya apakah sosok di depannya ini benar-benar Siwon, suaminya. Lihat saja penampilannya saat ini. Wajah kusut, rambut ajak-ajakan, kancing jas yang sudah tidak mengait satu sama lain, dasi yang melonggar dan jangan lupakan langkah terhuyung-huyungnya. Benar-benar suatu pemandangan yang sangat langka, bahkan belum pernah.

"Siwonnie."

"Oh, istriku yang sexy." Siwon tertawa tidak jelas, didekatinya Donghae dan langsung memeluknya dan menjatuhkan dirinya berserta Donghae –otomatis- di sofa empuk di sampingnya.

"Aish, kau mabuk ya?"

"He? Tidak mabuk kok, cha-gi-ya." Lalu Siwon tertidur, namun masih mengigau-ngigau tidak jelas.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Donghae memapah Siwon menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua. Bayangkan saja bagaimana sulitnya Donghae membimbing Siwon ke kamar yang notabenenya tubuh Siwon –jauh- lebih besar, tinggi dan berat daripada dirinya. Akhirnya sampailah Donghae memapah Siwon sampai di kamar mereka, dihempaskannya tubuh Siwon ke ranjang. Donghae melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Siwon, dibukanya jas hitam suaminya itu dan tak lupa menanggalkan dasi yang melilit leher Siwon –yang sudah melonggar.

Saat Donghae hendak beranjak mengambil air untuk membasuh muka Siwon, pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Siwon. Dengan sekali hentak, Siwon menarik Donghae ke arahnya dan mendarat di atas tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba, dilumatnya cukup kasar bibir Donghae. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak menyukai ciumannya kali ini karena bau alcohol yang masih sangat menyengat dari mulut Siwon. Siwon sudah berhasil mematahkan pertahanan Donghae, lidahnya tengah menjelajahi rongga hangat nan manis Donghae.

Siwon membalikkan posisinya hingga sekarang bergantian Donghae yang berada di bawah dan Siwon menindihnya. Siwon semakin menekan bibirnya pada bibir menggoda Donghae. Melumatnya ganas tanpa ampun, membuat Donghae pun tak khayal kuwalahan membalas Siwon. Donghae masih bisa mentoleransi sesi ciuman mereka kali ini. Toh mereka masih sering melakukan French kiss selama Donghae hamil.

Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya saat merasakan Siwon berhasil melepas underware nya dari piyama mini yang dia kenakan dan menyadari Siwon yang tengah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Tanpa permisi dan pemanasan, Siwon menempatkan junior nya di depan miss V Donghae dan melesakkannya ke dalam dengan lembut.

"Arrgggtt! AN-ANDWAE! Hen.. ti… kan..! hiks.. hiks."

Seolah menulikan kedua telinganya, Siwon mengacuhkan segala teriakan permohonan Donghae dan tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya. Walaupun Siwon tetap memperlakukannya dengan lembut –sangat malah- Donghae kesakitan yang luar biasa. Air mata Donghae telah menganak-sungai sedari tadi. Setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya, Siwon menjatuhkan tubuh lemasnya di samping Donghae dan terlelap.

Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh, Donghae merangkak menghampiri ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas. Dengan sisa tenaganya, dicarinya nama Heechul pada list contact nya dan mendial icon 'call'.

_"Yeobboseo, chagiya."_

"Eomma.."

_"Ne? ada apa menelpon malam-malam?"_

"Eomma.. hiks.."

_"Gwaenchanayo?" _Heechul mulai khawatir.

"Eomma…" dan ponsel pun terjatuh dari tangan Donghae.

_"Yack! Chagiya! Donghae-ah!"_

Sekencang-kencangnya Heechul berteriak, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

.

.

.

T~B~C


	9. Chapter 9

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae (Siwon Donghae) or KiHae (Kibum Donghae) ?

Other cast: HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating: M (buat jaga-jaga)

Genderswitch Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya)

.

.

.

Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

**Previous chapter.**

_"Yeobboseo, chagiya."_

"Eomma.."

_"Ne? ada apa menelpon malam-malam?"_

"Eomma.. hiks.."

_"Gwaenchanayo?" _Heechul mulai khawatir.

"Eomma…" dan ponsel pun terjatuh dari tangan Donghae.

_"Yack! Chagiya! Donghae-ah!"_

Sekencang-kencangnya Heechul berteriak, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

-HanChul's side-

"DONGHAE-AH! Kau mendengarku? HAE-AH!"

Heechul terus saja berteriak-teiak berusaha memanggil Donghae, namun nihil. Hanya keheningan yang didapatinya, suara Donghae tidak terdengar lagi.

"Hannie-ah, ireona. Palli!"

Heechul menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Hankyung yang tidur di sebelahnya guna membangunkan sang suami dari alam mimpinya.

Hankyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya sembari mengumpulkan seluruh rohnya dari alam mimpi yang telah ia singgahi.

"Waeyo, Chuliie?"

"Donghae baru saja menelponku tapi dia hanya memanggil-manggilku dan suaranya menghilang begitu saja. Aku sangat khawatir, yeobbo."

"Tenangkan dirimu, Chullie-ah, Donghae pasti baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana aku bias tenang, Hannie-ah. Firasatku mengatakan sebaliknya. Aku mau ke rumah mereka sekarang."

"Tapi ini masih malam, chagiya, besok pagi saja." Bujuk Hankyung.

"I don't care." Ucap Heechul mutlak.

Heechul turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil jaket di lemari. Tidak dihiraukannya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Heechul menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di meja riasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Melihat tingkah laku Heechul, Hankyung hanya menghela napas panjang dan segera beranjak menyusul Heechul. Tidak mungkin kan dia membiarkan Heechul menyetir sendiri di malam hari dengan emosi yang tidak stabil? Hankyung tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istri tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah anak dan menantunya, Heechul segera menuju ke kamar mereka dengan langkah cepat.

'Braaaak'

Heechul membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan tidak berperi-kepintuan. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna mendapati keadaan menantu tersayangnya yang kehilangan kesadarannya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan noda darah yang cukup banyak di daerah pangkal pahanya pada piyama mininya. Segera Heechul menghampiri Donghae dan merengkuh tubuh Donghae, air matanya sudah mengalir menganak-sungai di kedua pipinya.

"Donghae-ah! Donghae-ah! Ireona!" Heechul menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi mulus Donghae, berusaha menyadarkan Donghae.

"Jebal, ireona, chagiya! Bertahanlah!" hati Heechul hancur berkeping-keping melihat keadaan Donghae.

Sementara Hankyung berjalan menuju ranjang di mana Siwon terlelap di atasnya dalam keadaan topless dengan selimut menyelimuti perut hingga kakinya.

'PLAK'

Hankyung mendaratkan tangannya dengan sangat keras di pipi tegas Siwon. Siwon -yang mendapatkan tamparan gratis dari Hankyung- terperanjat duduk dan sontak kedua matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Hankyung di hadapannya dengan wajah garang segarang-garangnya yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Ap-appa." Siwon takut setengah mati.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIMU, CHOI SIWON? KAU MEMPERKOSANYA, HAH?" teriak Hankyung kalap.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak mempunyai keberanian sedikit pun untuk menatap mata sang appa yang sedang dikuasai amarah. Hati Siwon sakit sekali mendapati kondisi Donghae, apalagi Donghae menjadi seperti itu karena ulahnya.

"Mi-mian."

"KAU TIDAK BERGUNA, CHOI SIWON!"  
'PLAK'

Kembali tangan Hankyung melayang, kali ini menampar pipi kiri Siwon.

"Kita harus segera membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit, Hannie-ah." Ujar Heechul menghentikan tangan Hankyung yang hendak menampar Siwon untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Appa sangat kecewa padamu, Siwon-ah." Ucap Hankyung dengan nada perkataan yang sarat akan rasa kekecewaan.

Hankyung menghampiri Heechul dan Donghae kemudian menggendong Donghae keluar dari kamar. Sebelum mengikuti Hankyung, Heechul menatap Siwon sejenak. Tidak ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Heechul, dia hanya menatap anak semata wayangnya. Mendapati sorot mata sang eomma yang memancarkan kekecewaan, hati Siwon semakin hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

-at hospital-

Di ruangan bercat putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat itu, terlihat seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Seorang wanita paruh baya –Heechul- tampak tertidur –sambil duduk- di samping kanan sang pasien. Sementara tangan kirinya yang tidak di infuse digenggam erat oleh seorang namja tampan –Kibum- yang tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah pucat yang terlelap itu, kecemasan tergambar jelas dari sorot matanya. Sementara di single sofa ruang rawat itu, sosok namja paruh baya –Hankyung- tengah terlelap karena letih.

Penasaran mengapa Kibum yang berada di samping Donghae, bukan Siwon yang merupakan suaminya sendiri?

Setelah mendapatkan telpon dari Jungsoo aka Leeteuk –eomma Donghae- yang telah diberi tahu keadaan putrinya oleh Heechul, Kibum bergegas ke rumah sakit tempat Donghae dirawat. Sementara Siwon masih berada di rumahnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas perbuatan kejinya terhadap sang istri. Selama 2 jam ketiga orang itu -Hankyung, Heechul dan Kibum- menunggu operasi Donghae selesai, akhirnya janin dalam perut Donghae bias diselamatkan. Kemudian Donghae dipindahkan ke ruang rawat yang kini ditempatinya.

Kedua mata Kibum sedikit berbinar senang saat mendapati adanya gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Noona." Kibum mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Donghae.

"Heechul-sshi, sepertinya noona akan segera sadar." Kibum membangunkan Heechul yang ada di seberangnya. Heechul membuka kedua matanya yang langsung terfokus pada Donghae.

"Chagiya." Pekik Heechul tak kalah senang melihat tanda-tanda Donghae akan sadar. Dibelainya lembut surai hitam Donghae.

"Eomma…" rancau Donghae lirih.

Heechul mengerti bahwa yang Donghae panggil bukanlah dirinya, melainkan Leeteuk.

"Eomma dan appamu sedang dalam perjalanan, chagiya." Tutur Heechul lembut.

Perlahan Donghae membuka kedua manic kelamnya nan indah.

"Bayiku.." ujar Donghae lirih. Tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Kibum meraba perutnya, cairan bening itu siap meluncur dari kedua bola matanya,

"Dia baik-baik saja, cahgiya. Istirahatlah." Heechul menjawab kegalauan menantunya,

Donghae kembali menutup kedua matanya, kondisi tubuh Donghae masih sangat lemah. Respon-respon yang dia tunjukan pun tidak banyak, bahkan dia tidak menyapa Kibum di sampingnya dan tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Satu jam kemudian, pintu ruang inap Donghae terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang suami-istri yang tak lain adalah orang tua Donghae. Leeteuk langsung menghampiri putri tercintanya, sementara Kangin yang juga tidak kalah khawatir dari Leeteuk mengekor di belakang istrinya. Kibum melepas genggaman tangannya pada Donghae dan mundur beberapa langkah guna memberi ruang bagi Kangin dan Leeteuk untuk mendekat pada Donghae.

"Omona, chagiya, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Leeteuk miris melihat keadaan putri semata wayangnya. Dibelainya lembut surai hitam Donghae dan mengusap pipinya.

"Bagaimana dengan cucu kita, Chullie-ah?" Tanya Kangin pada Heechul.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja."

"Mian mengecewakan kalian, aku telah membesarkan anak yang tidak berguna." Ucap Hankyung yang sudah bagun dari tidurnya dan berdiri di samping Kangin.

"Yang penting Donghae dan cucu kita tidak apa-apa." Balas Kangin sembari menepuk bahu Hankyung, padahal dirinya sangat ingin mematahkan tulang-tulang Choi Siwon –menantunya- yang telah membuat anaknya sakit seperti itu tapi akal sehat masih menguasainya. Tidak mungkin dia melimpahkan semuanya pada besannya kan?

Merasa ada yang mengganggu kenyamanan tidurnya, Donghae membuka matanya perlahan.

"Chagiya, gwaenchanayo? Eomma di sini."

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Donghae menatap Leeteuk, namun sorot matanya kosong, tidak seperti biasanya yang lembut dan menenangkan. Dapat terbaca di matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Eomma.." suara Donghae melantun lirih dan lemah.

"Ne, chagiya, eomma ada di sisimu." Leeteuk mengecup lembut kening Donghae. "Istirahatlah."

Donghae kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan kedua manic indahnya.

.

.

.

#keesokan harinya#

Ruang rawat inap Donghae pagi itu terlihat ramai. Di sana telah hadir Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum –yang tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisi Donghae-, Heechul, Leeteuk dan Kangin, sedangkan Hankyung harus pergi ke perusahaan untuk menghadiri suatu rapat penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Di manakah Choi Siwon, sang tersangka utama atas peristiwa ini? Mungkin dia sedang menyiapkan mental untuk menemui Dongahe dan berhadapan dengan ayah mertuanya yang siap mencincang dirinya.

"Syukurlah keponakan ku baik-baik saja, aku khawatir setengah mati, sampai-sampai aku tidak bernapsu bermain dengan istriku –PSP-" gurau Kyuhyun mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari sang kekasih –Sungmin- yang mampu mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu saja, Kyu, dia kan anak yang kuat." Kata Donghae seraya tersenyum tipis. "Gomawo sudah menjengukku."

"Aish kau ini, Hae, kami ini sangat khawatir denganmu dan keponakan kami." Ucap Sungmin yang diamini oleh yang lainnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau tidak syuting, Kibum-ah?" Tanya Yesung pada Kibum.

"Aku syuting nanti siang, hyung."

"Kau di sini sedari tadi malam, Kibum-ah?" kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"Ne, Wookie noona."

"Pulanglah, Bummie-ah, kau pasti lelah." Saran Donghae.

"Aku tidak lelah, noona." Kibum menampilkan killer smile andalannya.

Suara gesekan engsel pintu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Donghae. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang membuka pintu. Muncullah sosok berbadan atletis dengan paras tampannya yang kusut yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Dihampirinya ranjang di mana Donghae berbaring. Mengerti akan situasi, semua orang yang mengelilingi Donghae –KyuMin, YeWook dan Kibum- pergi menuju sofa ruang tunggu di mana Kangin, Leeteuk dan Heechul duduk.

Hatinya mencelos melihat paras cantik Donghae yang sangat pucat dan tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Siwon meraih tangan Donghae, digenggamnya lembut nan erat. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menangkap refleksi Siwon di kedua manic nya.

"Mianhae, chagiya. Aku memang tidak pantas mendapatkan malaikat sepertimu. Mianhae telah menyakitimu dan uri aegya." Siwon mengecup tangan Donghae berkali-kali namun Donghae tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hae-ah, umpatlah aku sesukamu, pukullah aku, tapi kumohon jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini, jebal~"

Donghae masih mengunci rapat mulutnya dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Siwon mengangkat tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Donghae menuju pipi porselen istrinya itu dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Mianhae." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

Kangin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya berjalan menghampiri Siwon, sementara Leeteuk dan Heechul yang khawatir akan kondisi Donghae ikut beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Donghae. Kangin melepaskan tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan kasar.

'PLAK'

Tangan kekar Kangin mendarat di pipi tegas Siwon. Donghae memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang menyayat hatinya itu, tangannya meremas seprai kasur. Semarah apapun dirinya pada Siwon tetap saja Siwon adalah suami yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Siwon-ah. Kalau kau tidak sanggup menjaga Donghae lagi, kembalikan dia padaku."

Mendengar penuturan Kangin, sontak kedua mata Siwon terbelalak kaget. Sama halnya juga dengan kelima orang yang duduk diam di sofa yang tak kalah terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang Kangin lontarkan.

"Kangin-ah!" seru Leeteuk pada suaminya yang tidak Kangin hiraukan sama sekali.

"Kangin-ah, tolong jangan gegabah." Kali ini Heechul ikut angkat bicara.

"Aniyo, appa, aku sangat mencintai Donghae, aku tidak akan sanggup tanpanya. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, appa." Siwon berlutut di hadapan Kangin.

Kangin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah istri, besan dan anaknya. Ditatapnya dalam kedua mata sang istri yang menyiratkan penuh permohonan.

"Jika kau menodai kepercayaanku lagi, aku akan mengambil Donghae." Setelah melancarkan ancaman kepada menantunya, Kangin membawa kakinya pergi dari ruang rawat inap Donghae.

"Gomapta, appa." Siwon masih dalam posisinya berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya, ada sedikit –sangat- kelegaan di hatinya.

.

.

.

Kamar rawat inap Donghae tampak sepi, di sana hanya terdapat Donghae yang sedang tertidur pulas ditemani Kibum yang menggenggam tangan Donghae dan terus memandangi wajah damai Donghae yang sedang tidur yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat. Tidak ada bosannya Kibum menikmati paras cantik bak bidadari Donghae. Suara gesekan pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Kibum. Tertangkap oleh retina matanya sosok rival nya tengah memasuki ruangan. Tatapan mata Kim Kibum begitu tajam menusuk Siwon, akan tetapi Siwon tetap tenang dan memasang stoic face nya. Hey, tidak mungkin kan Siwon takut dan menunjukkan kegalauan hatinya pada rival nomor satunya?

Andai saja –memukul- menganiaya orang lain tidak melanggar hukum negara maupun agama, sudah dipastikan Siwon telah membuat Kibum babak belur dan meraung kasakitan.

"Pulanglah, Kibum-sshi, aku akan menjaga Donghae." Siwon melangkah mendekati ranjang Donghae. Kibum yang mendengar perkataan Siwon terkekeh pelan meremehkan. Dihampipinya Siwon yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang Donghae.

"Menjaga katamu, Siwon-sshi?" Kibum tersenyum sinis. "Kau bahkan telah menyakitinya, bagaimana caramu menjaganya? Jika kau membuatnya menderita, aku tidak akan segan-segan merebutnya darimu. Aku yang akan melindungginya. Camkan itu, Siwon-sshi." Kibum meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku menahan emosi. Lihat saja kedua tangan Siwon yang sudah terkepal erat, siap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Never, Kim Kibum, even in your dream." Siwon menggeram kesal.

Siwon menghampiri sang istri yang masih terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah sakit,. Ditatapnya sendu paras cantik sang istri yang kini putih pucat, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat segar dan ceria. Tangan kanannya terulur membelai pipi Donghae dengan sangat lembut, takut mengganggu kenyamanan Donghae.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Tanpa bisa dicegah, Siwon menitikkan air matanya dan terjatuh di wajah Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya.

Seketika Donghae terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang terbilang amat sangat langka di hadapannya, Siwon menangis. Seorang Choi Siwon menangis! Tetapi dalam sekejap Donghae kembali mengenakan topengnya, wajah dingin. Dipalingkan mukanya dari Siwon, pandangan matanya kosong dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kutuklah aku sesukamu, Hae-ah. Pukullah aku sepuasmu, tapi kumohon jangan begini. Jangan mengacuhkanku. Jebalyo~"

Tangan Donghae mencengkram seprai dengan erat, menahan air matanya agar tidak mengucur keluar. Dia masih setia memasang wajah datarnya dan seolah menulikan telinganya.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo, aku telah menyakitimu dan uri aegya. Aku memang brengsek, aku tidak pantas mendampingimu."

Siwon menelan ludahnya kelu. Dia tidak yakin apakah hal yang akan dia katakana ini adalah sesuatu yang tepat dan apakah dia akan sanggup menjalankan keputusannya ini. Siwon memejamkan matanya sesaat, menahan kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

"Jika kau akan bahagia tanpaku, aku.." ucapan Siwon terputus, "Aku bersedia menghilang dari hidupmu. Gomawo sudah mengizinkan aku memilikimu. Jeongmal mianhae." Siwon menarik tangannya dari pipi Donghae dan hendak melangkah pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya, mencegahnya supaya tidak pergi. Ya, tangan milik Donghae yang menahannya.

"Gajima." Suara parau Donghae melantun keluar dari mulutnya.

Siwon terpaku sejenak, dia masih setengah sadar mendengar suara Donghae. Benarkah Donghae mencegahnya pergi? Siwon membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Donghae yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Gajima, Siwon-ah." Ulang Donghae.

Siwon tidak tega melihat Donghae menangis dan tampak begitu menderita.

"Hey, uljimayo, chagiya. Air matamu terlalu berharga. Mata indahmu tidak layak digunakan untuk menangis." Siwon mengusap kedua pipi Donghae lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

Kini tangan Donghae terulur mengusap pipi Siwon yang menjadi korban' pendaratan' tangan kekar Kangin –appanya. Donghae menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Pasti sakit, hem?" air mata Donghae kembali mengalir.

Siwon menggeleng perlahan. "Aniya. Aku pantas mendapatkannya, bahkan ini belum cukup untuk menebus apa yang aku lakukan padamu."

"Apa Han-appa juga menamparmu?"

"Ne, bahkan appa memberikan dua." Siwon terkekeh pelan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aish, kau ini." Donghae menepuk pelan pipi Siwon seraya terkekeh keci pula.

"Jadi, apa kau memaafkanku dan bersedia memberiku kesempatan kedua, chagiya?" Tanya Siwon penuh harap.

"Mollayo, tapi aku tidak mau menyandang prediakat eomma kejam yang memisahkan appa dan aegyanya." Donghae menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Artinya kau memaafkanku, chagiya."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Jinjjayo?"

Siwon mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dn Donghae, mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tidak ada nafsu di ciuman itu, hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir mereka dan menyalurkan rasa cinta pada sang belahan jiwa. Kedua tangan Donghae terangkat menyentuh pipi Siwon, sedangkan tangan Siwon masih setia membelai kedua pipi Donghae. Setelah beberapa menit terhanyut dalam ciuman yang sarat akan cinta itu, Siwon mengakhirinya dan menatap kedua manic sang istri yang sangat ia rindukan dengan hangat.

"Gomawo, chagiya." Siwon mengecup kening Donghae lembut, Donghae menikmati sentuhan Siwon.

"Temani aku tidur, Wonnie-ah."

"Tentu, chagiya." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang Donghae dan menggenggam tangan Donghae.

"Bukan di situ." Rancau Donghae manja.

"Arraseo." Siwon tersenyum dan beranjak memposisikan dirinya di ranjang –di samping Donghae. Lengan kanannya Donghae gunakan sebagai bantal sedangkan tangan kirinya mendekap perut Donghae yang agak buncit, tangan kiri Donghae –yang tidak diinfus- diletakkan di atas tangan Siwon yang mendekap perutnya. Donghae meposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam rengkuhan sang suami.

"Jaljayo, chagiya. Have a good rest, nae aegya." Tutur Siwon pada Donghae dan janin yang tengah dikandungnya.

"Saranghae."

Siwon terpaku sesaat mendengar apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Donghae. Hatinya melompat-lompat gembira mendengar kata cinta dari Donghae yang sudah sangat lama ia nantikan. Senyum merekah di bibir kissablenya serta menampilkan dimple di kedua pipinya.

"Nado saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghamnida, Hae-ah." Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae dan mengeratkan pelukannya –tapi tidak sampai membuat Donghae tersiksa. Siwon menarik selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Donghae hingga sebatas pinggangnya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, angelic smile nya pun tak lupa membingkai paras cantiknya. Di dalam dekapan hangat Siwon, ia tertidur dengan nyaman dan damai. Siwon pun menyusul Donghae ke alam mimpi dengan penuh rasa syukur kepada Tuhan karena kesabarannya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

.

.

.

Sang surya telah menampakkan kekuasaannya, menggantikan rembulan yang telah menunaikan tugasnya menerangi malam. Sinarnya yang menyilaukan menembus celah-celah tirai putih yang membatasi ruangan bernuansa putih itu dengan dunia luar. Secercah cahaya yang berhasil menembus tirai itu, sukses mengganggu keasyikan dua insan yang tengah berada di dunia mimpi mereka.

"Eungh." Sesosok yeoja rupawan yang berada di dalam dekapan seorang namja menggeliat kecil karena merasa terganggu dengan masuknya sinar mentari.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa orang –tepatnya 9 orang- sedang memandangi keduanya dengan mulut terkunci rapat. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk mengganggu fenomena romantis yang tengah disuguhkan di depan mata. Bersikap selayaknya penonton yang baik dan menikmati drama yang sedang diputar. Namun diantara mereka yang menyaksikan kemesraan Siwon dan Donghae dengan senyum bahagia, ada satu orang yang jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Tapi apa daya, untuk menyempurnakan acting yang sedang dilakoninya, ia harus tetap bertahan di sana dengan hati yang pedih.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan nya guna beradaptasi dengan silau cahaya yang mengetuk kelopak matanya. "Wonnie-ah, bangun." Donghae kembali menggeliat dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Five minutes more, chagiya." Siwon tetep menutup matanya dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae.

"Kau tidak bekerja, hm? Bagaimana kalau Han-appa memecatmu?"

"Appa tidak akan tega melakukannya padaku, appa dari cucu kesayangannya."

"Aku akan mencari appa baru untuk aegya kalau sampai kau dipecat."

"Aku akan bunuh diri."

"Aish." Donghae mencubit kecil tangan Siwon yang memelik perutnya.

"Aku akan benar-benar memecatmu, anak malas."

Sontak Siwon membelalakkan kedua matanya saat suara yang sangat familiar menembus gendang telinganya, begitupun Donghae yang tak kalah terkejut. Siwon membalikkan badannya dan obsidiannya membidik sosok yang telah bersuara tadi.

"Ap-appa. Sejak kapan kalian semua ada di sini?"Tanya Siwon. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika mendapati kedua orang tuanya, kedua mertuanya, KyuMin, YeWook dan Kibum telah berada di ruang rawat inap istrinya.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang sedangkan Siwon sudah berdiri di samping ranjang Donghae dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali untuk sekedar menghilangkan kegugupannya. Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak lama kok, chagiya, yang jelas cukup puas untuk menyaksikan drama romantis kalian." Leeteuk terdenyum jahil.

"Choi Siwon, mantra apa yang kau gunakan pada putriku, eoh?" Kangin ikut membuka suara.

"Kangin-ah, apa kau tidak tahu kalau nae Siwonnie pandai merayu." Heechul ikut menggoda Siwon.

"Hyung, ajarkan aku jurus rayuan mautmu." Si evil Kyuhyun pun tak mau ketinggalan meramaikan suasana.

"Siwon-ah, kau benar-benar daebbak!" Yesung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Siown.

"Hae eonnie sudah terperangkap dalam jerat Siwon oppa." Goda Ryeowook.

"Hadirin sekalian, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja pasangan romantis ini." Sungmin mengusulkan.

"Ne, kau benar, Sungmin-ah, kajja kita keluar." Heechul mendukung usul Sungmin.

Mereka bersembilan pun meninggalkan Siwon dan Donghae berdua. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Kibum menatap nanar pada Donghae sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu –walaupun hanya sejenak.

.

.

.

T~B~C

**Apakah ff ini akan dimusnahkan lagi?**

**Adakah yang menghendaki ff ini dituskan?**

**Mind to REVIEW?**


	10. Chapter 10

My Only Girl

.

.

.

Sumarry : Donghae, seorang penyanyi terkenal istri pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment terjebak cinta segitiga. Siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Choi Siwon, suaminya kah? Atau Kim Kibum, actor tampan teman semasa kecilnya?

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : SiHae (Siwon Donghae) or KiHae (Kibum Donghae) ?

Other cast: HanChul (orang tua Siwon), KangTeuk (orang tua Donghae), yang lain menyusul sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita :D

Rating: T to M (buat jaga-jaga)

Genderswitch Donghae, HeeChul, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook.

Don't like don't read, no flame, no copas, review please (author baru soalnya, mohon bimbingannya)

.

.

.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

-two months later-

Seorang namja berperawakan atletis nan tampan didampingi seorang namja di belakangnya –yang tak lain adalah sang sekretaris- melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja pribadi miliknya. Senyum menawannya yang dihiasi oleh dimples di kedua pipinya senantiasa terpatri di bibir kissable nya. Tak jarang pula ia menyamput sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Di pagi yang cerah ini, suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik. Mengingat tiga bulan belakangan- setelah kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan pada sang istri- hubungannya dengan wanita pujaannya itu semakin membaik, sang istri juga bertambah manja padanya. Ya, namja tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon, pewaris tunggal Choi Entertainment.

"Kibum-ah, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu? Sudah dua bulan ini eomma mu di rumah sakit, bukan? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Telinga Siwon menangkap suara yang dikenalnya, suara manager Kibum –manager Park. Rasa penasaran menghampirinya, ia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut percakapan mereka selanjutnya. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya di balik pintu kantor manager Kibum yang sedikit terbuka, sekretarisnya pun ikut berhenti dan tidak berniat membuka suara. Ia tahu atasannya itu bermaksud untuk menguping. Yah, tidak sopan memang. Tapi apa boleh buat? Lebih baik diam daripada merusak mood atasannya yang sedang baik dan membangkitkan amarahnya.

"Keadaan eomma sudah membaik, manager hyung, tapi eomma belum sadar dari komanya. Aku anak yang tidak berguna, hyung, di saat mereka membutuhkanku aku tidak ada di samping mereka." Jawab Kibum dengan suara yang lemah, menggambarkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau anak yang baik, kau sudah melakukan apapun yang kau bisa. Apa pelaku tabrak larinya sudah ditemukan?" manager Park kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kata appa sudah, hyung, proses hokum sedang berjalan."

"Kita doa kan saja semoga eomma mu cepat sehat kembali. Beliau orang yang kuat dan tegar, pasti bisa melalui masa komanya." Hibur manager Park.

"Ne, hyung, gomawo kau selalu ada di sampingku."

"Cheonma. Aku dan Donghae-sshi akan selalu ada kapan pun kau membutuhkan sandaran dan semangat."

Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuan awalnya setelah sempat tertunda. Kini senyumnya sudah tidak dia pamerkan kembali, wajah stoic lah yang menggantikan senyum ramah itu. Sesuatu menyusup relung hati Siwon. Rasa bersalah. Ya, ia merasa bersalah kepada yeoja yang sangat ia cintai, Donghae – istrinya. Sekarang ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu, ia telah salah paham pada Donghae. Malam itu Donghae tengah menghibur dan menenangkan Kibum yang sangat bersedih karena keadaan eommanya, ditambah lagi Kibum tidak bisa mendampingi eommanya dikarenakan pekerjaan yang melilit dirinya. Penyesalan kembali menghampirinya. Andai saja malam itu ia dapat berpikir jernih seperti saat ini, pasti janin dalam kandungan Donghae tidak akan terancam keguguran.

Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Mianhae, Hae-ya." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

-Siwon POV-

Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri ku. Sudah lewat tengah malam ternyata. Haaah, pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk, banyak berkas-berkas yang harus ku periksa dan juga meeting dengan beberapa client. Aku yakin pasti Donghae chagi ku sudah terlelap. Kulangkahkan kaki ku perlahan menuju kamar, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun agar tidak menganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Donghae chagi pasti lelah, mengingat dia masih mengambil beberapa pekerjaan tentu saja yang tidak terlalu menguras tenaga mengingat sekarang usia kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan ke lima. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang membahayakan dirinya dan juga aegya kami.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian ku dengan piyama, ku baringkan tubuhku di sampingnya di ranjang kami. Kuamati wajah damai yeoja yang telah merebut hatiku, menelusuri setiap detail paras cantiknya. Kedua mata polos yang -sekarang tersembunyi- mampu memenjarakanku di dalamnya, pipi porselennya, hidung mancungya, dagunya dan bibir tipis pinknya yang tak pernah bosan untuk ku kecap rasa manisnya, benar-benar sempurna sosok di hadapanku ini. Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki malaikat seperti dia di sampingku.

Kukecup lembut bibirnya, hanya sekilas, tak ingin membangunkannya. Kembali pandangi paras cantiknya, kedua sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk lengkungan yang disebut senyum. Perlahan dikerjapkannya kedua matanya lucu guna beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu karena Donghae chagi ku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan lampu padam kecuali ada yang menemani, neomu kyeopta, sepertinya tidur nyenyaknya terinterupsi akibat ulahku tadi.

"Siwonnie." Ucapnya setelah kedua matanya terbuka sempurna.

"Ne, chagiya."

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak tidur? Kau pasti lelah kan?" tanyanya sarat kekhawatiran.

"Rasa lelahku menguap seketika saat melihat kecantikanmu, chagiya."

Donghae chagi terkekeh. "Gombal."

"Hei, aku jujur. Kau adalah obat yang paling ampuh di saat aku sakit, lelah, marah, sedih, cemas. You are my everything, Hae-ya." kukecup keningnya, menyalurkan rasa cintaku yang begitu besar padanya.

"Gomawo." Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis.

Sekelebat bayangan akan pembicaraan Kibum dan manager Park menyambangi pikiranku, rasa bersalah itu kembali menyelinap.

"Mianhae, chagiya, jeongmal mianhaeyo." Ku usap lembut kedua pipi mulusnya dengan ibu jariku, kutatap sendu manic karamelnya.

"Untuk?" Donghae chagi mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar."

Dia masih mengernyit bingung, menunggu kata-kataku selanjutnya.

"Aku telah salah paham padamu dan Kibum sehingga.." aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku, suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan dan tidak bisa keluar, ".. sehingga uri aegya.."

"Sssttttt…!" Donghae chagi membungkam mulutku dengan telunjuknya.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk mengubur kenangan pahit itu, hmm?" senyum tipis mengembang di bibir plum nya.

"Gomawo, chagiya, kau memang berhati malaikat. Mianhae aku tidak tahu kalau eomma Kibum sedang kritis saat itu."

"Jadi?" Donghae chagi berpikir sejenak, "Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Kibum, Wonnie-ya," tebaknya tepat sasaran.

"Euhm, mianhae. Malam itu aku melihatmu memeluknya sangat erat, pikiranku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih."

Donghae chagi menghela napas. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau-"

"Kalau kau menganggapnya namdongsangmu." 'tapi tidak dengan dia, chagiya.' Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Nah, kau mengerti. Kibummie di sini seorang diri, Wonnie-ya, Kim ahjusshi dan ahjumma berada di Amerika bersama yeodongsaengnya. Aku memiliki kewajiban menjaganya dan selalu berusaha ada di sampingnya saat ia membutuhkan sandaran. Arraseo?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Ya, aku sudah sering mendengar itu.

"Arra, chagiya." Ciuman ku layangkan ke hidung mancungnya. Donghae chagi tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya, Siwonnie, aku punya surprise untukmu. Ayo tebak."

"Apa, chagiya?"

"Tebak dulu, Wonnie~" rengeknya manja.

"Nan mollayo."

Donghae chagi mendesah sebal sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

"Jangan seperti itu, chagiya, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu." Ujarku seduktif.

"Yack! Wonnie pervert!"

"Hanya dirimu yang bisa membuatku pervert, chagi. Lalu apa surprise untuk ku? Kau akan memuaskan ku mala mini?"

'pletak' jitakan manisnya berhasil mendarat di kepalaku.

"Appo, chagiya." Rengekku.

"Siapa suruh jadi namja pervert."

"Iya iya, chagiya, aku bertaubat." Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Donghae chagi meraih tanganku yang bertenggar di pinggangnya, membimbing tanganku menuju perutnya yang buncit. Membuat gerakan memutar perlahan di sana.

"Kau tahu, Wonnie-ah? Di dalam sini ada dua uri aegya kita." Rona bahagia tergambar jelas di paras cantiknya, membuatnya berkali-kali lebih cantik.

Wait..

Loading process..

0%

.

25%

.

50%

.

75%

.

100%

.

Loading complete

"Du-dua, chagiya?" aku membulatkan kedua mataku.

"Euhm." Donghae chagi mengangguk antusias.

"Kita akan mempunyai aegya kembar?"

"Iya, Siwonnie."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne."

"Kyaaa.. gomawo chagiya. Nan haengbokhaeso!" kupeluk malaikatku erat. Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa aegya yang ada di dalam rahim istriku ini kembar.

"Wonnieeh.. sse-saaakhh…" rancaunya.

"Ups, mian chagiya." Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau lupa kalau aku sedang hamil, eoh?"

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mengarahkan kepalaku ke perutnya, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan dua aegya kami di sana. "Maafkan daddy, baby, appa sangat bahagia. Kalian harus tumbuh sehat dan jangan membuat mommy repot, ne? Daddy dan mommy menantikan kehadiran kalian." Kucium perutnya dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf pada uri twins aegya dan juga menasehatinya agar tidak merepotkanmu, chagiya." Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di hadapan istriku tercinta dan menatapnya, kuselami manic dark brown polosnya. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo, chagiya." Aku pun juga ikut tersenyum, lebuh lebar malah.

"Poppo~" rengeknya manja seraya memasang ekspresi yang imut.

Itu dia sifat manjanya yang aku suka selama Donghae chagi mengandung. Dia suka sekali meminta kiss dariku, tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan dan dengan senang hati akan memberikannya.

Donghae chagi memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima kiss dariku. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta antara bibirku dan bibir plum pink menggodanya.

Cuuup~

Kini bibir kami berdua menempel sempurna, dapat kurasakan deru napas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Perlahan kulumat bibir manisnya, menyesap semua rasa manis yang tersaji di bibirnya tanpa tertinggal se-inchi pun. Aku ikut memejamkan mata, menghayati setiap lumatan yang kuberikan padanya. Donghae chagi mulai membalas lumatanku. Tanganku yang bebas –yang tidak menjadi bantalannya- bergerak mengelus punggungnya yang tersembunyi di balik piyamanya. Ku jilat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Mengerti akan maksudku, dibukanya mulutnya dan tanpa membuang kesempatan, ku sisipkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat, menjelajahi semua penghuni yang ada di dalamnya. Suara kecipak saliva akibat aktivitas French kiss kami pun mendominasi kamar.

"Eeumgghhhh…" desahan pun lolos dari mulutnya, dibalik lumatan-lumatan yang kuberikan aku tersenyum puas menyadarinya begitu menikmati ciuman kami.

Beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan pukulan-pukulan kecil di bahuku. Aku menangkap sinyal darinya dengan baik. Ku jauhkan wajahku darinya, mengakhiri sesi ciuman kami. Aku bertekat sepenuh hati tidak akan menyakitinya lagi dan membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Ku jilat salivayang menetes di sudut bibirnya. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat French kiss tadi. Bibir plumnya yang sedikit bengkak terbuka kecil, kedua mata mata sayunya belum terbuka secara sempurna. Ah, neomu neomu kyeopta!

"Once again, chagiya?" tanyaku.

"Shireo, enough. Wonnie-ah~" rengeknya manja –lagi-

Aku tahu setelah ini Donghae chagi akan meminta sesuatu lagi dariku. Kuharap bukan hal yang merepotkan. Tapi perasaan tidak enak menghampiriku.

"Ne, chagiya." Aku menunggu permintaannya dengan was-was.

"Aku lapar, belikan bebek panggang dan jajangmyeon." Pintanya masih dengan sikap manja ditambah fishy puppy eyes andalannya yang sulit sekali untuk ku tolak, curang sekali dia menggunakan jurus itu. Kekhawatiranku menjadi kenyataan. Dia meminta yang aneh-aneh. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyuruh Mi Sun ahjumma yang tengah beristirahat untuk membuatnya.

"Tapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam, chagiya. Besok saja, ne? Mi Sun ahjumma sudah tidur." bujukku.

"Aniyo, aku mau sekarang. Aku tidak menyuruhmu membangunkannya. Beli di luar, Siwonnie. Kuberi waktu 30 menit."

"Besok saja, ne? Aku berjanji besok akan segera membelikannya, chagiya."

"Ini keinginan uri aegya, Wonnie-ya. Siwonnie sudah tidak menyayangi kami bertiga?" dipasangnya wajah sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja aku sangat amat menyayangi kalian, chagiya. Aku sangat lelah." Tuturku lembut dan penuh kesabaran.

"Kau bilang sudah tidak lelah karena aku adalah obat lelahmu. Bilang saja kalau tidak mau. Aku menelpon Chullie eomma saja." Donghae chagi beranjak hendak meraih iPhone nya yang tergeletak di meja nakas sampingnya.

Haaah, inilah yang aku tidak suka dari kebiasaan ngidam nae chagiya, meminta yang aneh-aneh tak kenal waktu dan harus dituruti. Dan curangnya lagi dia selalu mengatasnamakan aegya di dalam rahimnya. Mendengar nama eommaku disebut bulu kudukku merinding seketika. Omona, licik sekali mau mengadu pada eomma. Aku tidak mau mati muda di tangan eomma ku yang super cerewet dan galak itu. Apalagi aegyaku belum lahir dan menyia-nyiakan malaikat cantik di hadapanku ini. Andwaeyo!

"Ne, chagiya, aku akan pergi membelinya." Kugenggam pergelangan tangannya sebelum ia berhasil menghubungi eomma.

"Jinjja? kyaaa~ saranghaeyo Siwonnie." Teriaknya riang seraya memelukku sebentar.

Cuuup~

Dikecupnya bibirku sekilas.

"Cha! Pergilah sekarang." Didorong-dorongnya tubuhku agar turun dari ranjang.

Huuufh… bersabarlah Choi Siwon, lakukan demi aegya dan istrimu.

Kusambar jaket dan kunci mobil kemudian melangkah keluar daari kamar.

"Be careful, Wonnie-ya!" teriaknya sebelum ku tutup pinta kamar kami.

"Ne!" balasku dengan menekan sepenuhnya emosi dan rasa lelah.

*two hours later*

Huuufh… setelah berkeliling kota Seoul akhirnya aku mendapatkan pesanan Donghae chagi. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar kami di lantai dua. Kubuka kenop pintu eboni dengan ukiran rumit bergaya Eropa. Kedua mata ku mendapati sebuah gundukan di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Haaah, tertidur ternyata. Aku duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Chagiya, ayo bangun. Aku sudah membawakan bebek panggang dan jajangmyeon." Ku elus pipinya lembut berusaha membangunkannya.

"Eungh." Donghae chagi melenguh dan menggeliat di balik selimutnya. Perlahan dibukanya kelopak matanya sehingga menampilkan manic caramel polosnya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanyanya masih sedikit mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ne, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Ayo dimakan dulu."

"Tidak mau."

"Eh?" alisku terangkat bingung.

"Kau terlalu lama, Wonnie-ah, aku sudah tidak lapar. Aku ingin tidur jangan ganggu aku." Donghae chagi kembali memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimutnya hingga batas hidung.

Aku yang melihat tingkah plin-plan nya hanya be-sweetdrop ria. Kyaaaa~ menyebalkan sekali! Sabar Choi Siwon, ini adalah ujianmu sebagai seorang daddy dan suami yang baik. Kuelus dadaku dan mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak-banyaknya. Jerih payahku sia-sia. Padahal di jalanan tadi sudah beberapa kali aku hampir meregang nyawa. How poor you are, Choi Siwon..

-Siwon POV ends-

.

.

.

*four months later*

"Aarrrgghhh! APPOOO…..!" teriak seorang yeoja yang tengah berbaring di ranjang ruang operasi salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Peluh bercucuran di wajahnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprei putih yang sekarang tampak sangat kusut dan acak-acakan, bibir merah marunnya kini berubah menjadi putih pucat.

"Tahan, chagiya, kau pasti bisa!" seorang namja yang berada di sampingnya –mengenakan baju biru dan tutup kepala biru ala kegiatan operasi- memberikan semangat pada sang yeoja yang tak lain adalah istrinya yang tengah menjalankan proses melahirkan. Diusapnya peluh di kening sang istri dan menggenggam tangannya yang disambut dengan cengkram erat dari sang istri.

"Ayo terus dorong Nyonya Choi. Hampir. Sedikit lagi." Seorang dokter yeoja ber-name tag 'Song' memberi panduan.

"Aaaaaaa…..! Siwooonniiiieehhhh!" suara yeoja itu naik hingga 8 oktaf. Kini tangannya yang tidak mencengkram tangan suaminya itu beralih menjambak rambut cepak sang suami. Ya, yeoja yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melahirkan buah hatinya ke dunia tersebut adalah Lee Donghae, istri sekaligus ibu dari anak-anak Choi Siwon.

Siwon pun merintih kesakitan saat rambutnya dijambak oleh Donghae dan tak lupa tangannya juga terdapat luka bekas cakaran yang tak lain Donghae lah pelakunya. Tapi Siwon sangat memakluminya. Rasa sakit yang Donghae rasakan ribuan kali lebih sakit daripada dirinya.

"Aku di sini, chagiya. Ayo, chagiya! Berjuanglah!" seru Siwon menyemangati Donghae.

"Aaaaaah…!"

"Oeeek oeeek!"

Seiring dengan teriakan Donghae, hadir pula tangis seorang bayi yang sangat kencang. Bayi laki-laki.

Eits, tunggu dulu. Baru satu bayi yang lahir, bukan kah janin yang dikandung Donghae kembar? Berarti masih ada satu lagi.

"Dorong lagi, Nyonya Choi. Lebih kuat." Seru dokter Song yang membantu proses kelahiran kedua anak Siwon-Donghae sekaligus merangkap menjadi dokter yang merawat dan mengawasi janin dalam rahim Donghae selama hamil.

"Sekali lagi, chagiya. Ayo, kau pasti bisa!" Siwon tak henti-hentinya memberi kekuatan tambahan pada Donghae.

Donghae mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, mendorong janin yang masih ada di dalam rahimnya.

"AAAaaaaa!" teriak Donghae lebih keras.

"Oeeek oeeek oeeek!" tangisan kedua terdengar sangat kencang, tak kalah kencang dari tangisan bayi pertama. Bayi yeoja.

Donghae tergeletak lemah di ranjangnya dengan napas yang memburu dan penuh bercucuran di wajah serta tubuhnya.

"Kau hebat, chagiya, daebbak!" Siwon mengusap lembut peluh di wajah Donghae dan mengecup keningnya penuh sayang. Dia sangat kagum pada kegigihan Donghae.

"Selamat, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, bayi anda kembar namja dan yeoja." Dokter Song dan seorang perawat menggendong bayi yang tak lain adalah aegya Siwon-Donghae.

"Chagiya, uri aegya begitu manis." Ujar Siwon saat melihat kedua bayinya.

Donghae yang masih sangat lemah setelah melahirkan menatap penuh haru pada kedua buah hatinya dengan Siwon.

"Bolehkah aku memeluk mereka, dokter?" pinta Donghae.

"Tentu, Nyonya Choi, dekapan hangat dari sang eomma sangat dibutuhkan bayi."

Dokter Song dan perawat itu meletakkan kedua bayi tersebut di samping kanan-kiri Donghae. Donghae langsung saja mengeratkan dekapannya pada kedua aegyanya. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang tiada kira dan abadi sepanjang masa pada buah hatinya.

"Welcome, chagiya. Ini mommy. Saranghaeyo." Donghae menitikkan air mata bahagianya.

"Hi, baby, ini daddy kalian yang tampan." Ucap Siwon narsis yang membuahkan kekehan kecil dari Donghae.

"Mereka sangat menggemaskan dan juga manis sepertimu, chagiya." Imbuh Siwon.

"Tentu saja mereka kan aegya ku, dan aegyamu tentunya." Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Daddy dan mommy sudah menanti kehadiran kalian. Daddy sangat menyayangi kalian. Jeongmal saranghamnida." Siwon mengecup pipi –sedikit- chubby kedua aegyanya bergantian.

"Maaf, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, kami akan membawa mereka ke ruang incubator terlebih dahulu." Dokter Song menginterupsi suasana haru yang melanda keluarga kecil tersebut.

"On, ne, kami titipkan kedua malaikat kami, dokter. Tolong rawat dengan baik."

"Tentu, Tuan Choi, kami akan memberikan yang terbaik." Balas dokter Song yang beranjak mengambil kedua bayi itu dibantu dengan perawat tadi.

"See you, baby." Ucap Donghae.

-outside of operation room-

Terlihat seorang yeoja –Heechul- dua orang namja –Hangeng dan Kibum- yang tengah duduk gelisah di luar ruang tunggu operasi. Doa tak henti-hentinya mereka panjatkan agar orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai –Donghae- dapat melalui proses melahirkan dengan selamat serta dua malaikat kecil yang akan segera datang ke dunia ini sehat. Hangeng tampak menggenggam tangan istrinya –Heechul- dengan erat guna mengurangi kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran yang melandanya serta satu tangannya merangkul bahu Heechul, sedangkan Kibum yang duduk di samping Hangeng –Hangeng duduk diantara Kebum dan Heechul- pun tampak tak tenang tapi masih bisa ia control dengan baik, diremasnya kedua tangannya guna mengurangi kecemasannya.

Jangan ditanya mengapa actor seseibuk Kibum dengan sejuta aktivitas masih menyempatkan diri hadir menunggui Donghae melahirkan. Tentu saja karena dia tidak akan tega membiarkan Donghae, yeoja yang sangat ia cintai, berjuang meregang nyawa sendiri di ruang operasi –meskipun ada Siwon di dalam. Toh dia tidak akan bisa focus menjalani aktivitasnya karena begitu mengkhawatirkan Donghae.

"Yeobo, mengapa operasinya lama sekali? Aku sangat khawatir." Heechul meremas tangan Hangeng yang menggenggamnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, yeobo, uri Donghae adalah yeoja yang kuat." Hangeng berusaha menenangkan Heechul walaupun tak ia pungkiri ia pun dilanda badai kekhawatiran.

Kibum pun tak lelah melantunkan doa untuk yeoja yang sangat ia cintai dan terus berpikir positif. Dia pun tak kalah tegangnya dengan kedua mertua Donghae yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hangeng ahjusshi benar, ahjumma, Donghae noona adalah yeoja yang kuat. Ia pasti mampu melalui semua ini." Kibum ikut angkat bicara menguatkan Heechul dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, kalian benar." Heechul mengamini perkataan Hangeng dan Kibum.

"Heechullie!" seru seorang yeoja paruh baya yang berjalan sangat cepat –hampir berlari- dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang -berbadan tegap- berjalan tergopoh-gopoh di belakang istrinya itu.

"Teukie!" Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Leeteuk yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae?" pertanyaan Leeteuk sarat akan kekhawatiran yang tergambar dari nada suaranya.

"Oeeek oeeek!"

Belum sempat Heechul menjawab, suara tangis bayi terdengar dari dalam ruang operasi. Sontak kelima orang itu terbelalak. Rasa lega menyusup relung hati mereka.

"Cucuku!" seru HanChul dan KangTeuk bersamaan.

"Tunggu, bukankah masih ada satu lagi?" Kibum buka suara.

"Kau benar, Kibum-ah." Ujar Kangin membenarkan.

Suasana tegang kembali menyelimuti mereka.

1 detik

.

.

30 detik

.

.

2 menit

.

.

5 menit

.

.

10 menit

.

.

"Oeeek oeeek oeeek!"

"Dua!" seru mereka berlima bersamaan.

Heechul dan Leeteuk berpelukan seraya melompat-lompat kecil. Mereka lupa usia mereka berapa, eoh?

Kibum mengembangkan senyumnya. 'Chukkae, noona, kau benar-benar hebat.' Katanya dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian keluar seorang dokter dan empat orang perawat dari ruang operasi seraya membawa dua bayi di dalam tabung incubator.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putri dan cucuku?" tanya Kangin menghentikan langkah sang dokter namun keempat perawat yang membawa dua bayi it uterus melangkah.

"Nyonya Choi menjalani proses melahirkan dengan baik dan sekarang sedang beristirahat, tuan, dan akan segera dipindahkan di ruang perawatan. Selamat cucu anda laki-laki dan perempuan. Keduanya sehat." Jelas dokter Song.

"Jinjja? gamsahamnida dokter." Seru Heechul dan Leeteuk senang.

"Ne, cheonma. Saya permisi dulu." Dokter Song menundukkan kelapa sejenak sebelum undur diri.

HanChul, KangTeuk dan Kibum memandangi dua bayi dalam tabung incubator yang menjauhi mereka seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Donghae sudah beradadi ruang perawatan, walaupun sudah sadar namun kondisinya masih sangat lemah pasca melahirkan dengan proses normal. Kini di sekelilingnya telah hadir sang suami –S iwon, kedua orang tuanya –KangTeuk, kedua mertuanya –HanChul- dan juga namdongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi –Kibum. Siwon terus berada di samping Donghae, menggenggam tanagnnya –yang tidak diinfus- dengan erat.

"Wonnie-ah, uri ingin melihat uri aegya." Pinta Donghae.

"Sebentar lagi, chagiya, mereka sedang dirawat di ruang incubator." Balas Siwon berusaha memberi pengertian pada Donghae.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk mereka. Bawa mereka kemari." Rengek Donghae lagi.

"Bersabarlah, chagiya, kau bisa memeluk mereka sepuasmu nanti." Kali ini Leeteuk yang angkat bicara seraya membelai surai coklat halus putri semata wayangnya, sementara Donghae hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya seraya mem-pouy-kan bibir mungilnya.

"Bummie-ah, gomawo sudah meluangkan waktu." Donghae tersenyum ke arah Kibum yang berdiri di samping Kangin –Kangin di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Cheonma, noona, aku tidak ingin melewatkan moment menemani dua keponakan ku lahir ke dunia." Kibum mengumbar killer smile nya.

Kibum terus mengenakan topengnya di hadapan Donghae dan semua orang, berakting tidak menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya. Kibum tahu dan paham bahwa dia salah. Mencintai yeoja yang sudah resmi menjadi milik orang lain, yeoja yang sudah bersuami bahkan sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ibu.

"Apa kau dari tempat syuting, eoh?" tanya Donghae seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Aniyo, noona, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari sutradara Jung dan manager hyung." Jawab Kibum.

'Tok tok tok'

Suara ketukkan di pintu ruang rawat Donghae mengalihkan perhatian ketujuh orang tersebut kea rah sumber suara. Pintu bercat putih itupun terbuka dan nampaklah seorang namja bermata sipit dan yeoja bertubuh mungil.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Suara tenor seorang yeoja memecah keheningan sesaat itu.

"Yesung hyung, Ryeowook-ah." Siwon menyambut kedatangan namja dan yeoja tadi yang tak lain adalah Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Donghae, tak lupa member salam pada HanChul dan KangTeuk.

"Oh, Kibum-ah juga ada di sini?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, hyung."

"Eonnie, chukkae! Eonnie sudah menjadi seorang ibu." Ucap Ryeowook antusias.

"Ne, Wookie-ah, gomawo." Donghae tersenyum tulus.

"Hyung, di mana si evil dan Sungmin noona?" tanya Siwon heran saat tidak menemukan pasangan unik itu.

"Mollaseo," jawab Yesung seraya menggidikkan bahunya. "Dia tidak bilang akan berangkat bersama kami," lanjutnya. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Chukkae, Siwon-ah, kau resmi menjadi appa."

"Gomawo, hyung. Segeralah menyusul kami."

"Tentu." Balas Yesung.

"Oh iya, eonnie, aku tidak sabar ingin segara melihat keponakanku. Di mana dia?" tanya Ryeowook antusias.

"Bukan dia, Wook-ah, tapi mereka." Ujar Siwon mengoreksi, senyum misterius mengembang di bibir jokernya. Sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti akan perkataan Siwon.

Belum sempat mereka berdua menanyakan apa maksud Siwon, pintu terbuka dan muncullah dokter Song dan dua perawat yang mendorong kereta tabung incubator.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya." Sapa dokter Song.

"Malam, dok."

"Nyonya Choi, bagaimana keadaan anda?"

"Sudah lebih baik, doker." Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Anda pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan putra dan putri anda yang lucu-lucu."

"Ne, dokter."

Seorang perawat memberikan bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan kepada Donghae dan bayi yang berjenis kelamin perempuan kepada Siwon.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Pamit dokter Song kemudian pergi bersama kedua perawat tersebut.

"Eonnie, ja-jadi ka-kau melahirkan aegya kembar?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Euhm." Donghae hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan tersenyum senang.

"Annyeonghaseyo semuanya." Seorang yeoja bergigi kelinci membuka pintu dan mendekati ranjang Donghae lalu diikuti seorang namja tinggi bersurai ikal coklat.

"Apa kabar, ahjumma, ahjusshi?" yeoja itu membungkuk sopan pada HanChul dan KangTeuk, diikuti pula oleh namja itu.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Yesung pada dua orang yang baru datang tersebut.

"Salahkan Kyu yang tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar, oppa." Jawab yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"Bukan aku yang salah, Minnie noona, namja itu yang menabrakku." Bela namja bersurai ikal coklat itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Tetap saja kau tidak berhati-hati, Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar Sungmin kekeh pada pendiriannya.

"Sudahlah. Apa kalian berdua datang kemari untuk bertengkar, eoh?" lerai Siwon.

"Donghae-ah, aegya kalian kembar?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja menyadari Donghae dan Siwon menggondong masing-masing satu bayi.

"Ne, eonnie." Donghae tersenyum lebar, rona bahagia tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Wah, chukkae, Hae-ya." seru Sungmin riang.

"Siwon hyung, kau benar-benar hebat." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja." Tanggap Siwon sombong.

"Kyaaa~ neomu kyeopta." Sungmin menusuk-nusuk pipi bayi yang ada di dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Kalian ingin memberi nama mereka siapa, chagiya?" tanya Heechul.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan nama yang cocok?" Hangeng ikut mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa perlu saran dari kami?" tanya Kangin.

"Sudah, appa, eomma." Jawab Donghae. "Iya kan, Siwonnie?" Donghae menoleh kepada Siwon.

"Ne, benar."

"Siapa?" tanya MinWook serempak.

"Jagoan ini bernama Choi Wonhae." Ucap Siwon seraya mengangkat sedikit aegya dalam dendongannya.

"Dan putri cantik ini bernama Choi Sihae." Ujar Donghae seraya mencium pipi aegya yang berada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

T~B~C

or

E~N~D

.

.

.

**Zona cuap-cuap author :**

Annyeong chingudeul…

Eotteohkae?

Apakah ff ini semakin membosankan?

Sepertinya aku sudah bosen dengan ff ini.. hehehe *nyengir nista*

Adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan ff ini?

Nasib ff ini aku serahkan di tangan readers.. TBC ato END kah?

Kedua ff ku beberapa waktu lalu dihapus sama admin ffn, jadi untuk mengantisipasi jika ff ini dihapus lagi, aku juga update di fb. Username nya **Kim** **Eun Byeol. **Jika ada yang ingin menjadi temanku atau sekedar mengunjungi fb ku, silahkan…

Aku terharu banget saat membaca reviews di chap2 sebelumnya sebelum dihapus. Ternyata respon reader positif banget. Bahkan ada yang membaca di angkot pula.

Wah, jeongmal gamsahamnida reader-deul.. *deepest bow*

**Special thanks to :**

**| dewi | DS | audrey musaena | Key shirui Alegra tiqa | cho kyunniee | Rizki | Epilovekyuminelfsuju |**

Mind to REVIEW? *puppy eyes mode on*


End file.
